Memory of the Apprentice
by NoFear Phantom
Summary: The clone wars and Time travel. Guess who? It Galen, the Sith assassin. He has only the barest of memory and has awoken on the planet of Christophsis. Should he really care about the war? No. Should he care about the memories he has lost? Yes. (Starts episode 216, goes into the movie, then into the series)
1. Who am I?

I don't own Star wars, it belongs to lucasarts, George lucas and Disney

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 1. Who am I

Galen Marek a sith assassin, sith Lord in training, known as Starkiller by his dark master Darth Vader, had no idea who he was, where he was or why he was. He eyes flickered and twitched awaken from a forgotten, disturbed sleep as he regained feeling and consciousness.

He frowned deeply his body feeling like it had been set alight and left to burn into ash. He could vaguely smell the smoke that was coming of him but he had no idea why this was. The ground under him was hard and dense rock as he could feel a slight heat fading away from the stone beneath him.

Grunting and scowling the pain he slowly got to his knees, seeing that he was lying in a crater about 10 metres wide and 10 metres deep. The crystal like earth around and under him scorched in latent, disappearing heat as the crater produced white smoke from a recent impact. There weren't many thoughts going through his head but the ones that were, were all that he could hear.

Galen glared impassive; focusing as it was very concerning that he was here and without memory. ' _What is this? Where am I?'_ He questioned himself as he looked around seeing the crater he was in, wondering why. It wasn't familiar. He looked over his clothing, frowning in unsettled confusion that irritated him. Looking at himself, he wore a comfortable white and black overtunic and undertunic that strapped a loose, long and sleeveless clock and hood. It was however burned and tore to pieces not at all looking the way it should. Instead looking like the clothing of a homeless man that was once on fire. He clothes were familiar but unknown.

Continuing from the clothing, he looked to his hip seeing a small metal hilt without a blade that he recognised as his lightsaber, the weapon of a... he didn't know why he had it. He didn't hesitate and went to grab it in curiosity as his memory continued to fail him. But as soon as his fingers touched the rough and ashed weapon his head exploded with dark and painful memories.

"GGRRAAH!" He groaned loudly, quickly grabbing his head and struggling to comprehend the memories trying resort themselves. The images were not clearly visible appearing as wind like shadows standing in darkness that only made it harder to see, but the voices of the two individuals were as clear as glass. Dark voices of power, authority and...Corruption. They could not be trusted.

The taller of the two black images blazed an intimidating red under its shadowy presence as his mechanical voice thundered, impressed and prideful. " _You were weak when I found you. Now your hatred has become your strength."_ It donned in echoed pride and power although fuelling Galen's anger, the very presence of this beings existence filling him with hate. Confusion and irritation came over Galen as the bodily features of the taller man could not be seen, meaning he had no idea what this man looked like and who it was.

The same could be said for the smaller of the two black shadows as its shadow shimmered with purple lightning that could have been in his hands. His older and more threatening voice, crackled in frightening joy and danger as its purer darkness angered Galen just as much. " _Give into your Hatred."_ The old voice commanded in joy.

Grabbing his head in pain Galen fell back onto his back jerking in pain as the memory forced him into unconsciousness. It wasn't clear to him at all and it didn't help his memory.

Above him, staring down from the top of the crater, two dark skinned men questioned what they should do seeing the unconscious man.

"Look, there's a man in the crater." One said that was built and taller.

"From the looks of it he was hit by that meteor that hit the ground. Poor sucker." The other noted in fake pity having a smaller frame to his body.

The other disagreed. "It can't have been a meteor. There's no rock in the crater and the planets defenses would have destroyed it before it hit." He said considering the history of their home planet.

The thinner christophsian shrugged back, shaking his head. "Planetary defenses are down, stupid. Doesn't matter what it was anyway. He doesn't look like a christophsian so he's probably an immigrant escaping the war. Too bad for him the wars on our doorstep. Grab him and we'll put him in the slave group." He commented without care as the two of them slid down the craters sides to grab Galen. "It's hard to make money on a world about to see war between the Separatists and Republic. He's no Rodian, but we can classify him a low-class human and get some money out of him when we get off planet and trade him at Zygerria. He'll do fine if he isn't dead." The man finished as they slowly descended to Galen's unconscious body.

The other nodded as they slid down, the two slave traders were in need of a profit. "Good idea. The planet isn't going to have an easy time for a while and the separatist don't take slaves with all their droids. No profit to be gained on black market deals here anymore. We'll come back in a few years when that spider faced Admiral Trench or that long snouted General have left or been made reasonable leaders." He said having seen the creepy looking commanders of the blockade that surrounded his home.

The other turned back to respond. "I wouldn't worry about it, the republic will be sending Jedi soon and then that spider and snouted separatists will wish they'd never been born. We'll be back kidnapping immigrants before the year is done." He said before turning back and then jumping back in freight.

"What, what is it?" The other asked surprised and on edge.

The other pointed at Galen's unconscious body. "On his hip! It's a...it's a... it's a lightsaber." He said backing away.

"What? He's a Jedi? Impossible!"

The other shook his head. "He's got a lightsaber. He has to be."

"That doesn't mean he's a Jedi! He could have stolen it." He growled back as the other stared back uneasy. "Wait. Even if he isn't a Jedi, he does have the weapon to make people think he is."

The frightened slaver had a questioning face. "What are you getting at?"

"How much do you think the separatists are willing to pay for a living, breathing Jedi?" He responded sneering in glee as his fellow slowly got a deep grin. They were looking for a payout after all and a jedi would be big money. "Let's grab him then."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Galen groaned as he awoke, going to move himself but then suddenly stopping as he felt his limbs restricted. He was sitting on his knees upright, looking down his arms and legs he saw he was chained to the ground with thick, heavy chain. With a questioning yet un-alarmed look he pulled a little harder to test it. He wasn't going to escape with brute strength.

Looking around the room it was dark, made of metal, empty and not all that big as the lights only shined on him as he appeared to be in an interrogation. The light that shined on his body allowed him to evaluate himself to find his lightsaber gone. Seeing this he focused on his surroundings closing his eyes. Despite the blindness, Galen could easily sense the two living people metres from him, a few droids outside the room and a few other life forms that he could only barely feel. Probably in the same situation as him.

The two living beings were watching and anticipating the coming conversation in the dark. He remembered the power of the force that was at his side, even though he had no idea why. It was strange thing thinking about it like that. He could remember the force but not his identity.

He didn't remember anything so he waited patiently. Maybe he could get some answers from his wardens.

Stepping in front of Galen's chained form, a spider-like sentient being approached, 2 legs and 6 arms covered in brown fur with 3 fingered hands. It was wearing a thick, blue coat that covered most of its body that sported a number of metals on its right chest. Two Massive furred chelicerae with sharp fangs, a fanged mouth in between and six red eyes of the spider's furred face created a terrifying imagine. If it were not for the fact that galaxy was full of strange and ugly looking sentient species that often practiced interstellar travel, a human like Galen would be panicking. Yet Galen didn't react, calmly awaiting the address of his would-be captor.

"Have you finally awoken, Jedi?" The spider-like man's, deep voice said followed by some clicking.

Galen ignored the words. "Where am I?" He questioned softly.

The spider in front of him smiled pompously. "Where are you? You've been imprisoned as a war criminal." He said before slapping his admiral cane in his palm, changing his tone sounding annoyed. "I'm sure you have come to this planet with plans of capturing General Loathsome by the request of the christophisans. But you have run out of luck, as you most likely did not expect me to be here." He said in confidence to Galen, smirking as Galen didn't react frowning having no idea who this spider faced man was.

It was clear to Galen that this man thought highly of himself, stating how his being here would be problem for anyone and the number of metals on him probably meant he had achieved much. But it didn't help Galen, as he wouldn't have known him even if he did have his memory.

Trench, a Harch and the Fleet Admiral of Separatists Blockade over christophsis caught on to his prisoner's ignorance. Turning and lowering his body slightly so that his prisoner could see his distinctive white crest present on his shoulder, he sneered. "Here, perhaps this will jog your memory of my identity." He said confident.

Galen peered at the white, spider crest and back at Trench, beginning to feel annoyed as all this man had showed to him was his flashiness and over-confidence in importance. Galen frowned and shrugged. "I'm guessing your important somehow, if you're willing to brand yourself so flashily." Galen pointed out addressing the ease to identify the mark. "You have must a reputation, but over confidence in revealing yourself is weakness." Galen remarked, making Trench raise a curious, non-existent eyebrow. "And you still haven't answered my question. Where am I? What planet am I on?" Galen finished in obvious anger that was observed.

Trenched squinted and brushed the thick hair that covered his chin thoughtfully as he continued to click his mouth in between talking. "How odd. Not only are you clueless, but a lost Jedi who doesn't know where he is." Trench countered not believing that the boy in front of him didn't know where he was. There was no way a Jedi, his current enemy, would just happen to be on christophsis at this point in the clone wars. Trench wouldn't by this trickery. "Next you'll be telling me you lost your memory." He muttered amused, still brushing his chin.

Galen though about saying that he had lost his memory but this man was probably not the understanding type. Against his intentions, Galen would play along for a small time. "Maybe I have. I certainly don't think I'd forget your face, or how I even got into this situation." He countered back sounding aggressive and irritated but superior, infuriating Trench. Gleaming up with a sneer, Galen drove his question with a smirk that formed into a frown, wanting an answer. "So how about you answer my question that you haven't responded to. You are driving my patience, whoever you are."

 **HIT**

Trench backhanded Galen across right side of his face but Galen did not fall impressively remaining in the seated position on his knees. The chains around his arms and legs were too heavy to produce a sound from the movement caused by the hit, but it hadn't really hurt him.

Trench growled at the treatment of the Jedi before him, acting as if his imprisonment were no problem or threat. Although, this could be a usual response for a Jedi, the fact that anyone who would become in impatience when being questioned by Trench wounded and burned the Harch's pride.

"Arrogant, self-entitled, Jedi filth! Learn some respect and your place as our prisoner." Trench spat venomously not falling for any military masquerade and/or accepting disrespect by his immobilised enemy.

Trench spat in disgust, clicking his teeth loudly. "Pretending to know nothing will do you no good. I know the christophisans, being lead by the Alderaan Senator and his clones, have begged the Republic for help." Trench said in a commanding and merciless tone. He paused and glared at Galen in annoyance. "You arrived far sooner than anticipated but your luck did not fortune you when those slavers caught you sneaking into the city." Trench continued further confusing Galen.

Galen frowned back with mutual feelings towards the spider that cared heavy about his reputation. Though Galen couldn't say that he knew any of what was being said to him because he didn't. "I have no idea what you are talking about. And that hurt you fury, fanged nobody." Galen finished stabbing again at Trenches pride.

 **HIT!**

Trench hit Galen harder this time and from the opposite direction as Galen faced the direction he was struck, unmoving. "I am Admiral Trench!" Trench roared at the man he thought was a young Jedi. "I am one of the galaxies, greatest military minds. And as long as I command the blockade around Christophtsis I won't allow a shred more of the Republic's presence on this planet, than what is feebly trying to fight back!" He shouted inches from Galen's cheeks, his breath...not as bad as one would imagine. Though Galen didn't care for hygiene right now.

Galen wasn't facing this man, his eyes were shut and his teeth were grinding on each other. Slowly turning back to Trench, Galen opened his eyes and glared, his voice coming from behind his teeth. "rrrhhh." Galen silently growled and his connection the force awoke with his growing irritation of Trench.

Trenches eyes widen as his mind clouded, a feeling of shadowing influence coming over him. As if a massive hand was descending on him, slowly taking all thought as it approached and blocked out everything else. On the outside Trench shook his head and growled again at the Jedi. "Why you, how dare you try one of your jedi mind tricks on me!" He shouted bringing his arm back to strike Galen again.

"Enough, calm yourself Trench." Said the other, silent person that was staying in the shadows announcing himself. The lights completely flickered on to reveal the small, metal prison cell with Trench standing in front of Galen. Behind Trench a long snouted, blue alien, unknown to Galen as much as Trenches species, walked from the closed door with his arms behind him. He wore expensive looking clothing that looked like that of a noble and his posture suggest this as well.

"I want him alive to bargain with when the clone armies arrive." He elaborated to Trench as the admiral stepped aside. The new person peered at Galen curiously and silently, pausing the conversation as his face frowned in thought. "I don't think he was sent here by the republic, there's no way they could response so fast. Perhaps he is a spy." He started analysing the time of which they had been controlling the planet.

Trench clicked at the thought. "Explain General Loathsome."

General Loathsome's eyes turned to Trench but his body did not. "He must have been hiding on the planet by order of the jedi before we took it and has only revealed himself now. It's not impossible that the Jedi could have used their foresight to predict our occupation of Christophsis. " General Loathsome concluded continue on his reasoning, sounding more and more accurate with every word. These thoughts in a way were a testament to his tactical insight being a military General. "If that is case, it would explain why our spies in the republic haven't heard off it. It would have been an internal Jedi act. Not only that but his physical appearance looks like that of a spy or assassin, despite the Jedi's ways." He said breaking down theory's over looking Galen thin body that looked like a spy's, before continuing to support it. "There has been preparation on the republic's part but no confirmed notion to act on christophsis's occupation. And even if he had come from Coruscant you would have picked up on him before he entered the atmosphere."He stated confident in Admiral Trench's abilities.

Galen was impressed by the breakdown and reasoning Loathsome had, taking a mental note to remember all of his words. Galen didn't know the entities being mentioned so it was best to store them for later. He also noted the vote of confidence on Trenches part but didn't want to make it easy for the spider that had struck him. "Maybe I did come from Coruscant." He stated pulling Trench's and Loathsome's attention with the tease. "Just maybe...you're not as great as you think, Trench." Galen said falsely suggesting that he done something that he hadn't to confuse and anger his captors.

It worked. "Nothing would get by me!" Trench roared infuriated approaching to strike again.

Loathsome stepped in between the two of them and growled back. "Trench. While I have no problem with torturing our prisoner, he was already beaten severely before we received him. I want him breathing." General Loathsome continued. "How he got here does concern me but it does not matter in our grant scheme now. We've captured him so-"

Galen had just about enough of this treatment as he focused the force around him and was about to free himself and attack. But was interrupted.

 **RUMBLE.**

The cell made of metal shook and rumbled from a close explosion as the lights flickered from the disturbance. General Loathsome's eyes moved to faded lights before he turned away, keeping his hands hidden as his approached the exit.

Galen felt the rumble vibrate from the ground into his chains and into his skin concerning him of where he was and what that was greatly. "What was that?" He questioned looking at the back of Loathsome.

The cell door slid upwards, opening it to reveal a group of skeletal like droids holding blaster rifles in their mechanical hands. "Report. Identify the source of that attack." Loathsome questioned as a droid turned to him, speaking in a mechanical voice.

"It is the Christophisan and clone resistance, General Loathsome. They have retaliated in an offensive strike and broken our line of defence. They have gained a stronger foot hold in the city blocks." The machine report having received word through its installed range B1-battle communication channel, allowing knowledge of battle field events when other droid were engaged with the enemy.

 **RUMBLE**

The room and entire floor lightly rumbled again from the battle going on kilometres away.

Suddenly, Galen's body clenched from the familiar sensation as his mind was flooded with memorise he don't know of or understand. He mind went into a random flashback, reminded by the rumbling of the battle outside.

 _It was a dark looking world with a sickening and ill looking shine to it. The plants and earth were corrupted as if the entire planet had fallen to chaos. Galen was standing up high, peering down at a battlefield that rung through the dark, fungal world._

 _Below he could see white armoured soldiers firing incinerating flames and electrical bolts towards twisted, blue and black creature that looked like they had grown from the fungus around them. The creatures stormed towards the white soldiers that were shooting and firing their weapons, putting down the natives that had gone bad._

 _The fungal humanoids roared and screeched as they made contact slashing and hitting their enemy's with hook shaped blades and spears._

 _The white armoured soldier shouted in fury, as more poured out from the landing gunships._

 _'Gun them down. Don't let them win.'_

 _'They're climbing down the trees and coming out of the ground.'_

 _'Kill the feluicans.'_

 _The white armours soldiers showed even less mercy and kindness than the corrupted beings, as explosions and laser fire erupted on the swampy field of battle._

Galen sweated furiously and his muscles work over time on clenching and gripping tightly to his bones. He head was hurting maddeningly as Galen forced back a grunt of pain and unpleasantness. He breathed heavy and tried his best to make this unnoticed by his captors and thankfully they didn't notice his struggle. Though unknown to Galen, this being a result of his life time of training as an assassin, being able to hide his struggles and pain.

' _What was that? Where was that? What does it mean?!'_ Galen questioned in his mind unable to comprehend what the battle that he saw in his head meant. He didn't know the meaning or reasoning of the words being shouted in the flashback, or who the solider fighting were, not helping him at all.

Trying to change his thoughts he questioned Loathsome more desperately, wanting to know exactly what was happening with the explosion outside. He wanted to know if they were connected. "Hey! What was that? What's going on outside?" He shouted pushing his intent further.

Loathsome peered over his shoulder squinting a frown of annoyance before turning back to his droids. "Wait here and tell our forward troops to hold their ground and wait for my arrival. I'll be done here soon." He mumbled to the droid that nodded.

"Roger Roger." It said as General Loathsome turned back around, continuing to hide his hands behind his back.

The door slid shut behind him. "Never mind what is happening outside, Jedi." He scowled stepping forward to end his discussion and interrogation of the Jedi. He had hoped for more time but he was the General of the Separatists army on this planet. Bail Organa was leading his clones and the christophian soldiers against him in vain. They were just about done and the Republic was slowly acting to fix this.

Loathsome's face lost its seriousness as he started slowly bringing his hands out from behind him. "It's sad how easily you were captured." He monologued, in his right hand was Galen's lightsaber. Loathsome looked closely at it. "I've never held a lightsaber before. I think I will hold on to his for you. It will make a great trophy in my treasurer safe." He stated in an uncaring and stoic growl.

Galen flinched before shouting. "Give that back to me!"

Loathsome shook his head, looking sober and solemn. "No. Lord Tyranus will be pleased that I was able to capture a living Jedi." He started, giving another clue to Galen as to what was going on. Loathsome brought up a hologram in his other hand that would bring up one 3D image of a person before flashing through to a different one. It was a list of some sort and Galen didn't recognise any of the holograms as Loathsome stared at the imagines of the Jedi list he had. "I don't recognise you from the list of Jedi intel we have. But by trying a mind trick on Trench, you confirmed you are one. But still, I don't want to embarrass myself. What's you name Jedi?" He questioned as Galen had grown angry of hearing that word.

"Jedi. Jedi. Jedi. Jedi!" Galen repeated shouting his frustration surprising Loathsome and Trench. "I don't even know what that word means. What is a Jedi?" Galen questioned having no idea what a Jedi was. He didn't remember what a Jedi was.

Loathsome gripped the hologram and lightsaber harder, his frown deepened confused. He had been listening from the start and knew that the Jedi in front of him had repeatedly said that he didn't know where he was. Now, Loathsome was beginning to think this was true with the clueless anger coming of the boy.

Loathsome peered at Trench who did so at the same time. "Trench, maybe he's lost his mind." He started focusing back on Galen staring back at him. "Maybe those slavers were more savage in their treatment of others than we thought." He said curiously to Galen who tried to remember any slavers but couldn't. "Answer my question. Who are you?" General Loathsome asked again.

Galen hesitated somehow, remembering his name but feeling that it was incomplete in some way. "Galen..." He paused feeling that there was more, but his damaged memory would not grant him his wish. Thinking about it as hard as he could, another name popped into his head and it was the only other name he could think that belonged to him. "Galen...Starkiller."

General Loathsome sniffed his nose, having never heard such a name. "Starkiller?" He shook his head not able to stand this mystery anymore. He would have to research this with his masters before he did anything, but did believe it wouldn't matter in the end. The young jedi's name wouldn't matter once the execution commenced.

"You won't have to wait long. Your allies will be here soon and I want to make sure you're alive so that I can kill you myself." Loathsome said determine to do so turning away from Galen with a thoughtful pose. "I can only imagine the promotion I will get for publicly killing a jedi." He finished staring at the ceiling in thought.

Galen frowned. "You will try." He growled lowly.

General Loathsome scoffed the clear threat turning to Trench with his back still facing Galen. "Hmph. Trench. Take your ship and return to the blockade. We're leaving. " He commanded as Trench nodded. They begun to walk to door only metres away before Loathsome stopped, Trench behind him. "And keep your communications on. You will want to see the show when it happens." General Loathsome finished wanting to scare the Jedi chained to ground behind him.

Trench turned back to Galen as General Loathsome continued walking through the open door before handing a droid galen's lightsaber. Galen tried to listen to Loathsome's words to the droid but Trench took his attention away. Trench laughed lowly. "Hmhmhmhm. Good. Goodbye, Starkiller." Trench said hardly able to wait for the execution of the boy before him. Trench started walking further away but Galen responded.

"Trench!" He shouted loudly and violently causing the admiral to stop and turn at the sudden feriousity. Galen went silent and smirked nodding at Trench's shoulder. "That brand...it's nice. I'll remember it. We'll be seeing each other soon." Galen remarked at least being able to memorize the memory for his current predicament. Admiral Trench peered at the crest on his shoulder, frowned and shook his head angered as he walked out the door that slid shut.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Asaijj Ventress's eye opened in concern. "Hmmmmm. What was that? For a brief second, I sensed a powerful presence." She said to herself as she mediated on the second floor of a massive room. Nearly a week ago, Ventress had felt an incredible surge of the force unlike anything she had felt before erupt on Christophsis. She hadn't a faintest clue as to what it was and within seconds of her feeling it, it vanished completely erasing its presence. She tried to sense and find it with the force but got nothing from the planet's connection.

It had brought her curiosity out in the open as she frantically contacted Admiral Trench and General Loathsome to discover if anything had change in the blockade around christohpsis to help pinpoint the source of the surge. A Repubulic and Jedi attack was not unwarranted, but at such a time would have caught her by surprise. But both leaders gave her the same answer stating how nothing had change other than the quickly falling resistance that was fighting against the droid armies.

She needed to make sure nothing was compromised so wasn't going to give up her investigation, having droids search christophsis's major capitals and populated areas. But after searching for days found nothing. She had nothing to show of the surge and she would not bring such a thing to her master without evidence. She did not want to waste his time.

Though, she had time before the Republic 's obvious arrival so spent the rest of her days mediating greatly on the force and its presence on christophsis. She wasn't the greatest at this as her use in the force was more as a weapon then a means of understanding, but she still spent days trying focusing on the source of the surge trying to find it. Occasional, she would have to stop to make sure things were fine with the Separatists armies and if they found anything, but still she didn't hear or sense anything.

But she hadn't stopped, the surge had captivated her with its unknown presence. She was still acting on the Separatists and Count Dooku's best wishes but the lack of information had her hooked and interested. It wasn't often that she worked independently and for her own interest, being that she would follow orders rather than her own wishes.

A search for something that could possibly not be connected to the clone wars, the Separatist or Dooku was very uncommon. It made her feel good to act on her own behalf instead of the usual 'kill clones', 'kill jedi', 'sneak here', or ' trick the senate'.

Her days of patience payed off, a moment ago while in deep in mediation she had for an instant felt a powerful force presence that was very faint, that she was unfamiliar with. Not on the same level as the surge but it had raw power that disturbed her concentration. She knew that something was amiss, curious really that something like this would suddenly appear without warning or prior knowledge. Curious, concerning and dangerous.

Her eyes darted stopping the thought, the B1 Battle Droids approaching her from the stairs. "Mistress Venturess. General Loathsome, has been report to have captured a Jedi spy." The droid informed her making her frown in further confusion.

"What? A Jedi? Already on the planet." She said aloud thinking about it and wondering how they had slipped past Separatists knowledge. There was a possibility, concerning that this Jedi could be the source of raw ability she felt. And greater still, is whether this Jedi had been on the christophsis since the surge's appearance. This could also mean that the Jedi had been on christophsis for more than a week undetected by her and the separatists. This fact being a disturbing thought.

She and the Separatist were almost always informed of the coming threats of the clone armies of the Republic and of the jedi order that lead them. There wasn't often a time where the Republic was able to surprise them. But in this current situation it should have been impossible for them act so quickly and greater so without her knowledge for over a week. " Th-The Jedi council must be acting faster than we thought. Do you know who the Jedi is?" She questioned stuttering in the beginning, processing what was happening.

It could have been one of the greater Jedi masters like Mace Windu, Plo Koon, Ki Adi Mundi or Yoda that had arrived, sneaking onto the planet's surface. It wouldn't be impossible for Jedi of such calibre to do so. But thinking about it the only ones she could face was Plo and Ki Adi, while facing the other two would be ill advised.

"We don't know who he is Mistress." The droid replied to the question angering Ventress as it complete destroyed her theory.

 _'He?'_

"And why not? Is General Loathsome planning to keep his identity secret from me?" She questioned as it had to be one of the greater Jedi masters.

The droid took a step back. "No Mistress. It's just, we don't have any intel on who this Jedi is." It reported.

Ventress's eyebrow came closer together. "No intel?" She said aloud and slowly. "We don't know the identity of this Jedi?" She continued taking a few moments to consider what was going on. It could be a disguise? Genetic physical reconstruction, cybernetic implantation or holographic illusions chips? There were a number of ways to hide ones identity. Maybe it was changeling or maybe just a force-sensitive smugger. How had Loathsome identified this person as a Jedi?

She frowned and spoke lowly as there was a number of possibilities and reasons. "That is concerning. Has General Loathsome informed my Master?" She asked as no doubt the General would inform Count Dooku before her to earn favour in the separatist forces.

The droid shook its head. "No. General Loathsome presence has be required as Bail Organa's troops have reorganise, gained an offensive and broken our line of defense. He stated that he will inform the supreme leaders after he has forced Senator Organa's troops back." The droid continued reporting.

Ventress hummed to herself in thought. "What about Admiral Trench?" She continued as she was aware the Admiral had returned to reboot the energy supplies and ammunition of his ship.

"He has returned to the Blockade." He droid said without hesitation, explaining why. "General Loathsome and Admiral Trench believe that with the capture of the Jedi, the republic will soon be on their way."

Ventress rubbed her chin thinking about all the facts. "Hm. This is most intriguing. I must speak with Loathsome and met this Jedi before consulting my master." She said aloud. "You 2 come with me. We're taking a few speeders and heading for the central base." She said going to walk away, willing to leave the rest of her hidden army of droids where it was.

"Roger Roger."

BEP. BEP. BEP. BEP...

Suddenly a light beeping went of stopping Ventress as she saw her that master was calling her on her transmitter. "Hold that command." She noted as the droids stopped.

Holding the transmitter up, she answered as a blue Hologram of her master, Count Dooku revealed itself. "Yes my master." Asaijj Ventress responded bowing with a soft face revealing nothing of her concerns.

Count Dooku went silent a moment, narrowing his eyes at his student, promptly sensing her distress like it were a breeze. Asaij had be begun to worry seconds ago about what was happening on this planet leaving her inner thoughts disturbed, and despite her quick skills in assassin-like acting, Dooku saw through it and could tell it had Asaij's interest. Asaij realised this, but waited.

It was common for force users to sense the feeling of others but Dooku's ability to read people was more terrifying. If someone were to walk into a burning fire of death, their reaction to the heat would be slower than Dooku's ability to read others.

Though, Dooku could be patient. It wasn't like he didn't feel the fear of his allies every time they convened. "It is good to see you Ventress. How is the occupation of christophsis going?" The Sith lord questioned without concern.

"We have taken the capital cities Count Dooku. There is only a small resistance being lead by Senator Organa which is currently being handled easily." She informed him smiling.

The sith lord remained stoic and unchanged knowing by no means that Bail was the source of Ventress's distress. "Good. I have come to inform you that the Republic has decide to send General Skywalker to attempt to end our occupation of Christophsis. They shall arrive in 5 rotations so I want no excuses for failure. Ensure Admiral Trench will not allow them reach the planet's surface. Send him to blockade now." Dooku commanded.

Asaijj eyes widened hearing the Republic will soon be here and the fact that the General and Admiral had already predicted this. "Admiral Trench has already left the surface to join the blockade." She said as Count Dooku frowned, feeling Asaijj's emotion and conflictions flicker. Her concern stemming from the fact it could be very possible that the Jedi's capture is what has lead to the Republic's decision to act. Did this mean that the Jedi were already steps ahead of them?

Dooku felt her concerns, frowning. "Has he?" He started questioningly, examining Ventress closely, the light-year distances not at all separating his connection to Ventress's presence within the force. "What concerns you Ventress?" He asks acting on the hesitation of his student and also the strange feeling behind Trench's unreported return to the blockage.

Asaij answer was humble, not wanting to say the wrong thing or give the wrong impression. "A little over a week ago I felt a massive disturbance in the force, unlike anything I have felt before. I didn't know what it was and I could not find the source of this disturbance." She started but paused wanting Dooku's full attention. "General Loathsome has reported to have captured a Jedi." Asaijj stated feeling unusually uneasy at this time, making her more worried of her master's response.

Dooku's face frowned. "A jedi is already on Christophsis?" He questioned in a deeper and yet confused tone.

Asaijj nodded to the hologram. "Yes, but I have yet to see who this Jedi is. General Loathsome apparently captured the Jedi but has not been able to identify him. He is not on our list of identified Jedi Generals." She continued informing her Master.

Dooku paused for a long time, in Ventress's mind it was the longest time she had seen him go silent. Should she have told Dooku first before going to meet this Jedi or should she have spoken to Loathsome first? Ventress couldn't figure out if she had made a mistake in judgement, it wasn't wise to displease her master. Dooku wasn't viewed as one of the most patience or understand of people anyway.

"This is odd. There should be no Jedi on Christophsis as far as I know." Dooku explained concerned. "I may have to speak to my master about this, after it has been confirmed that it is indeed a Jedi. And if so, I trust that you see how we will use this to our advantage." Dooku stated as Ventress understood what he was getting at.

Dooku continued. "I'll contact Loathsome and find out what he knows about this Jedi. In the mean time, you will go meet this unknown Jedi and discover his secrets. Understood." He asked wanting to know what was going on.

Asaijj nodded. "Understood perfectly my master. I should inform you though that Loathsome is currently on the battlefield." She noted keeping Dooku informed.

Dooku scowled this frowning. "Where he is does not concern me. I will contact him now. The presence of a Jedi on christophsis that was unknown to us is a disturbing piece of information. Meet this unknown Jedi Ventress and report back." Dooku commanded in absolute.

"Yes my Master." Asaijj finished nodding as the hologram disappeared. She turned to her droid to leave focused and wary, but a bit excited of what was to come. "Let's go."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I've seen a few people do the galen marek timetravel story, so I thought I would give it a go.

Honestly, I don't know when I will update this, but I will be updating eventually.

 **Review, comment, criticizes and endorse.**


	2. The Blue Shadow's Escape

I don't own Star wars, it belongs to lucasarts, George lucas and Disney

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After so long, many months of research into the starwars lore, learning no more than maybe a tenth of the lore, and a few request for the next chapter and its finally here. I did not think this would get so many people interested so quickly. So a VERY BIG THANK YOU to those who reviewed, and those who have favourited and followed this story.

Before you begin though, some notes from me Nofear Phantom.

I have had a greater and closer look at the lore and history of the clone wars and I'm sad to say that it is a maze of encryptions to decipher and that the rest of the starwars world is harder than just the clone wars. In terms of how the story will play out when compared to the canon, it will be taking notes and pieces from the non-canon but will mostly follow the clone wars TV series. Why because it's easier to plan doing it that way. The non-canon will include comics, games, novels and the many pages of the Wookieepedia, therefore origins of some characters may not run the way the some people might know. It most cases I will probably try to mix the canon and non-canon materials.

As for OCs, I don't generally like writing them but due to the need of them (and yes there is a need when the universe your writing about is a whole galaxy), will be written where only necessary and most probably to keep a network of friends, allies and enemies only the next planet over from Galen. But I would like some help to get some feedback on how to write an original character.

That noted I do need a beta. Read the chapter and you won't doubt this, cause I'm sure I've made a few mistakes here and there.

Cross-overs from other series, I don't think so. I might bring up themes from other ones but I don't really see that happening.

Now enough of my comments and notes, read the next chapter.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 2. The Blue Shadow's Escape.

Admiral Trench. General Loathsom. Christophsis. Jedi. Slavers. The Aldderan Senator. Clones. Droids. Coruscant. Him a spy? The memory of a dark fungal world and white armoured soldiers. His lightsaber. A blockade. The white crest of a Spider. Lord Tyranus. The force.

All of these things were what Galen had to work with to try and understand why he was a prisoner in small metal cell, chained to the ground. He could escape no doubt being that the chains were not energy enforced, but he decided to take moment to think about where he was and what was going on. Probably the best thing to do before he escaped so that he had an idea of where to go and what to do.

First, his earliest memories. What was the last thing he could remember? Where he was last and what was he doing?

He remembered it. A crater of crystal stone and earth that he was laying in. Not too bad a start. But it didn't help him. He was in the crater which was warm with pieces of it glowing in heat. His clothes he remembered were burnt and torn up back then as well. Why was he there? Why was it warm? Did he make it warm? Why did he wake up there? He tried to remember but all there was the awakening, the single memory and wondering where he was.

The memory of two men in shadow's demanding the presence of power and danger. Everything in his mind told him that they were not to be trusted. That they were his enemy. Enemies of a darker side and vision. But that was not enough to define them. Who were they? Were they the one's responsible for his memory lose? Were they there when he awoke in the crater? Galen knew he would have to search for such men when he got out of here.

That place must have been the place he lost his memory. It was probably the best place to start to try and understand how he had ended up here. There might be something there that could help him. A clue or mark left that could help Galen. He had to see it again. But how did he get from there to here? And where was there, the crater?

Someone found him and brought him here to Trench and Loathsom. Someone thought he was their enemy. Loathsom thought he was Spy. Trench and whoever brought him here thought he was Jedi. Galen remembered that Loathsom and Trench had said that it was slavers that had brought him here.

Who were these slavers? Where are they now? If he could find them too, it would be possible to find more answers to the questions he had. Like what they remember of finding him. What had happened there? They had to know something so they too were on his search list.

And Trench and Loathsom knew them, or at the very least someone working for them had made contact with these slavers. Who were Trench and Loathsom? What were they doing and what are their goals? There doing something that warranted an enemy known as the Jedi. It had something to do with the droids outside guarding Galen. What were those droid, why were they working for Loathsom and Trench? More to the point, why did Loathsom and Trench need Droids?

Whatever they were doing was probably big in some way, maybe not in size but in importance. That much was clear. There was a difference between how far something reaches and how important it is. Perhaps this was a small thing within one of the countries of the planet of christophsis.

No. That was wrong. The way they spoke of it and what they spoke about. They meant the whole planet of Christophsis. Trench was the Admiral of a blockade. And Galen at least had an idea of what a planet scale blockade was. A number of battle cruisers, a few kilometres in size, surrounding a planet with the fire power to turn a continent to hell's inferno within days. Whatever was happening on this planet were both big in size and importance.

But what was it? What was happening? The rumbles of explosions and the reports from the droids. Was it war?

Galen didn't remember any war but again he had no memory. Was that why he was torn up and burnt? Had he been caught in whatever was happening on Christophsis? He didn't remember. Just another reason to search the spot he last remembered.

But if it was a war, then Trench and Loathsom were on one side and the Jedi were on the other. What else had they spoken of regarding the two different sides of whatever was happening? From there treatment and intent of executing Galen, it meant they weren't friendlies to be trusted. A least for Galen. And anyone or anything that would affiliate with them was probably a threat to Galen too.

 _Lord Tyranus._

Loathsom had said those words. It had to be his superior that decided and controlled what happened and was to be done for Loathsom's side of this war. Who is Lord Tyranus? What does he represent? So many questions and no answers or memory of any of it. The name again meant nothing to Galen's damaged mind. But it might be worth remembering.

The side that was against Trench and Loathsom was to be considered too.

The Republic, the Clones, the Alderaan Senator and the Jedi. What were these entities? The Republic sounded like some political party, government or economy, meaning that whatever was happening revolved around some political unrest. Not Galen's concern really since he has not memory of any Republic. The Clones seemed to speak for themselves, meaning there is some type of clone soldiers opposing Loathsom's control of this city. He never heard of such a thing but hopefully it wouldn't matter. Clones of a soldier could be a problem.

Then there was the Alderaan Senator and Jedi. They were the most important pieces somehow. In Galen mind they had to be, despite himself not knowing why.

Particularly the Alderaan Senator. Between the two choices of words, the Alderaan senator actually sound like something he was familiar with. Who was this Senator? Why did it feel like this person's identity was central to his memory? It was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't remember. He would have to search and find this person too. From what Loathsom said he was on Christophsis right now opposing him. That made things a little easier.

Then there was that word. Jedi.

It seemed to define every reason for why he was here. They thought Galen was a Jedi because he could use the force and wielded a lightsaber. Just what were Jedi? What do they do? Who are they and what do they represent?

But that begged the question of, was Galen a Jedi? He knew what the force was even when he couldn't remember why. He knew the lightsaber he owned was his just from its appearance, but why did he have it? Who was Galen before? It twisted Galen's head in thinking about it. Hell, he wasn't even so sure about he own name at this point.

' _I need to calm myself. I'll think about it through the force.'_ His memory of himself was gone but his knowledge of the force was not. The force would guide him if he let it. It could reach deep into the back seeds of his mind and show him what he had forgotten. The force was not his enemy.

Galen did just that. He concentrated on the mystical and abundance existence of the force. Letting it seep into this body, his mind and his memory. And it started slow.

Galen face screwed frowning in some pain and irritation as the forces efforts were slowed by a narrowing and choking feeling. It was something in his mind. Something that felt like the force. He needed to focus deeper and forgot the world around him. Focus on the force and nothing else.

The world around him became dulled and slowed, the presence of the droid outside the cell and other prisoners that were as clear as day with the normal sense of the force started to fade. They were not the focus. They were not what Galen was searching for. It wasn't deep enough though.

He searched deeper in the mental constructs of his mind as the force gravitated towards other pulls and focus points of the force. It expanded from his room, through the building, through the city, through the region. Expanding and searching as Galen continued to struggle.

The more he focused on this inner most self the more he the force revealed the world to him as it searched for other focus points. Focus points that Galen knew, that he would needed to know. Or other points where others who were in mediation were searching for something. There was no one on the planet searching for anything with the force right now.

But that didn't mean Galen didn't feel the presences similar to his own. Force sensitives weak or strong, old or young were on the planet. To many to care about and none that Galen wanted to know about. His memory was his concern, not them.

The friction and isolation of his mind coned and trap the force painfully as Galen sweated trying to force his memory to reveal itself. He gripped his hands behind his back, the struggle threatening to take his focus.

"What's going on?" A droid outside asked as the blaster riffle it held floated out of its hands as the droids and even prisoners started to defy gravity.

Some of the droids started panicking trying to move through the air without success. Prisoners comprised of clones, christophsian military soldiers, moderately ranked civilians, enemies of the Separatist and slaves started to float or lose small pieces of equipment as Galen tried to remember. Some prisoners, like the droids, started panicking an echoed shouted from the metal cells.

"What's happening?"

"What are doing to us?"

"AHHH. Stop it."

While others who had met and interacted with Jedi quickly realised what was happening.

"This is the force?"

"A Jedi is here."

"We're saved "

"Oooh you're going to get it in a second now clankers."

Galen was cringing, struggling, having trouble breathing normally as the stress of it started to weigh down on him. The lights started to fade in and out and the walls of the cells started to shake and vibrate. The loud and vibrations of the thick metal started to scare even the prisoners that had though they going to be saved.

 _Senator..._

What was happening in Galen's mind? It felt like it was sealed. Something was stopping Galen from remembering. It was the force. Or it felt like the force. Was it some sort of mental block? It could have been. No it was definitely the force. A mental block made from the force? That made no sense.

' _What is happening? Something's stopping me.'_ Galen pondered to himself focusing all his effort to breaking whatever force was preventing him from remembering. He had to remember. He didn't know what he was doing here or what he suppose to do. Who was he?

A burst of force blasted in defining waves that froze sound and bended the metal cell around Galen as if a giant circle had tried to expand and ripe it apart. Lightning had sparked destroying the lights and shocking some of the buildings systems in Galen's cell. The sphere of force energy looked destructive and dangerous in the dark orbiting around him.

It actually hurt Galen remembering nothing more than a few snippets of his lost memory. His head rung like before when he had seen those two, sinister men in shadowed black. He fell forward hard with his body rigid. His head hit the metal floor in a bang, cutting his forehead as it hit the surface. He didn't break whatever block there was it his mind and didn't want to try it again. He could see he was not in the right mind or place to try it again. But it did scratch it to the point that he saw something.

 _There was grey wind and fog clouding, distorting and turning everything into a gas like images._

 _There was man in a grey noble, high society looking getup with a blue cape- like cloak over it. He had tanned skin, black hair and a small beard on his chin and under his nose. He looked peacefully enough and Galen instantly remembered him._

 _'Senator Bail Organa...'_

 _The memory didn't end. Bail turned to smoke and ash as a new image appeared in the shape of a women. A beautiful women with white hair. She looked confident, dignified and reliable. Galen didn't know who she was. But he couldn't deny a feeling of attraction for and to her. No it was more than that. She was...she was...very important. Very precious. He wanted her._

 _But then she spoke in a serious and familiar tone. She knew him and was without a doubt connected to Galen. But still he couldn't remember._

 _"The fate of the Alliance rest with you. What are you going to do?"_ The image became more mist and gas like, fading slowly and yet too fast for Galen. " _Will I ever see you again?"_

It ended and all Galen could see was the ground made of melt and a warm, wet feeling going his forehead.

"Who was she?" Galen questioned aloud taking a second to himself getting back to his knees to wonder just that. The cut was only a minor annoyance.

"Hey you, what did you do?" A mechanical voice said over a speaker in the room. "What have you done to the cell? And you've hurt yourself." Galen looked up hearing it and could now hear the movements of the droids outside the cell.

Outside of the cell in corridor the battle droids were wondering the same looking at the cell door that had nearly blown itself off. With a dent that was 10 inches long pointing out there was no way the door would be able to slid up and open any more. The ones that lost their weapons quickly picked them up and the ones that had fallen to the ground when the forced stopped making them fly, picked themselves up.

"What the heck was that?" One droid asked. Galen's eyes widened hearing the droids words. The door must have be blown open enough for air and sound to travel through. Sure enough, Galen could make out a small bit of light coming from the sides of the sliding door that had changed shape.

Galen continued to listen in on the bickering of the droids. "Looks like some sort of explosion happened inside the prisoner's cell. Corridor Guards remain at your posts. Cell Guards assemble here, put your blaster to stun and prepare to fire." The droid said as it clicked the riffle to stun followed by many other clicks.

Galen frowned. He had to act now. He remembered Bail Organa being the Alderaan Senator and hopefully it was Bail and not a different Senator of Alderaan, knowing that there can be more than one Senator of a planet. Finding the Senator that was at the centre of this conflict would have to be the first thing to do when he got out. The speaking droid outside spoke and unknown to Galen pointed at another random droid. "You, see if will open." It commanded.

Galen then realised that because of his little accident using the force that the door probably wouldn't be able to open. He had a little more time to think. How was he going to find the Senator? Maybe one of the droids knew the direct to go. Or maybe there was organic person somewhere he could take hostage. Or even better a prisoner that worked on the opposing side of this conflict.

The droid that was suppose to open the door looked at the metal oval sticking out the door that now sealed it, before looking back. "But there's a Jedi in that cell." It responded, the emotions stimulation programming kicking into the droids mind. They needed to have some sense of self-preservation if they were going to be soldiers, hence the reason why the Separatists design the programming. It also prevented any possibly of a repeat of the events that happened on Naboo 10 years ago.

"Don't worry, we have you covered. And the Jedi doesn't have he's Lightsaber. Now press the button." The commanding Droid said as the all the droids then pointed there riffles at the door in a loud echo of mechanics. There was about 10 droids all pointing their weapons at the door, plus 4 at the 2 ends of the corridor. Making it a total of 18 droids down this cell block, almost appearing to be over kill. But the droids had come to fear the Jedi and tried their best not to risk anything with them. Poor things really.

' _I forgot about my lightsaber. I have to find it before I leave. I may never come back here again.'_ Galen thought to himself belittling himself for forgetting something so important. ' _I need time to find it. No, what I do?'_ Galen thought.

The droid looked tentatively at the opening button and back at the others droids, and back again. It quickly tapped it and nothing happened. It tapped it again. And again, before turning back to the Commander. "Umm, it's not working."

Galen's time was extended. Then he sighed at himself seeing there was an easy solution. He was in a prison, full of people wanting to get out. All he had to do was release all of them and he would be able to find allies to team up with and give him the time to search for his lightsaber. He'll just tell them he was a Jedi and use the force to get them out and fight the droids to prove his point. They would side with him if they thought that, right? Trench and Loathsom did.

"I kind of got that." The droid responded behind the door in sarcasm...somehow. It shook its head making a sound that sounded like a sigh, before placing its hand on the side of it face to use the internal com channel available and programmed into the droids. "Surveillance Tower, do have a visual of the prisoner in cell 145700?"

Galen couldn't hear what the droid on the other side of the communicator said but it took a second before the droids got a response. "Yes. The room appears to have sustained severe damage. Lights are out, the walls have caved in multiple places and the surveillance camera screens have been cracked and need to be replaced. Some of the floors systems have had to restart too and the prisoner appeared to have sustained an injury of some sort."

The droid stupidly responded aloud, not knowing Galen could hear it. "Roger Roger. The door to cell has also sustained damage and can no longer function. Send a Maintenance Droid down here to cut it open and a Medical droid to see to the prisoner's injury. And send some Super Battle droids down here to. We may need back up. Once the door is off we'll remove the prisoner and relocate him to a new cell. In the mean time, gas him for collection." The droid said back through the channel.

"That's going to take some time. The ventilation and pressure systems in that block need to reset. But if I reroute it to just that cell, it should only take about 3 minutes. Though, other systems other than lights will take some time to reset. Super Battle Droids should only be there in 5 minutes." It responded in the mind or programming of the droid, not needing to be said aloud in front of it to be heard.

' _They're going to gas me! Alright time to leave.'_ Galen thought as he brought his hand over the lock on the chains behind his back. There was a click on the chains, releasing him and allowing Galen to look at his hands and smile.

"Hey, how did you get your chains off? Don't move from your position." The speaker in the cell said in response. Galen didn't move and nodded his head in response confident and hatching his own plan. "Very well. I won't move." He said hopping the droid heard him.

There was silence pause for a moment. "Oh. Good. Umm. Stay there." It said as a Galen again nodded resting his hands on his lap and closing his eyes. "Very well Sir." He said smiling and his eyes closed.

"Sir? Oh, thank you. If only all you prisoners did what we told you to do." It responded before speaking over the corridor speaker. "Cell Guards be advised prisoner from cell 145700 is free from his biddings but has complied to remain still." The droid all looked at each other.

"Well that good then." One said.

Another agreed. "That's nice. None of the other prisoners ever listen to us."

The commander actually knew it wouldn't be that easy. "You idiots, that's a Jedi in there and- " It stopped talking half way through to realise that the blaster rifle in its hand was moving on its own. It was still in its hands but that didn't make the droid taking its hands off. Then all the droids starting moving with the direction of their rifle's too.

The commander looked at it closer, inspecting the weapon. "What th—"click!

All rifles then switched off stun to blaster in another echo of clicks and lights on the blasters. The same happened with the droids that the end of corridor.

Then the commander realised what was happening, looking down at its rifle it saw it was pointed at another droid.

"Oh n—" **bang**

 **bang bang bang bang**

 **bang bang bang bang**

 **bang bang bang bang**

The corridor erupted in red laser fire and blasts as the droid weapons automatically started shooting and firing on their own. Then it went silent and the corridor was full of smoking droids lying on the ground. The surveillance droids watching at the top the building went silent seeing this.

' _This is too easy.'_ Galen thought rising to his feet and opening his eyes. He probably wouldn't be able to do such a thing on the battlefield but having time to focus and sense the enemy behind a sealed door gave him plenty of time to focus the force with precision and accuracy.

An instant later the droid speaker went off with orders and commands. "All droids on basement level 14, assemble to Cell Block 5. The Jedi prisoner from cell 145700 is free from his bidding and is attempting to escape. Stop him should he leave his cell." It commanded as the march of droids was heard coming from the building.

Galen raised his hands and tried to map out the area he was in using the force. ' _This entire floor is a square with 5 Cell Blocks in a row connected by 2 single corridors on the sides. They lead to one end and a lift. If I'm not mistaken from that announcement this is 14 levels underground. This may not be as easy as I thought.'_ He pondered thinking of the entire floor from a bird's eye view as a square-ladder shape with his cell on the furthest side from the lift. Then a strange sound screeched and green gas started to fill the room. They were planning to knock him unconscious. Time was moving fast.

Smart but not enough. Using the force Galen kept the gas away from him in bubble as he approached the door. The gas would be a problem if he inhaled it but he was sure he could hold his breath too if needed. He closed his eyes again not needing them to hear and sense the group of droids running and clanking down the hallways. He waited and used to the force to feel the locations of the other cells. He was at the centre, 4 cells down from the left side and 5 cells down from right side. There was also a cell directly in front of him.

This meant that there were 20 cells down this cell block and since there were 5 cells Blocks on this level that meant that the entire level could hold 100 people or more depending on how many people you put in the cells.

A shuddered shook all the cells in Galen's cell block and Galen frowned. ' _Only the ones down this Block? Ok.'_ He thought and reached out with the force and nothing else. He didn't blast off the door off. Yet.

He waited a little longer, still maintaining the bubble. He again needed time and focus for this part of his plan, which he surprisingly had thought through. The only thing that was taking his focus was the small amount of blood running down his forehead but again he ignored it.

Soon enough there was triple the amount of droids outside filling up the entire cell block. A maintenance droid made them part ways approaching the damaged cell with a buzzsaw. "Cut it open." A super battle Droid commanded pointing his wrist blaster at the door, followed by the clanking of the other 20 odd droids.

The sound of metal cutting and sparks lighted the block, took away the sounds of the other cell doors shaking, bending and tearing from their sockets. The maintenance droid wasn't even half near cutting through when Galen's cell door started to bend and implode on itself in a screeching sound.

All droids spoke and looked at each other before looking at the other cell doors that all imploded out of the door sockets and simply floated in the door frames.

"What is this?" The super battle droid questioned not realising what was around them.

20 metal door frames bigger than them and the same weight as them floated and surrounded droids in this block.

Galen smirked with his eyes closed and made a quick and solid pushing motion with his hands.

The droids were trapped and crushed from the sudden swift slams of metal doors flying from all directions, crushing and tearing them apart. The impacting metal rushed into the faces of the droids and slamming them against other flying doors or walls. The walls were torn and electrical sparks went off throughout the block.

With a quick flick of his wrist Galen clamped the metal gas holes shut, not wanting any more to fill up the level.

Galen stepped out to the mess, taking a second to inspect the droids and scrape metal he had made before he lifted 4 of the metal doors to the ends of the block with the force to somewhat block the two ends from approaching droid. He would worry about the physical appearance of the droids later. "If you want to escape, this is your best chance." He lightly shouted to the cells he had opened. "Grab their weapons. If you don't grab a weapon, don't bother coming out." He continued for one not wanting to save people who weren't ready to fight their way out. Patience wasn't his best side truthfully and he wasn't saving them for them. He was escaping for himself, as would any of them. He didn't come here willingly after all.

Still focusing on the force he lowered his hands to grab 2 Blaster rifles for each hand. He could still use the force without motion, so the make-shift shields he had at the ends of the block didn't fall remaining floating metal shields.

Looking at the prisoners leave, there weren't a lot of them and many of the cells were empty. Some had dark skin with white hair wearing what looked like military uniforms. Others looked really different clearly not looking human, and more than some wore white armour and helmets.

One of them approached Galen holding one of droid blaster rifle. "Thank you Sir, for freeing us. I thought for sure we were going to be executed." Galen didn't respond as the trooper stared at him see the hesitation. "Something wrong Sir. I'm afraid I don't know who you are. But you're the Jedi who was sent by the republic, right?" He questioned.

Galen froze. The armour this man was wearing looked too much like the armour soldiers from his memory. Did that mean the memory he had was of this possible war occurring on the planet? He shook his head. He shouldn't ponder such things right now. He had to focus on getting out.

"Sorry. Yes I am the Jedi that was sent to rescue you. Unfortunately I was captured." Galen said lying, but lying for the right reasons. They were all equals at this point anyway. "My name is Galen. I'd like to learn everybody's but I don't think I have time to. They're coming." Galen said.

"What do we do General?" The trooper asked again as the sound of metal footsteps came from both ends of the block.

Galen looked at him again confused. ' _General?'_ He thought before shaking it off. "Anyone with a gun, positions yourself at the two ends and fire. The elevator is straight down those corridors. Carry as many weapons as you can. We're going to have to fight our way out." Galen shouted suddenly commanding this escape operation.

The Clone troopers and Christophsisan Military personals quickly ran to the ends as the shields Galen held up turned. The one of the right turning left, the on the left turning right. A lot of the prisoners who weren't soldier were hesitant standing in the cell block dumbfounded that they were trying to escape.

"Any prisoner trying to escape is to be shot. Open fire." A droid shouted as more droids pooled at elevator entrance, moving down the corridor connecting the 5 cell blocks. Red laser fire blasted down the hall hitting the metal shields and some even going passed Galen sights.

He frowned and made a quick and rather violent movement with his hands, causing the shields to fly quickly down the corridor, pass the other 4 cell blocks and slam into the droids who could do nothing to stop them.

Galen started running to the end of block for the corridor. "Move up and take cover in the next Cell Block!" Galen shouted as everything in that had been freed quickly ran around the bend and in to next set of cells. Galen followed as some of the freed prisoners started firing at the downed and confused droids, lower their numbers.

He did the same pointing and firing the two blasters, hitting a few of the moving droids. It wasn't his usual weapon but he could adapt. He focused on the force and made a few more metal doors turn to shields as they blocked the path to cell block 4 and 5 now. Only 3 more cell block to get pass.

"Get those cells open! We're going to need more help. Give them a weapon." He shouted as they would need more help. The troopers quickly ran and pressed the buttons but the doors didn't open. "What's going on? Why won't it open?" The clone asked as the shooting of lasers from the droids started again. Some freed prisons firing back through the side gaps of the metal shields, firing low from the ground and making sure they weren't in the line of fire.

"They activated the emergency lockdown. All the cells have been locked." An insect looking creature said being one of the escaping prisoners. He was green with a thin body and exoskeleton, and only had 4 limbs unlike some other insect sentients. His eyes were completely black and large.

"How do you know that?" A clone shouted back as Galen listened in, still somehow focusing on conversation while keeping the metal shields up.

"I'm Sinect. I was the Chief of Military Engineering of Christophsis before this war broke out. I know all the inner working of this prison, and many of Christophsis's military facilities." Sinect said as the more shooting start happening and the sound of more droids coming. "There is a floor control panel on the next bend between Cell Block 3 and 4. Get me to it, protect me and I can manually release all the prisoners should they cut the power. We must hurry before they activated the gas or shock systems to knock us out." He pleaded the rifle held tight in his insect hands.

One of the Christophsisan Soldier firing a rifle at the edge of the block turned around to speak. "You're a Verpine technologist for starships. You'll get there and won't know what to do!" He shouted back in more distrust than was warranted. "Master Jedi, just tear all the doors down like you did for us!" He shouted before turning back around trying to shoot the droids on the other side of the shield.

Galen shook his head. "I can't. I need time and focus to do that. I need to keep those shields up and blocking the corridor." Galen responded frowning. He had to act. "All of you go down the right side and don't stop firing. I won't be able to protect you from that side." He started as they all looked at him uncertain but complied.

Galen turned to the insect Verpine, Sinect. "You and me are going down the left, right now!" He shouted to Sinect as he forced the shields down both corridors again causing the droids to stubble back in a pile of metal. They quickly ran and Galen focused to pull a few more doors from the cell block 5, down and in front of himself and Sinect to protect them as they approached the screen of a computer panel. Galen fired the rifles and hitting 2 battle droids before a super battle droid managed get up and shot one of the rifles out of his hand in a sting.

All the other prisoners ran for the right side and fired their blasters like madmen not wanting to give the droids a chance to attack. The right corridor became a massacre for the droids. Together without being divided between the 2 open sides of the block, the prisoners had a great chance of over powering the droids from the single side.

Sinect managed to open the side of the computer and started working on overriding the system before the lights went out and the entire the floor went black. There was no light for anyone to see the droids but the droids were equipped with night vision and could see clearly. They fired back being soulless and cold without hesitation or fear.

"AH!" Shouted prisoners being shot, as blaster fire started again from the right side, the droids didn't give way. The prisoner's chances of holding and taking that side were slim in the dark and blind.

"I need some light. I can't see." Sinect said as he needed to be able to see the cables within the walls connected to the computer. Galen was able to peer over from the shield protecting him. He couldn't see well in the dark but for an instant thanks to the red lasers flying about he saw a threat. A massive, built and sturdy looking droid approaching with a cannon for a hand?

It was a rocket launcher equipped Super battle droid and it fired a white, flying rocket straight at the metal shield. The force announced its danger as Galen force pushed the shield he had hard and fast as a rocket flew straight at it. The metal was torn apart in the white and red explosion that flooded light in the cell blocks for that moment.

Every one stopped firing. The ash and smoke from the explosion blinding the droids on Galens side and all the prisoners hiding from the droids on the right side. It was dark, empty, and silent considering the droids continued walking. They were cautious though as even the droids knew it was too silent. It was like the calm before the storm.

And it was a storm beginning with a roaring human growl. "RRRRAAAAAHHHHH!"

Blue lightning and electricity arced and danced in the dark surrounding a humanoid form, storming forward was a volley, lightning storm that took up the whole leftside. The droids on Galen's side didn't stand a chance as they exploded into frying fire and metal. The human roar of the being everyone thought was Jedi was heard in the dark shadows that went blue with light and spread everywhere sparing nothing in its path.

' _I am not messing around_!' Galen thought as he focused on only the fight and need to get out. The force was brimming from him as he used it to dash at speeds that were hard for the human eye to keep up with. The blue lightning coming from his hands spread and sprayed everywhere he ran pass the scraped droid, pass the elevator and appeared behind the droids on the rightside. The lightning sparking and bouncing of the walls menacingly.

The droids could see the blue light shining in the shadows behind them and went to turn. But Galen was too quick as he rained force lightning on them and ran at them, punch, kicking and pulling them apart with an orbiting shield of lighting surrounding him in a sphere. His grunts and roars of fighting and annihilating them scared the prisoners who watch. Now seeing how dangerous this man was.

Galen didn't have the appearance of strength or power looking as thin as a whip. And true to his appearance he was swift, smooth and accurate with the form of an assassin. But with the force literally enforcing and empowering his physical prowess it didn't matter. He was a power-house and high stamina beast that could fight on for days against vast numbers. He wasn't patient either and didn't like to be treated as a fool. He had a habit of grunting loudly like beast further giving him the image of an unstoppable monster. And there was very little Galen feared or was weary of. Galen didn't know this about himself, but his body knew how he fought and who he was. Its instincts and natural ways connected with the force with ease.

It was over quickly, the sound of droids moving ended.

The lightning stopped and focused to just Galen's hands as the blue light shadowed and mixed with the darkness of the cell blocks. Without light it made him appear freighting to the former prisoners staring at him. The small cut and blood on his forehead was like the cherry on top, being his only injury. The blue shadow that had freed them with a rampage upon their enemy.

The lights went back on the Galen stopped focusing the force lightning in his palms. Then all the cells doors slide open freeing the prisoners being held.

"I got the lights back on, managed to release the prisoners and shut down the gas, shock, camera and elevator systems controls on this and all the floors above us!" Sinect called running to them his footsteps loud on the metal surround face. He hopped and jumped over the droids and of the walls like the insect he was, still clenching the rifle in his hands. He approached Galen. "Master Jedi. I've rigged the systems so they won't be able to turn the power off on this level again. Those droids don't know how to operate Christophisan technology so we have maybe 10 to 15 minutes before they figure it out! But I can control the elevator from here meaning we can go up whenever you're ready." He said enthusiastically and surprising Galen. It shouldn't have been that easy to control the entire prison from the bottom basement, yet this insectoid did it.

Galen nodded and looked up to see all the prisoners on floor leaving there cells, some looking confused while others were cheering. They all quickly went about picking and wielding weapons that weren't connected to droids. The clone troopers were all talking and looking at Galen in discussion.

One of the clone troopers then approached Galen, taking his helmet of and staring at him curiously.

"I'm assuming you're the highest authority?" Galen questioned finding the way the clone was looking at him strange.

The clone had its reasons. "General, how did you use that lightning?" He asked frowning. It almost like he was surprised by the lightning. Was he that strange for using lightning?

Galen didn't think it was that out of the ordinary, it felt so natural. But reflecting on it, Galen realised that he couldn't remember how had learnt it or if it was a normal thing. He responded with a shrug not really wanting to answers questions about himself that he wasn't even sure about. "Jedi trick. Not an easy one." He answered firmly hoping that was all and that the trooper would accept it. He did do it by using the force anyway so it was a force trick.

"Really Sir. Then that is impressive. I've only heard rumours of one other...former Jedi who could create lightning, and he isn't the most liked person." The clone answered back appearing to analysis Galen. The clone had reason to be cautious, what with the rumours surrounding Dooku's abilities. He wasn't the only one cautious after that display either, the other clones that had witnessed it becoming cautious.

Galen saw this too, but now was not the time to focus on anything else other than escaping. "What's your name?" Galen asked wanting to brush it all to the side for now.

"CT-16-3576. Or Reload, Sir." The Clone answered squinting.

"Reload ?" He said aloud finding it a strange name but shook his head to not worry about it. "Whatever, we'll talk about explanations later. Let's focus on escaping now." Galen argued to which Reload nodded slowly. Galen diverted his attention to the new group that had formed from the unsealed cells.

Many clone troopers in white armour and many dark skinned people in matching Christophsis Military uniforms. Like Sinect there were other Verpine insectoids wearing what looked like engineering gear. A few Humans, Twi Liek's and Rodians wearing rather normal, and perhaps poor and rugged clothing. Then there were the weird and unique ones.

"It's good to see you in one piece Sinect." One of the weirdest ones said getting a nod from Sinect as it approached Galen, Reload and Sinect. It then looked at Galen. "You're the one who freed us?" He asked. He looked like a he. And did address Galen with some respect but there was a tone of superiority to him.

His appearance was terrifying looking like a walking human skeleton that was actually a hard, pale skin. He also had deep sunken black eyes that Galen could hardly see. He wore a black and blue thick robe that looked heavy and covered most his body.

Galen's eyes drifted quickly to Reload's, making eye contact with the clone before he looked back and nodded. "Yes, but I'm not sure for how much longer." Galen answered looking at the 3 others of the same species behind the speaking one.

The creature took a glaring stance judging Galen. "My name is Osseus, Cheif of Global Astrogation Systems and Sensors on Christophsis. Can you find a seven digit number which describes itself?" He asked randomly.

"Excuse me?" Galen asked bluntly confused.

Reload looked at Osseus with a screwed face. "What?" He asked.

"Osseus.." Sinect mumbled.

Osseus sighed in disappointment. "The first digit is the number of zeros in the number. The second digit is the number of ones in the number and so on. Can you give me an answer or not?" He asked with some arrogance.

Galen shook his head. "We're trap in prison full of droids that are going to kill us. I don't have time for riddles." He said turning to walk away as a Christophsian Soldier approached the group.

"Don't worry about the Givin Astrogators. Their species usual greets people with Quadratic equations. We're fortunate that the Givin on our world now realise that most common people do not possess such intellect." He said smiling as Osseus grimaced loudly.

Reload frowned. "Givin? I know your kind. Your planet and people sided with the Separatists." He said with a snarl. "Been supplying them with Astronavigations and Starships."

Osseus grumbled. "My home world actions do not reflect my species as a whole. You judge me for this yet you're fine with the former slaves behind us who we're enslaved by you Christophisans." Osseus said out loud pointing at the military soldier getting mixed reactions from the people around him.

The soldier speaking to Galen shook his head before shaking Galen's hand. "Thank you Master Jedi for freeing us. I'm Dov Rench. I was a Sergeant in the Christophsis Military. I am at your service as are the men." He said gesturing to the Soldiers with dark skin and white hair.

"Thanks. It's good to know." Galen said thankful for it but unsure if they would be able to get out. 14 levels underground and it was a hell of a fight just getting through this floor. 13 more til they reached the surface and no doubt on the ground floor there would too many droids to fight with the numbers they had. It wouldn't be safe or smart to go straight up to the ground floor and start fighting.

Not only that but the whole place was too small and compacted. No place to run if they started to lose.

"What do you want to do General?" Reload asked as everyone present looked to Galen wondering what he was going to say.

"Why the hell should we do anything that guy says?" A man the same species as Loathsom asked, his blue and monsterous body easy to identify as the same as Loathsom's. "You Jedi aren't the most trustworthy people. Always lying for you own gain." He shouted as many of the people who weren't part of a government or military group started mumbling lowly to each other.

Dov frowned in some anger. "You have no say in this Degra! You're an actual prisoner in this facility and the only reason you're free is because of we need you to help us get out." He said as Degra pointed his gun at Dov and several other former prisoners that had been freed pointed their weapons at the clones and christophisans. The clones and christophisans responded likewise. The Verpine, Givin and former slaves did nothing other than slowly back away.

Degra saw this and sneered speaking to the slaves. "You slaves really going to let these people control you again." He started getting a few questioning looks from the former slaves. "You should all listen to my plan."

The clones and Dov then started arguing with the criminal prisoners over what they should do, leaving Galen completely out of the conversation. He looked at Sinect wondering what the insectoid knew only to see him watching with a thoughtful expression. At least Galen though it was. Wasn't easy to read the face of an insect.

Galen frowned and whispered in Sinect's ear, Sinect being the only one who seemed to be on his side and the only one that he knew was from the planet. "Slaves?" He asked in a whisper.

Sinect turned and whispered back. "You don't know? Though that is not surprising. The Oligarchy of Christophsis has a secret slave labour system in its higher society. Publicly there are no slaves, but unofficially not so much."

"Then why have they been imprisoned?"Galen asked as imprisoning the slaves of the nobles of the planet would be pointless.

"When the Separatists invaded, the elitists and high council government of the Christophsis abandoned the planet. All the members were Christophisans, most of whom had their own slaves." Sinect started. "The slaves were found in the estates and imprisoned for simply being in the wrong place at wrong time."

Galen stared at Sinect confused. "Then why are you still here?" He asked. If Sinect was Chief of Engineering, why didn't he go with the high borne and officials?

Sinect frowned as much as an insect could. "...The Separatists still had to..."protect" the highest powers and authorities on the Christophsis. The Oligarchy of Christophsis is a Humanocentric organisation." Sinect mumbled lowly, obvious to Galen that he was hurt by the thought of human dominance resulting in him been left behind and imprisoned. "Myself and Osseus were among those that didn't abandon the planet or weren't part of the evacuation group, so we were some of the remaining highest powers." Sinect answered.

Galen put on a thoughtful face. "They left you because you're not a Christophisan? Bit of a racist government." The dark Jedi noted lightly.

Sinect shrugged. "Maybe, but it's more of a labour and merchant government. Everything revolves around money and the mining industry. It's the reason why Christophsis was invaded. Slavery here is actually a dying business and most slaves are more like employees that simply live in your home without explosives implanted in them and without pay for their work."

Galen shook his head. Not entirely because he was against the system that was in place. On one hand, he could see how the humanocentric and slavery system were wrong and probably a crime to some worlds, but on the other hand he didn't care. He had his own problems to deal with right now. Who was he to the say the galaxy didn't run on slave labour? He didn't have much of a memory to work with anyway.

But at least it explained why slavers were on the planet. So there was no doubt that Galen could have been captured by them in the state he was in. It would probably make things easy too, saying that slavery was a well known thing meant that there would be many sources and informants to be dealt with. He would find the slavers that handed him over to Trench and Loathsom.

"Who are you really?" Sinect asked suddenly and lowly, no one but Galen hearing him. And he thought he was hiding his identity well. So much for that. "A Jedi wouldn't lack so much knowledge of the people he is helping. At least that's my impression." Sinect noted believing it strange that Galen didn't know this.

Galen paused before sighing and whispering back. "I'll tell you when we get out. But I'm not with these Separatists and I actually came to this planet looking for the Senator of Aldraan." Galen answered lying and telling the truth at the same time. It worked as Sinect believed the vague answer nodding.

"How well do you know this prison?" Galen questioned him further as there was truly no time for talk. They all needed a way out and if Sinect knew it, then maybe he could get them out.

The insectoid nodded. "General Whorm Loathsom took it as one of his headquarters. It was already a high security facility and the prison wasn't even half full when they invaded, meaning they had plenty of space to work with. Crime on our planet is actually quite low." He said explaining the prison strategic value. "Plus it meant that Loathsom could take Hostages and use them as bargaining chips or means of instilling fear to the public." He finished with some worry.

Galen nodded and made a quick look around. "I don't suppose there's a staircase somewhere here." He asked hopeful.

Sinect answered for him. "On Basement Level 10. Four levels above us. Prisoners on the levels lower were high priority prisoners. Suppose to never leave."

Galen smiled sarcastically. "That's fantastic. And this Degra?" He noted looking at the blue alien arguing with the Dov and Reload, all the while pointing a gun at them.

"I know the story." Sinect said. "Imprisoned for kidnapping, murder and Illegal and inhuman consumption."

That had Galen's attention. "Illegal consumption?" He repeated.

Sinect nodded. "Cannibalistic acts towards other sentient species, including his own." Despite the disturbing nature of it, it was actually a well known fact that some sentient species consumed other sentient species. The hutts for one were known for such repulsive acts, consuming their enemies to strike fear or simple to try the taste. It was heavily frowned upon but much like many other crimes and taboos, the universe was simply too big to stop it all.

"Damn all of you!" Degra shouted in a rage. "I'm not about to fight my way out of this prison just so you can imprison me again." He continued shouting about ready to start shooting.

Galen looked at him and by appearance this Degra person looked similar to Loathsom. But they were very different. Whorm Loathsom was cunning and respectable, a symbol of enforcing power and leadership. Worthy of the rank of General. Degra was animalistic just looking at him. His body was jumpy and heaving with muscle and from his breath. There was a wilder look in his eyes searching for dominance, that and the drool coming from his teeth sticking out of his mouth made him look like a savage.

Galen couldn't deny this. Degra was dangerous but nowhere near as dangerous as Whorm Loathsom. Galen couldn't believe he had compared the two.

Galen interrupted them, waltzing over in a stride. "You will help us." Galen growled. "If you don't, you'll be killed." He said in quickly and silent whisper. Dov, Reload and a few other soldiers of war picked up on the serious and impatience of Galen. It wasn't a threat though.

Degra took it a threat though, but smiled see the confidence of the Jedi radiate from Galen. "Please Master Jedi killing isn't in your code, so you can't threaten me." Degra shouted back confident and smirking. "And besides what's to stop us killing you for the Droids. I'm sure General Loathsom wouldn't mind a few-AKKCHCH." Degra couldn't breathe as he felt a tight grip surround his neck and lift him of the ground.

Galen frowned and glared holding his hand up using a force chock and grip on Degra. He made a twitch off one finger and Degra's entire body flew straight towards Galen, faster than anyone was ready for.

"Woah!" One the clone said as the blue alien's body went flying pass him only to suddenly stop inches from Galen who wouldn't have any of it.

"ACKKCKSHSH." Degra tried to grab whatever was around his neck to release the choke, all the while choking his voice out, failing to speak.

"You don't know the type of person I am." Galen said softly and dangerously. "Don't assume that you know me. I'm not above killing you and all the other criminals here." He continued, in that sentence making eye contact with every criminal that was watching, making them flinch. "We're escaping this place one way or another. So will you help us or not?" Galen said softly again.

"ACKKAA." Degra tried to speak saying only a loud grunt as his desperation became clearer.

Galen continued glaring into the blue alien's eyes, impassively. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." He said not convinced still holding him.

"ACHHCAHHHSASK!" Degra grunted in despair trying to break free as his body kicked and flailed, on its last breath.

Again Galen didn't give way. "You're going to have to speak up, I don't understand you." Galen was not a patience man perhaps a testament to his age, and his did not like the idea of trusting someone who would most probably betray him. He couldn't remember why he was like this but he still wasn't convinced.

"AHCHASPLAAESCEeeesssaac..." Degra's words became slower and lighter as his body slowly stopped moving.

Reload had had enough. "General stop." He said seeing that Galen could actually kill him if he held any longer.

Galen ignored Reload but understood the last word Degra said. "Please?" He repeated as the blue alien's begging was evident. Galen's frown deepened. "Know that I don't take pleasure in doing this..." He finished darkly before releasing Degra.

"GASPPPSS!" Degra could a deep breath of relief massaging his throat.

Galen gave a menacing glare to Degra and the other former prisoners. "You betray us. Betray anyone here, and I will not hesitate. Just give me a reason." Galen growled before pointing to the rest of the criminals easily telling them from the rest. "That goes for the rest of you criminals as well."

Galen turned to the former slaves who too flinched, having been intimated by Galen. "I know that the clones and military of Christophsis are with me but you slaves, you're free to choose." He said calming, softer and in a more understand tone. "I won't force you to fight. But if you do choose fight, know that I will do what I can to protect you. Sinect?" Galen continued.

"Yes."

Galen had an idea. "Can you control the light controls on the levels above us?"

"Um, yes. I can do that." Sinect answered.

"And where would Loathsom's room be in this prison?" Galen continued, needing to know where Loathsom's room was to find his lightsaber.

Sinect stared into space thinking about it. "Probably the wardens office on the 3rd floor, above ground level." He answered.

"You think he has records of all his dealings there to?" Galen asked wanting to make the most of his time here. There was no way he'd ever come back here.

"Most probably." Sinect answered again.

Galen gave a small smirk before turning to his troops. "Reload, Dov. I've got a plan."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A Jedi on Christophsis? Now of all times? There were so many questions and ways of interpreting this revelation.

Dooku thought it impossible, raising the question of why and how did a Jedi hide on a world or infiltrate a world he had control of? He foresaw nothing of a future in which a Jedi would sneak on Christophsis. There was no action or talk of a spy or infiltration mission occurring within the Republic from his masters reports. The Jedi had suggested nothing and had given away no thought of doing anything as...deceitful as this.

If the Jedi in Loathsom's custody was sent by the council, then why did they not inform the Republic? Why not inform the Supreme Chancellor? As much as the clone wars had changed their ways, this was a change that was completely unforseen. The events with the high rank Jedi assigning Master Quin Vos as a spy against Dooku was indeed a deceitful thing to do. But Dooku had foreseen this treachery, it while being a good idea was a predictable one. Even if Dooku couldn't sense the possibilities of the future, he knew he was in control of things. Master Windu, Yoda and Tholme's minds combined would not be enough.

So why was this happening?

No. It didn't matter. It may have been an unknown but that just meant that Dooku would have to play the game a little more seriously. This was war and those who could not adapt to the unforseen, quickly enough would die in its wake.

He needed to contact General Loathsom and find what he could about this Jedi. Christophsis would soon be a vital part of the Separates plan to dominant the outer rim. He could not afford to lose it too soon, if not at all.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dam these clones and Christophisans. Becoming nothing more than an annoyance!" Loathsom barked inside the AAT as he fired and destroyed another turret and 5 more clones. The loud and large laser cannon of the assault tank could fire shells strong enough to bring a tower down.

From the other side of the enemy lines, a row of clones with rocket launchers lined up to fire on Loathsom's tank. "All troops fire!" A clone shouted as 3 rockets went flying towards the Separatists General's tank from near 150 metres away.

Loathsom saw it on the monitor and shook his head. "Not enough." He noted as he fired the secondary lasers on the AAT, shooting all 3 rockets out of the sky destroying them before they did anything. Without missing a beat he fired the main cannon and killed the squad of clone trying to kill him.

General Whorm Loathsom was a specialist with heavy ground transports and vehicles, the AAT and NR-N99 tanks in the Separatist army were his favourite to use, and in particular when he got into pilot seat of the AAT he became a threat that even Jedi would struggle with on the battlefield.

Loathsom didn't know what it was but piloting an AAT was his cup of tea, being able to pilot and control one completely on his own. And usually it took 4 to 3 persons to control one of them.

Before the War he had been a sell sword mercenary, operating heavy vehicles and machines for civil wars on different worlds. After a few years Loathsom developed communication skills and political power in the wake of his exploits. Pretty soon his home world begged his return wanting him to be a military negotiator and leader. Which he accepted, with the rule that he would be allow to continue his mercenary work when the work came. And it did in the form of the Retail Caucus, a financial institution that worked with the public trade and consumption market.

Joining them lead Loathsom to meet a certain man years before the Clone Wars. Coming to the Clone Wars, some organisations from his homeworld and the Retail Caucus joined the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The Retail Caucus becoming a militarised organisation over night. While Loathsom's certain connection in the CIS got him the position of General.

Outside of his AAT, 100 upon 100 shots of lasers flew through the air, burning, incinerating and exploding around a battlefield that was once large city formed inside of crystal structures. Over 300 battle droids and little over 100 clone and Christophsis resistance fought it out in a fire fight of blasters and lasers.

It was a walk in the park for the General in his tank.

 **BEP. BEP.**

Loathsom raised an eyebrow hearing his communications go off. More annoyances no doubt. He answered without thinking, slowing retreating his tank while doing so. He kept by his side a group of NR-N99 tanks which moved up to a take his position firing on the Republic forces.

A hologram came forth in the form of Count Dooku, impatient as ever. "General Loathsom." He said addressing the Kerkoiden Leader.

So the certain man he met a few years ago before the clone wars was Count Dooku. But instead of calling him by his name, Loathsom answered to the name Dooku had introduce himself as in the underworld. "Lord Tyranus. To what do I own the pleasure?" General Loathsom asked calmly.

Dooku squinted. "I hope I am not troubling you, but do not call me by that name." He said darkly having told Loathsom times to stop addressing him as such. All of Dooku's close business deals and agreements had been made prior to the clones wars, and doing so under his own name wouldn't do. Loathsom didn't even know why Dooku went by that name, so never saw it as a problem.

He nodded. "Sorry Count Dooku. Force of habit after years of calling you that-AHCHCSK." He was silenced from the simple irritated look of Dooku, the forces presence making itself known to the General. He clawed at his throat in response.

Dooku frowned. "Get rid of the habit than. I do not ask much of you other than that." He said deeply before releasing Loathsom. He could not stand that Loathsom would address him as Tyranus after explaining is reasons why he didn't wish it. Someone like Jango Fett knew that and it would have been a great help to Dooku if the Bounty Hunter had lived beyond the first battle of the clone wars.

"Ach. Forgive me Count. I forgot myself." Loathsom said massaging his throat, tiring to get some relief. He glared at Dooku. "I am only in the middle of a battle." He commented sarcastically.

Dooku grinned slyly and darkly. There weren't many people he liked in the Separatists factions, many of them coming of as power hungry or cowardly to him. Poggle the Lesser, Jango Fett, Whorm Loathsom and Admiral Trench, plus a few if not all his dark Acolytes were some of the few he did respect.

"I hear you are winning this battle. But you are taking more time than I thought you would." Dooku said confidently and smiling, before changing back to frowning. "Senator Organa lives. I thought I order the man dead not 4 rotation ago." Dooku inquired as the Senator was a threat.

Loathsom groaned lowly. "You underestimate this senator. He's clearly different." The General answered as the man clearly wasn't your usual Senator. A politician that could lead armies was no joke and the man from Aldderan had a knack for it and its greater game.

But Dooku and his master knew this, it was no surprise that Bail had lasted as long as he had. But the thought that Loathsom couldn't see his reasoning for the Senator's death until now, annoyed Dooku. "Hence the reason I want him dead. It will be one more problem disposed of." Dooku answered not happy with the underestimation of Loathsom. As if he didn't have faith in Dooku abilities and judgement.

Loathsom thought about it relaxing on his seat in the small spaced tank. He brushes his chin thinking. "You should have sent Durg, or Grievous, or even Sora to help me. They would have been all for the taking the man's head early on in this confrontation." General Loathsom said knowing of Dooku's personal selection of warriors and followers.

Durg, the thousand year old bounty had constantly shown he's capabilities, helping to wipe out the Gungan Colonies on the moon of Naboo and killed 3 Jedi in a single skirmish. General Grievous proved himself defeating 6 Jedi at once at the battle of Hypori and defeating Durg and Asajj in combat. Then there was Sora Bulq, the former Jedi Master turned Berserker Dark Acolyte Leader who was Dooku's right hand man and supposedly as strong as the Class-1 threat Master Mace Windu. He supposedly killed the former Chancellor Valorum too.

But Loathsom didn't get them like he wanted. "Your assassin has been quite useless." He said hating how the over-confident woman hid with a good portion of his troops on the other side of the world.

Dooku had some respect for Loathsom, but his attitude at this time was not giving a good impression. "I gave her the orders to remain hidden. Do not blame her for your failures General. Christophsis marks her chance should it come to finally kill her prey." He said confident in his assassin's skills. He knew she had potential for much more in this life.

Loathsom shook his head, only seeing the failures that had followed her. "You gave her the job of killing Skywalker nearly a year ago, when this war first started and the youngling isn't any closer to death." Loathsom argued, but wasn't the only reason he doubted the woman.

On 2 occasions she had out right lost to Skywalker both of which when he was still considered a padawan, and she was unable to turn Obi-wan Kenobi to their cause after months of torturing him and he even escaped from her imprisonment. She has killed a number of Jedi but it was hardly enough to offset her failures in Loathsom's eyes.

Thinking about Dooku words he realised something. "But you saying that she will have her chance, means the weep is coming to this world, with an army no doubt." He said as this was probably one of the reason Dooku had contacted him.

Dooku was stern. "You doubt me far too much my friend. I gave you a world and yet it is still not enough for you." He said.

Loathsom sighed shaking his head. Arguing with a man that could kill him from the other side of the galaxy was like walking on very thin ice and despite Dooku's calm form, he couldn't hide the fury under him from Loathsom. "Sorry but now is not the time for me to talk." Loathsom said preferring to return to the battlefield than talk with Dooku.

Dooku nodded. "Then I will get to the point. First the Republic will be attacking soon being lead by Skywalker. Prepare for battle Loathsom, I do not think this will be a small skirmish." Dooku commanded getting a nod from the General. "Second, you have a Jedi in your custody. Who is he?" Dooku finished asking the question that had been on his mind. It was such a curious, random thing.

Loathsom shrugged. "A nobody as far as I can tell, but he holds an air of superiority to him. His name is Galen Starkiller. Ever heard the name before Count?" Loathsom asked knowing of Dooku's history as a Jedi. Everyone knew it and the old man even still identified as one.

Dooku hummed to himself. "Starkiller? No, I have never heard of such a person in the Jedi order. Anything in particular you can tell me about him?"

Loathsom shrugged again as there wasn't anything to out of the ordinary about the boy. "He's human. Young, maybe younger than Skywalker. Thin body shape and a mean, focused frown on him." Loathsom said, wondering if perhaps it was just his age that reflected that frown Galen had. "When the slavers brought him to us his clothing had been heavily burnt, examinations said he'd been electrocuted with some minor nerve damage." He concluded as they had conducted a medical examination.

"Electrocuted?" Dooku repeated but brushed to the side. "Anything else?"

Loathsme nodded. "Yes, I took the liberty of scanning a copy of his lightsaber and an image of the boy. You Jedi each have your own unique sabers that you create yourselves. If we can find the origin of his laser sword it will make finding where he is from easier. I'll send you the information and images. Perhaps you will be able to recognise him from your time as a Jedi." Loathsom said flipping a few switches and pressing a few buttons to send the information he had on him. He had actually had a feeling Dooku or Venturess would want the information, wanting to please them he kept a copy of the files on him.

Dooku noted that as he received the information, but gave a strange look to Loathsom. "You say this in a strange way. Has your prisoner not answered any of your interrogations?" He questioned as this seemed like a lot of work to do and it would have been easier to just question and torture the information out of him.

Loathsom thought about the question with some anger. "Because he hasn't. And not just because he is tight lipped either." He explained. "I believe he has some memory damage, amnesia of some sorts. When we ask him if he was Jedi, he then asked what a Jedi was." Loathsom finished pondering what had happened.

Dooku gave small smile and shook his head. "Sounds like you are being toyed with General."

Loathsom peered at the hologram with a minor glare. "Maybe. But the origins of this boy are a mystery. And that does not settle well with me. My experience with Jedi comes from information and resources given to me. I have never actually interacted with one of your kind before, and going on background information and databases alone only unsettles me further. I realise that Jedi are threats, and should not be taken lightly." Loathsom answered remembering his research into the religious cult known as Jedi.

While without a doubt peacekeepers, they were dangerous and threatening to tamper with. They were beings that could move faster than one could see, stronger enough to tear metal apart with their bare hands, able use such terrifying abilities like telekinesis, illusions and mind control, and they wielded swords that could cut at the same heat of the surface of a sun. They were scary despite their peaceful image.

Dooku was stoic. "As powerful as Jedi are, remember that they are not perfect beings and never will be. They can make errors like any other being. If they could not make errors, they would be able to see the universe for what it is and not what they believe to be." Dooku answered not liking the image that many had of the Jedi. They didn't see just how "normal" a jedi could be. And that was why Dooku couldn't continue his role as Jedi. They made...far too many errors in judgement.

Loathsom nodded. "You're right. So know that I did not take his imprisonment lightly. I cannot see his escaping easily." Loathsom answered.

 **BEP. BEP**

Loathsom's attention moved to the communicator going off. It was from his personal headquarters. "Hm? One moment Count." He said as he answered the call. "What is it?" He asked before the droid bombarded him.

"GENERAL SIR! THE JEDI WE CAPTURED HAS ESCAPED AND IS RELEASING PRISONERS AS HE ASCENDS FROM THE BASEMENT LEVELS!" The droid shouted hysterically heard by Dooku who's hologram had not left.

Loathsom felt a sickness in his stomach, as if he sudden lost all mass and weight in his own body. He growled in response. "What? How? It has only been 2 hours. I stationed close to 100 droids on the lower levels of the prison. He can't have defeated them all! He doesn't even have a lightsaber!" He shouted to the droid in rage.

The droid continued. "He's on basement level 3, sir. If this continues at the rate it has been going, he'll be on the ground level within 10 minutes. Sir, sir what do we do?" The droid pleaded.

Loathsom continued to growl his teeth becoming very evident. "Command all droids at the facility to attack. Give him everything we have. Activate the B2-Grapple droid and kill him if you have to. I-I will return soon and if he is not captured or dead, I'll dismantle you for scrap!" The General roared in fury, embarrassment and fear of Dooku's response having heard all of it.

"Yes General." The droid answered as the hologram of the droid disappeared.

There was a silence and Loathsom dared not to look at the hologram of his master. But Dooku spoke first. "You don't fail me General Loathsom. You never have, until today." Dooku answered coldly.

Loathsom beseeched Dooku. "My lord, I can handle this just give me some time." Loathsom answered.

Dooku frowned but did not react out of the ordinary, for him. "I know you won't fail me. You never have. But, you have clearly underestimated your enemy in some fashion General. Your first encounter with Jedi is a troubling thing. See that it does not reflect so in the future." He said with a hidden threat.

"..." Loathsom said nothing but nodded.

Dooku continued. "I have sent Asajj to investigate this Jedi. She will see things done properly. In the mean time I shall find what I can about this boy. See if he is a threat to us or not. Never the less though, a Jedi on Christophsis should be treated as an immediate threat." Dooku finished.

"Yes sir." Loathsom responded before Dooku said one last thing.

"Have faith in my Judgement General. You will survive longer doing so." The old man said before the hologram disappeared.

Loathsom took a breath before roaring. "RAAHHHHHH!" And slamming his arms on the arm rest of his seat. Oh, how he was going to vent on this rebels and clones before returning to the prison to kill the Jedi boy that made a fool of him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The prison was a wild riot turned warzone. Loathsom hadn't thought of the implications of storing all his prisoners in the one location. And particularly his own private headquarters. Sure he could pull people out quickly for execution or as hostages to trade, but all of them were his enemies, one way or the other.

Galen had gone on a rampage in the prison, so much so that eventually every sentient being, either droid or organic knew that there was prison break in progress being lead by some exceedingly strong being. He wasn't silent, restrained or shy with his force abilities using force pushes and lightning savagely and violently. Enough so that the facility rumbled with is efforts. What made him really effective though, was that he did it in the dark.

He had asked Sinect if the insectoid could turn the lights off on other levels from their level. Which he could.

Galen was original trained as an assassin and not as a brute, and from that learnt how to fight with the intent of striking fear and uncertainty into his enemies. And to defeat them quickly and with little resistance, he was using the shadows and blind spots to his advantage. Again Galen didn't know why or how he could do this. In no time at all Galen stormed through the dark on each level, one at a time covered in blue lightning as he went. It wasn't until the basement level 2 where he slowed down and was tired enough to rely on the forces he had freed from the prison.

Clones trooper; Christophian Military; Verpine, Kerkoiden and Givin Engineers; Slave Humans, Rodians, Twi'leks and Duros; and finally imprisoned criminals coming from every species of sentients. If it weren't for the fact that the B1 battle droids carried weapons and did not have them made into them like with the Super battle droids, the freed people would not have become a small army of near 300.

Right now, Galen was on the 3rd floor, above ground level throwing and pushing droids with the force hard into the ground, walls or ceiling. He was nearly there. Nearly at Loathsom's private room and office, where the General had left Galen's lightsaber. Reload and Osseus were on the ground level, leading most of all the freed people to the docking bays to see if they could find a few ships big enough to carry most of everyone.

Dov was leading a small group of slaves, Christophians and engineers to the control room on the 9th floor and top floor of the building. Galen's plan was simple and a long stretch, with most of the people fighting to gain a few ships so everyone could leave, a small group hoping to activate a the shock systems in the control room as an EMP to shut down the droids, and an even smaller group being lead by Galen, Sinect and Degra to gain his lightsaber and any information about Loathsom and Trench.

Although this was mainly so that Galen could find out everything about how he ended up here. He took Sinect with him along with him, hoping to keep the insectiod safe and that perhaps his insight on the facility could help. But Galen took Degra and most of the criminals with him. That way he could quickly handle them if they tried to pull a fast one on him and everyone else and, selfishly, to use them as shields as, in reality, it was a bit of suicide mission. Galen could see that it was this since it was mainly only going to help him.

As easily as Galen accepted and was willing to do this with these prisoners, at the same time there was a large amount of doubt in the action. Indeed it was telling him that it was the wrong thing to do. But it wasn't enough to stop him from treating them and the mission as such. Instead it made him wish further that he could remember who he was and make the right decision by it.

He shook his head. It was too confusing to think about it at this time. He made a decision and he had no time or prior commitments to help his thoughts. Just do what he had to do and get out with what he needed.

"We're here." Sinect said as they turned a corridor to see a large metal door, behind them were scraps of droids in a mess on the metal floor.

"Sinect, you come with me. Degra, you and everyone else stay here and warn us if more droids come." Galen said as he walked towards the door followed by Sinect. He was sweating and was tired from fighting, but he luckily had not wounds on him. Somehow, Galen successfully dodged the blasters and laser fire of the enemy. But he was still slightly bleeding from the cut on his forehead.

"Hmm. Whatever Jedi." Degra growled lowly as he turned away in silent anger. He was still feeling humiliated from what had happened before and even felt fearful as he had thought that Galen had decide to kill him right there and then.

Sinect approached the door tried to open it only to find it locked. "Give me a second. I'll have it open in a moment. Could you tear a hole in the wall right here? And be careful not to pull out the cables. " He said as Galen instead made a quick motion with his hand and the door opened.

Sinect stared at the open door that once locked. "How'd you do that?"

"Jedi trick. Wouldn't work on Blast Doors but something simple, like this is usually pretty easy. But there are exceptions. " Galen responded as Sinect sudden jerked his head as if he heard something.

"What is it?" Galen asked frowning.

"The droids are coming and they seem to activate some new ones. The radio wave length coming of them is different to the ones of the B1 battle droids but they feel similar to B2 battle droids." Sinect said before shaking his head as they entered.

"How do you know that?" Galen asked somewhat impressed with Sinect's knowledge and senses following him in.

Sinect looked around the room. "My species, the verpine can sense and communicate through radio waves with our antennae. I hear all the droids communication without them realising." Sinect as Galen was really surprised to hear that. "Couldn't hear through the cells though. They were designed to hold Verpine too, so I couldn't sense or hear their communications back then." Sinect said.

Galen nodded not really sure how to act to the information but quickly pushed them down for later. They were in and so he quickly went about searching the room as the door shut behind them. It wasn't much honestly. A small room with a desk and a few shelves all made of metal and another small door connecting through to a bedroom and bathroom. General Loathsom took his job seriously and wasn't uncommon for Generals to sleep next to or even in there commanding and planning rooms. Made the job all the more easier if you didn't care about appearances.

Galen focused with the force as he knew searching it his eyes wouldn't find it any faster, but using the force to guide him would help him find it quickly. He stared at one shelf on the left side of the room, feeling that there was something hidden behind it.

"What is it?" Sinect asked seeing Galen stare at it.

"There's a hidden safe behind the shelf. I'm sure my lightsabers there." He said wanting to make this quick, and noted a large pack just next to the door frame. "Search his desk. If you find anything useful put it in the pack just there. We'll take everything we can." Galen said and with the force slowly pushed the shelf out of the way to reveal a safe.

"Do you know the code?" Sinect asked picking up the bag.

Galen smirked. "You forget. I don't need a code or key." He said and lifted his hand which gripping the safe door with the force. There was some shaking and rumbling coming from the safe but Galen closed his eyes and focused greater. All that he had done today with the force was not impossible for other Jedi to do and achieve. Little did Galen or many know.

The safe door opened to revealed more than Galen was ready for. And he could easily recognise what it was. Credit chips, filled the safe full and more than Galen could count. There was some documents and paper work, no doubt holding Loathsom's secrets, but surprisingly there was more. Two data pads and a few data cards, a small, black metal box and next to the box was Galen's lightsaber.

"Yes." He mumbled grabbing the weapon and equipping it to his waist. He glanced at the black box in thought, curious as to what was in it. He didn't think it would hurt to look so picked it up. There was a lock but with a quick motion of his fingers Galen opened it to find it full of green crystals, and not just any crystals. They were Kaiburr crystals, the crystals used to power a number of powerful weapons including lightsabers.

Galen's eyes widen and he turned to show Sinect who behind the desk going through the panel and holo-screen, downloading the information and even looking through some minor files and papers. The insect looked up to see what Galen was showing him.

"Oh my...those are."

Galen nodded. "Kaiburr crystals. I recognise them-AR-" Galen head suddenly hurt as flash of memory that made no sense happened in his head.

... _It was dark everywhere. Black and grey metal everywhere appearing darker than it should have. There was a voice going over a speaker but so echoed that it didn't sound like words to Galen. A lucent green light glowed from beyond his gaze. Then a beam of green energy erupted past him and Galen could swear he could feel the force slightly empowering this beam..._

"Hey, you alright?" Sinect asked seeing a sudden look of pain come across Galens face.

Galen rubbed his head before he shook it. "Its' nothing." He answered peering at the green shards of crystals. Were these crystals connected to his memory? So many questions that Galen want to answer right now. "How'd he get his hands on these?" Galen questioned aloud more and more feeling that he made be connected to all this.

"Here, most probably." Sinect answered getting a look from Galen. "Our planet is a hub of crystals and gems. Its' a well known fact that some Kaiburr crystals were found during our mining operations." Sinect finished. He had lived most of his life on Christophsis and knew how the market worked. "But the marketing of Kaiburr crystals or any weaponise-able crystals for the purpose of warfare is illegal. Far too dangerous. Most are sold for high prices to engineering shipyards to as power cells or for energy storage." Sinect said looking slight worried.

"Loathsom and Trench have to be stopped." Galen said suddenly. "People like them...shouldn't be and can't be trusted with such power." Galen said knowing what they have planned can't be good for anyone.

Galen closed the box. "We're taking everything. The crystals, the data pads, the credit chips, paper work, everything." Galen said more to himself to which Sinect nodded. Better to have all of this in his hands than in anyone else's. Maybe the senator would know what to do.

"I've got just about everything downloaded to the data card. Here take...the...what the?" Sinect slowly stopped talk spotting something under the table.

He had Galen's attention. "What is—"

"OH!" Sinect was suddenly push out of the way from a small droid running from under the desk, jumping up and trying to grab the black box from galen's hand. It didn't work thought as Galen held the box tight and the droid that looked a lot like a rabbit hung from it realising that it had stuffed up. Galen wasn't going to let it go easily.

Galen stared impassive at the droid hanging from the box not willing to let go. " ." Galen said about to snap at the little droid that hung innocently.

Sinect actually gave a small laugh. "A servant droid. Its' Loathsom personal one if memory serves me correctly." Sinect said giving a shrug. "Their loyal little things. He's not going to let go any-"

 **BANG**

Sinect stopped, being interrupted by the sound of blaster fire and the shouts of the prisoners outside firing.

Galen reacted quickly. "Grab everything. Leave nothing. I'm sure they handle it a little longer. Keep it all hidden to until I say so." He said before a sudden spark of lightning shocked the little droid of the box and into the wall. The servant droid wasn't dead though as it slowly got back up to look at Galen who slowly walked over to it.

Sinect went to the safe and started filling the pack with credits and papers but did take note of Galen approaching the little droid. "What are you doing?" The verpine questioned.

Quickly Galen grabbed the rabbit droids head and lifted it off the ground with ease. He stared at the little droid that continued to try and grab the box from Galen's other hand. Casually and without looking Galen threw the box to Sinect who caught it.

"Put it in the bag." He mumbled. "This droid serves Loathsom?" He questioned looking at Sinect from the corners of his eyes. Sinect nodded with what looked like a frown but Galen looked back at the droid.

Loathsom was planning to kill him. Galen had no memory beyond waking up in a crater and waking up in a cell. The situation wasn't Galen's fault from his perspective and Loathsom and Trench knew nothing about him other than he was able to use the force. Yet that had warrant enough to have him killed? Galen couldn't accept that.

Galen's arm lit up with blue lightning that trailed down and upon the rabbit droid that sparked with light and twitched uncontrollably. He fried the droid that could nothing to escape. It stopped moving quickly and hung from its head in Galen hand.

"Was that necessary?" Sinect asked cautious since the little droid was not threat and Galen had killed it slowly and near heartlessly. It was worrying and frightening to witness and only served to create more doubt in Sinect's mind. The insectoid had to question who this man really was and if he could be trusted.

Galen thought of answering but did not. Instead he pondered what he just done. It felt natural to do such a thing, as if he had done it many times before. But again much like his feeling about the criminals outside, he felt conflicted about his treatment of them and this droid. It didn't feel like him, whoever he was. The different between thought and action only confusing him. He shook it off again. He had to worry about it later.

"Stay here until I call you." Galen said ignoring Sinect's earlier statement and yet still carrying the rabbit droids head, dragging it in his palm as he walked out the door.

Galen back straightened at the site at the end of the corridor. Many of the criminals that had come with him were lying on the group with scorched, black holes of them. Those who weren't dead fired with complete intent to scrape whatever droids were around the corner, out of Galen's sight. Degra was still standing and turned to Galen.

"HEY! Stop standing th-" He didn't finish as a massive droids, similar to the Super Battle droids dashed through the group of criminals behind Degra and at the same time had thrown and cut them up with the sharp and spiked claws it had for arms.

Degra went to turn but before he could 4 spike pierced through his hide and impaled him into the ground. His face screwed before falling down on the ground. Standing over him, what looked like a Super battle droids pulled out the claws it had instead of blasters out of Degra's back. The droid looked up and down the hallway to see Galen standing there watching.

Behind the droid with claws, the prisoners turned to shoot but Galen stopped them. "Shoot the droids that come! I'll handle this one." Galen shouted as his lightsaber moved to his hand with a thought. The prisoners obeyed instantly turning away and firing on the droids charging from their side.

The droid that had killed Degra looked up and the single eye it had on its chest glowed red, anticipating the attack of Starkiller. It wasted no time charging in a rush.

Without thinking, Galen let go of the servant droid he had in his hand and kicked the droids at Grapple droid charging at him. The lump of scrap metal flew but did nothing to charging droid who battered the small thing out its way, tearing in two.

But Starkiller was already upon the grapple droid. In battering the flying servant droid out of the way the close combat droid had swung it left arm out, leaving it open.

"Got you..." Starkiller mumble swinging his blue lightsaber across to slice the droid in half from its stomach.

 **SSSSSShhhhhhh**

It didn't work as an electrical barrier protected the body of droid completely. Starkiller didn't react on the outside other than dropping his guard for a second, but that was all it took before the Grapple droid grabbed him hard, squeezed hard and then throw him into the wall on its left with a rough slam.

Without giving way, the droid went to slash Starkiller as he hit the ground but he dodged bouncing off the ground with a roll. He made a solid motion with his palm and he force pushed the droid up into the ceiling with shattering impact. Starkiller didn't let up either as before it the ground, he used force lightning with a force push to hit it mid fall, the combined ability stunning the droid. The Grapple droids metal denting from the impacts of the pushes and was sent into the wall opposite Starkiller. Trying to understand what hit it, it had trouble moving.

Starkiller frowned continuing his assault, attacking without stopping the force lightning that electrified the droid across the metal hallway while running at the droid while he did so. The droid recovered faster than thought as it didn't seem to do anything as the Grapple droid quickly got back up and swung its claws at the charging Galen. Starkiller dodge again, going for the blind spot and open spot of the droid. He made a hard swing and just like before the barrier on the droid blocked his lightsaber. He only had time for the one attack though as the droid swung and slashed again twice before Galen blocked on the third slash.

It was a bigger threat than the other droids no doubt being able to take multiple blaster shoots and was build for close combat that would shred enemies with mechanical, armoured strength giving Galen a challenge but soon the fight became one sided. During the flurry of slashed and sparking blades, Galen would get one quick strike in that would have ended the droid if it wasn't protected by the electrical shielding.

Technically though, the electrical shielding wasn't stopping the energy of the saber but the electo-magnetic containment field of the saber. The containment field being needed for the weapon in order to keep the heat of the lightsaber from burning its wielder.

But the droids programming and functions that keep its attacks and motions perfect and superior to flesh became its undoing. It was too robotic and puppet like, having a set and easy to read combinations of moves. It didn't do anything that was new or varying, and it didn't show advances or passive measure of action that could adapt efficiently. It was extremely strong in terms of strength and the electrical barrier was a hindrance to ligthsaber users. But it was extremely limited in skill, not much of a threat to warrior able to adapt on the move.

"Mmm. Enough." Starkiller muttered, in an instant throwing his lightsaber into the air and back flipping from the attack of the droid. He brought his hands up to his chest and focused his force lightning and telekinetic abilities into his palms in a white and blue glow. Shrapnel from walls, ceiling and floor of the hallways converged on Galen in a stilled and silent moment that droid could tell was Galen's finishing attack. It charge with full force but was completely overpower by the force push and lightning that Galen threw forward as a wall of energy aimed only at the droid.

The Grapple droid slammed its back into the wall that crumbled and bended from Starkiller force attack, the droid's mechanical limbs breaking on impact. Despite this, the droid stumbled back up broken and with its' final vision, saw Starkiller in the air having jumped and grabbed the still airborne lightsaber and brought it down to cut the Grapple droid into 4 pieces with the single strike.

Galen shook his head. "I got to carried way." He muttered before looking at Loathsom's office door shut at the end of the hallway. "Sinect! Come out!" He shouted as somehow the verpine heard him and came running.

"Why don't you just bring the whole building down?" He asked astonished at the tore apart, solid metal wall Galen had nearly toren through. It the battle sounded dangerous and honest epic to the Sinect that didn't actually see it.

Galen gave a small smile. "Maybe next time." He said not comforting Sinect in the slightest before they both ran down the hall to join the prisoners firing at the coming battle droids.

They joined quickly with the prisoners as Galen jumped to the front of the group and effectively started blocking and reflecting the blasts of the enemy. Most of the prisoners took note of him joining them being cautious and even fearful. They had heard the massive impact Galen made when he destroyed the Grapple droid and at this point were just thankful he wasn't their enemy and didn't want to do anything against him.

"This the last of them?" Galen asked, looking at the enemy and seeing that they wasn't many left.

One of the criminals, a thin looked rodian responded. "This is it." He answered shooting the second to last one.

The remain droid seeing it was the last, dropped the rifle and gave up. "I surrender." It yelled pathetically and everyone stopped firing.

Sinect approached Galen with the bag that had everything of use from Loathsom's office. "I managed to fit everything. Here you carry it, it'll be safer with you." Sinect said offering the bag to Galen.

Galen's face twitched and pushed it away. "You hold on to it. I'm starting to hate droids and I don't want the bag getting in the way." Galen finished.

A human criminal spoke next. "What are you talking about? That one is the last one." He growled about to shoot the droid standing still in fear with the lift door behind it.

The lift opened behind the single skeleton droid and it turned to see it reinforcements standing behind it. "Than—"

It didn't finish as the B2 Grapple droid swung its massive claw and torn the droid apart as it went flying away. It wasn't by itself as 11 more followed together in group of massive, sparking droids covered in an electrical barrier. Galen realised then that Droid weren't dangerous for their intelligence or adaptive capabilities, but they were dangerous because of their numbers. Overwhelming Quantity over quality was a droid's strength.

Galen seethed. "End them. I've had enough of this prison!" He shouted charging followed by his fellow prisoners for the next fight.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Anakin. The Jedi Council along with the advisory commit of the Supreme Chancellor has elected you to lead a task force to break the blockade over Christophsis and retake the planet." Master Windu said seated in the high council chamber at the Jedi temple on Corusant, surrounded by all the High council members but one.

Anakin nodded peacefully but on the inside was celebrating that he had been given such a task. Especially when Obi-Wan was unable to join the meeting and discuss his feelings on the subject. In a way he knew Obi-wan would underestimate him but never the less, Anakin was wise enough to know that Obi-wan was on his side and thinking of his betterment. But again there had been many times where Obi-wan did not see or seem to trust his student's judgement.

Anakin removed the thought, trying his best to forgo such thoughts. "Yes masters, I'll see to it." He said. When came to speaking with the high council it was a respectful and understand type of conversation that was to be done. But at the same time, discussion had to be simple, clear, to the point and with reason. During these times of war it only made the council meetings shorter.

Master Windu nodded before starting the mission briefing. "Good. Senator Bail Organa was part of relief team assigned to the refugee zones on Christophsis in a relief effort to further help the immigrants escaping the war. We want you see to his safety and join his relief teams who have joined with Christophsis military. You must commence the attack within 5 days. Any longer and we doubt the Senator will still be alive when you arrive. Captain Rex and Admiral Yularen will be joining you, I hope?" Mace finished hoping that Anakin's troopers were well rested and ready to return to the battlefield.

Anakin was pleased to hear Windu's question about Rex and Yularen. Recognition wasn't a clear and even spoke of thing within the clone wars, there being far too much happening to keep record of everyone's success. If Rex and Yularen were recognised it also would mean that the 501st region was most likely under observation of the Jedi and Republic. There service in the war being quite heavy and well known among the Republic and Confederacy. That and it was Master Windu of all people praising his soldiers only spurred Anakin. The serious and absolute natural of the Jedi who was seen as the by a lot of people as strongest in this era was hard to get by in anyone books.

"Yes Master. They have been very helpful comrades and I don't think I'd be able to do anything without them." Anakin said with light mirth in his voice.

"Strong, you're feeling for them are." Yoda started seated next to Mace. Despite the universes view of the Mace being the strongest Jedi, there was no denying that the old, green man that would be joked off as a frog by smugglers was the strongest. So many centuries of experience and training had labelled him above many and recognised by the strong.

"Trust them you do, so trust in them this council does. Come far in the Jedi order you have Skywalker, impressed we are in your abilities and deserve your knighting, you have." Yoda said with some joy. He more mischievous that one would think, often speaking in ways that were confusing and not just because of his speak.

"Thank you Master." Anakin said nodding.

"While it is true you have come far, this will not be an easy battle." Ki Adi Mundi noted next to Yoda. The Cerean Jedi Master was one of the more practically Jedi, being insightful and wiser than many. Being trained a Jedi and the born the intelligence of a Cerean made it easy for the Master to make correct and logical judgements. He could understand the reasoning of many things. He continued. "The Republic is in fear that this will turn into another Jabiim." He finished thoughtfully.

Anakin frowned thinking about the failure on the world of Jabiim. Far too many Jedi were lost to that world's inclusion in the clone wars and leaving the world the way Anakin did, disturbed the young Jedi more than he would like to admit. But he wouldn't doubt the Supreme Chancellors judgement of the debacle and his promise to himself about it. "I won't let something like that happen again. You have my word Masters." Anakin said.

"We believe in you Skywalker." Oppo Rancisis said, by far the strangest in appearance on the Jedi High council. Four arms, white hair all over his face and a serpentine's tail would scare most, but he was one of the most loyal being one of the greatest Jedi to resist the dark side.

He continued. "But there is much at risk with this mission. That being said it was decide that Master Kenobi will also join you on his mission. However due to the war he will not be able to join you immediately, so you are to wait for his arrival away from the blockade." Master Rancisis finished.

Anakin had already reviewed the blockade over Christophsis as well as a number of other blockades controlled by the Separatist. Although he couldn't deny it was one of the most heavily fortified blockades he was confident he could do this without Obi-wan's assistance. "It would make more sense if I break through on my own. Get an earlier start on the attack." Anakin suggested.

"Christophsis will not be an easy world to take." Shaak Ti said being only hologram, currently on Kamino. She did not see this the same way as Anakin, feeling that during the clone wars patience was needed. "The world is heavily blockaded, more so than we have seen for a lot of other worlds. It is unwise to simply charge in. You must be patience Skywalker. We chose Master Kenobi because of you close relationship as student and master. You make a good team." She finished smiling.

"But I can do this on my own. I'm capable and ready." Anakin argued and most likely he was correct. Despite his age, Anakin was one of the Republic's and Jedi's best General and pilot.

Ki Adi agreed but not completely. "Yes you are ready. But you're knighthood was still only recently. It hasn't even been 2 months since you're knighthood." Ki Adi said reminding Anakin of this fact.

Anakin continued though. "But I have completed all the missions you have given me with success." He said.

"True. You've proven to be great pilot, perhaps even better than myself, Master Tsui Choi and Master Tinn." Plo Koon said making his presence known to. Plo had taken great notice of Anakin's piloting skills having an interesting in piloting himself. Many even believed Master Plo was the third or even second greatest pilot in the era. The master continued. "You are wise and caring, and you are a capable warrior but that is not the path of a Jedi. Glory and victory in battle should not be a means in simply defeating your enemies."Plo said wisely.

"Yes Master." Anakin said nodding seeing some of Plo's points and praises.

Master Yoda spoke. "Still much to learn you have Skywalker. In a different path, you're new lessons will appear. Ready, we believe you are for the challenges of knighthood. Prepare though, are you?" Yoda questioned.

They believed Anakin and Anakin had always believed in himself. Whatever would come his way he would step up to the plate. "Yes Master. I'm ready for more."

"Then once the surface is secure, join you I will." Yoda said smiling.

Of course there was some cache. But Yoda himself joining him? Why? Maybe a diplomatic meeting? Anakin didn't know but it would most likely involve him. "Why are joining me and Master Kenobi, Master?" The Jedi knight asked.

Yoda gave a light laugh. "Hmhmhm, soon enough, find out you will." Yoda said continuing to smile.

Yoda was planning something and judging some of the worried looks coming from around the council chamber it was big. Anakin did what he could only do. "Yes Master." He said nodding. He hoped the harder to understand side of Master Yoda wouldn't drive him crazy. The old and powerful master's sometime goofy nature would often leave Anakin and others confused and unable to read the Master.

Eeth Coth, the Zabrak that was on the council when Anakin first met with the Jedi high Council when he was boy interjected. "If you have any trouble, contact us or the republic. Preferable, we want to have more ships for this battle, but the war effort is stretched as it is. I hope you understand." He said too coming from a hologram.

"Yes Master." Anakin nodded.

Master Gallia decided to give note to. "Guard the supply ships well. The forces and people on Christophsis will need those supplies when you arrive." She lectured.

Again Anakin nodded. "Yes Masters."

"You are dismissed." Mace finished as Anakin left to find the 501st region to prepare the attack.

After Anakin left the council chamber they begun discussion again, starting with Ki Undi giving Yoda a serious and stoic look. "He is not ready. He is impatience, selfish and prideful." The master said seeing much of how Anakin acted during this council meeting and in the past. Ki Undi's time as Anakin's master also supported the view Ki Undi had. "He's trust for us is fading and with it our trust in him." The master finished.

"I agreed." Master Windu said. "While is abilities are remarkable, he relies too much on his emotions and feels rather than his instincts. And...he's hiding something." Mace said having being concern of Anakin's actions outside of the war. The amount of time he would up and vanish left the master disturbed.

Yoda laughed it off. "Worry too much you do." He said before his face lost its mirth and became serious. "Young, Skywalker is. Lacking of experience and responsibility, his is. A chance to learn this, this is for skywalker." He said as the council had plans to further Anakin's training as Jedi and as a leader.

Oppo shook his head. "It's no good." He said voicing his concerns. "This method of learning and experience through war, it is not the Jedi way and breaks much of our traditions." He said worried for the culture and future of the Jedi order. "This war has taken far too much. My only hope is that Skywalker passes with the knowledge that violence should be avoided. I believe in him." Oppo stated in thought.

Shaak Ti spoke. "He wants to prove himself. But his approach to do so is wrong. But I trust in master Yoda's judgement." Master Ti said gesturing to the grand master.

Master Windu sighed, not because he disagreed with them but because of how often Anakin had become the centre of their meetings. No one person should be in the thought and actions of other all the time. The whole discussion of his destiny as the chosen one riddled within the high council. They shouldn't have to focus on Anakin's future as primary thing over the effort of ending the clone wars.

"There is alot of concern for Skywalker's future." Windu started. "And giving him an apprentice will only things more difficult in my mind. We will vote now and give them a testing period. We don't have the time to discuss this action to take with the war going on." He said pausing to make sure all attention was on him. "Time is against us. So, I vote No to giving Skywalker an apprentice." Master Windu said being honest with his thoughts.

"Yes."Yoda said

"No." Ki Uni answered.

Master Plo stroked his chin and answered. "Yes"

Shaak Ti closed her eye a moment before answering "Yes."

"Yes." Oppo said with a sigh.

"No" Eeth Coth said looking grim at Master Yoda.

Master Adi Gallia gave a quick glance to Eeth. "No". She answered.

"Yes." Even Peil said sounding rugged over the hologram he was on.

"Yes" Kit Fisto said with a grin.

It was already 6 to 4 but honesty was something needed for the High council or else it would leave too much suspicion. Finally it was Master Tinn who had the final say. "Yes" He said although still contemplating it.

"Then it is decided. Ashoka Tano will be Skywalker's apprentice." Mace said announcing the judgement of the high council. Although it was rushed and did leave many concerns among the Masters, they all accepted and respected the outcome. They were Jedi. Personally concerns were important to have, but they had a duty to the Republic as defenders and duties to the traditions of their culture. They would have to wait a see the outcome of doing so before deciding further on the futures of Anakin Skywalker and Ashoka Tano.

Chrsitophsis would be a fine place to test them.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In a hard upward slash of his lightsaber, Galen brought down another Super battle droid that collapsed in pieces on it back. It must have be the 58th or 59th super battle Droid he had destroyed. Galen was exhausted, sweating profoundly and heaving as moved. In his mind he couldn't comprehend his exhaustion, feeling that it shouldn't have been this tiring for him. As arrogant as it sounded Galen felt he wasn't performing anywhere near his best, not because he wasn't displaying his full skills but because it was tiring him faster than it should have.

Whatever had happened to him the last few days had left him without the energy he needed, more than he had realised. He needed to rest. And a good one that would let him regain what strength he had lost.

But he couldn't stop here. He could continue. How he could, he did remember. Why he could remember it, he didn't know. Again it irritated him that he could remember his force abilities with easy yet knows nothing about himself.

Force body was the technique he was currently using to keep himself going. It was a force ability that allowed the user to push the body beyond it natural limits and even forgo the effects of exhaustion, pain, stress, old age and even prevent death where one should die. It was basically forcing one's self to move when the physical body didn't want to, controlling one's body like a puppet with the force. It was dangerous to use no matter the situation or circumstances as it didn't heal the body but made it worse but making it continue to work at levels that it should no longer be able to maintain.

Galen wasn't dying but his body needed to rest, needed to sleep. And Galen wasn't going to give it to his body.

They were almost out. With the last droid Galen cut down, it was the last one in the hanger. Sinect was behind him, still holding the battle rifle he had taken from a B1 battle droid and the bag with all of Loathsom's secrets. As were the surviving criminals that joined Galen. After the attack of the Grapple droids on floor 3, most of the criminal that had joined Galen had died, leaving only 4 others with them. A christophian, a human, a rodian and a Kerkoiden all looking rather defeated. Droids were far more dangerous than Galen had given them credit for.

"Hurry up! The EMPs about to go off!" Reload shouted from the transport ship with Dov and Osseus standing behind him. All around the ship and hanger bay droids made up of B1 and B2 battle droids, B2 Grapple droids and Droidekas laid in burning scraps and the bodies of dead prisoners made of many different peoples joined them.

The group ran for the ship as across the hanger another blast door opened to reveal another legion of more droids storming towards them firing without restrain.

"Keep running! Don't stop!" Galen shouted slowing down to cover the group, blocking and reflect blaster fire as the survivors ran for the cover of the ship. "Start the ship! Leave the door open as you take off!" Galen continued managing to reflect a good number of shoots back at the enemy, bring them down.

The ship was airborne and Sinect and Reload continued to shoot from the open door. "Galen JUMP!" Sinect shouted and the dark Jedi did. Jumping backwards, almost ten metres in the air he continued to block and deflect the attacks of the droids in the hanger.

"We made it." Sinect said diving for the safety of the inside of the ship as Galen remained on the open door to look at the prison he had been keep in, Reload standing and hanging on behind him. It was a massive castle like structure surrounded by rock and crystals within a cave. From outside the castle giant spider like droids and tanks fired like crazy to gun them down.

"We're not out of this yet." Galen noted as he struggle to deflect the fire of the heavier lasers. "When the EMP going to go off?" He questioned Reload standing next to him.

The clone looked at him. "5 seconds. I don't think we're going to clear the pulse, we're not far enough from the castle." Reload said in a panic as a blue light went off from the castle. A blue wave with light, small electrical sparks blew up in a surge of power, instantly most of the droids and machinery fell to the ground. Below on the surface, tanks and the spider like droids cessed to function and abruptly hit the ground twitching or sparking.

The EMP wave was on their tail, quickly catching up. "Damn it." Reload muttered seeing that they weren't going to escape it.

Galen took a breath and electricity charged up his arms in the most passive and neutral manner it could. He shoot it forward in calm and completely different manner to which Reload had watched him do so when he destroyed the droids. It was slow and appeared light weight as it hit the EMP, stopping the wave slightly, before it continued on them.

Reload closed his eyes even with the helmet on feeling the light buzz the EMP and the ship even started to rock and move in way that said it was going down. But it stopped and continued on.

Reload looked to the Jedi who just saved them as he walked in the ship and the door closed behind him. "You did it. You saved us." Reload said with relief.

"Not all of us." Galen said seriously. "How many made it out?" He question walking over to take a seat next to Sinect.

Reload followed. "A lot more than you think. There had to be close to 400 people who escaped with us, and around 300 made it out. They left in a larger transport ship to join the senator, while we waited for you in this." Reload said.

Galen thought about that, seeing that Reload and Dov probably thought most of Galen's group would die to so went with the smaller transport. In was a hollow feeling thinking about it but never the less nothing could be done about it now. Galen had even told them that it was probably going to be a suicide mission to retrieve his lightsaber.

He put the thoughts down to think of a more significant one. "So you know where the Senator is?" Galen continued questioning more interested in that than anything else.

"My troops sent a message saying that they made contact with Senator Organa's forces. Their currently fighting Loathsom's forces right now and have retreated from battle. Loathsom's given up on chasing them as well and is heading back to the prison." Reload took off his helmet, showing a rather happy face. "He knows what we did, and he's probably going to have fit when he gets to his base."

Galen had learnt already from the talk on basement level 13 that it was Bail Organa that was on the planet. The only person with a name in his memories was on the planet which was good sign and the best place to go to first. "Are we going straight to the Senator?" He asked only thinking about that. Loathsom and Trench could wait a little longer before he returned to "talk" with them about the circumstances of his capture.

Reload shook his head. "No. We're going to a rendezvous point to ditch the ships. It wouldn't be a good idea to bring ships that could be tracked. And Bail doesn't simply allow people to his base. That would be stupid and we could easily be lying." Reload said with respect.

"And the other escapees are there?" Galen continued.

"Yes. They've probably nearly their already. Christophsian military will meet with them and verify the story with their troops and clone troops currently with them." Reload said as Ossues joined them.

"Dov says we should be there in about 40 minutes." He said still sounding superior and disrespectful to Galen.

"This is Loathsom's private ship isn't it?" Sinect asked Osseus, getting everyones attention. "This is a Sheathipede-class transport shuttle, otherwise known as a Neimoidian Separatist Shuttle. Only high ranking officials in the Confederacy have these types of ships." Sinect lectured showing that the Verpine had a greater knowledge of starships too.

"I don't care if he misses it." Osseus said. "We needed it more than he did anyway." The Givin astro-navigator noted.

"Ever a Givin's mind, never caring nor blind." Dov hummed from the cockpit of the ship. "Logical to the end you Givin are." He said focusing on piloting the ship.

From that point the prisoners, along with Sinect, Ossues, Dov and Reload talked amongst themselves as they flew away. Talking about Loathsom, the clone wars, christophsis and themselves. Galen simply listened the entire time, absorbing as much as he could so that he could try to piece together what he had landed in. He had no memory of any of it. Closing his eyes he told them to tell him when they arrived as he quickly fell to sleep, thinking of how he was going to confront Bail Organa.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I hope you readers were able to get through this monster of a chapter. Again like I said before I don't know when I will update but by some miracle it will before the end of the year.

Please review, comment, criticizes and endorse.


	3. The Senator of Alderran

I don't own Star wars, it belongs to lucasarts, George lucas and Disney

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm still looking for a beta. So of course there is some issues of spelling and grammar and all that good stuff.

Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: The Senator of Alderran

The flight was too short for Galen, 40 minutes sleep proving pointless in recovering his strength. Arriving a small distance from the rendezvous point, he could see what remained of 2 massive transport ships that the escapees had used to escape. Large shuttles, no doubt normally used to carry droids were burning metal and fuel all over the area. Sinect had thought for a moment that they had been caught and destroyed. But this was not the fact.

There were no bodies anywhere and it didn't look like they had crashed from angle of the wreckage. Dov and Reload then explained that they would have set it to self-destruct, to leave no trace or clue off where they were. But, there would be squads of droids out searching for them soon enough and all they would find is the wreckage. All the more reason not to land near the meeting point and walk the rest of the way.

After taking everything that could be of use to them from the ship, Galen's group set it to self-destruct and watched it explode into flames. Then they started walking to the rendezvous point. Sinect had given Galen the backpack with all that they had taken from the good General, but they had spoken in private and decided not to show the others yet. When asked about it, the two simply said that it was information for Bail when they arrived and that it would for the best that they didn't see it. The criminals that remained didn't care but Dov, Reload and Ossues did want to know. But Galen denied them and none of them wanted to cross the Jedi.

It wasn't a long walk taking no more than half an hour and none of them really spoke to each other. To which Galen was thankful. He wasn't so sure how to approach speaking about himself and didn't think he could keep up his charade being that he had no real knowledge of the situation he was in. He was surprised Sinect or even Reload didn't question him during the walk. Thinking that of the group, those two would want to know. Sinect, in particular he thought, would have questioned him by now. Why hadn't he?

Arriving in silence at the base of a tower that was still in good shape carved within a large blue crystal, Christophian Military showed up, guns pointed and suspicious of the group. At that point it was all in Dov and Reload's hands. And unfortunately it didn't go as well as Galen had hoped for.

The military had verified Dov and Reloads story, and even identified Sinect and Ossues as government officials of Christophsis. But when it came to the criminals and Galen it was a different story. Of course, the criminals had their weapons taken and were put in binds. They didn't seem to fight it. Every now and then they would look to, Galen wondering what he would do.

They were afraid of him. They didn't want to cross Galen in any sort of way that would make them his enemy. Galen had showed freighting ability and skill during their escape. Galen was self-conscious of this but out of his need to find Bail and remember his memories he brushed them to the side. The image people had of him didn't matter to Galen, but he did think he could try to lighten up a bit. He didn't want to make anymore enemies than he already had.

A Christophian approached Galen with a thoughtful look on him. "You're the Jedi that freed everyone. The one they're calling the Blue Shadow. Name's Galen?" He questioned informally to which Galen nodded quickly.

"Galen Starkiller. Did everyone make it out ok?" Galen asked coming of a sympathetic. He did care about the people that had helped him escape, appreciating that they had followed him as they did.

The solider nodded. "They're all fine sir. Some have some minor injuries but nothing we can't fix. " The military officer answered. "My name is Cooper, I'm the captain of this group. Sir, if I could have a moment. Could I please see your lightsaber?" He asked holding is hand out.

There was no way Galen wouldn't see red lights with the man's question. He looked slightly nervous asking and even the soldiers around them seemed unsettled. Galen shook his head. "No. How long will it take to arrive and met Senator Organa?" Galen asked wanting to get a move on, in the back of his mind knowing this was trouble. "We should start moving before any droids show up." He said continuing to try and get his point across.

Cooper didn't by it. "In time, sir. But I must ask, how did you end up captured by the enemy?" He asked casually, although clearly digging for answers on who Galen was.

Galen thought of an answer, trying to mix what he had learnt from his time here. "I...I sneaked on to the planet a week ago with the intention of capturing Loathsom and Trench. Unfortunately, a group of slavers jumped me and handed me over to the General." He said sounded disappointed in himself.

Cooper looked with disbelief. "A Jedi captured by Slavers? I've never heard of such a thing. And yet you were able to escape and free General Loathsom's prisoners, and disable the forces he had at his base." He said.

Galen furthered his lie. "I was careless against the slavers. It won't happen again." He said with some fury.

Cooper paused before continuing his clear investigation. "Could you repeat something for me? You said you came to the planet to capture Loathsom and Trench." He said empathizing his question louder than necessary.

"Yes, why is tha—Ah!" A blue pulse hit Galen from Cooper's weapon stunning him, but not leaving him unconscious. Galen staggered to the ground, on his knees grabbing his chest and arm. Reload, Sinect and Dov quickly went on guard going for their weapons, but before they could they were surrounded with the Blasters telling them not to do anything foolish. Ossues and the prisoners only watched, mildly interested and yet still alarmed that the solider had attacked the Jedi.

Cooper didn't point his weapon away from Galen. "No clear transmissions have managed to get of the planet. We were only able to get word out that Whorm Loathsom was on Christophsis. No one outside of Christophsis knew the Hach, Trench was on Christophsis. How did you know Trench was here if no information about him got out?" He questioned seriously. He wasn't messing around and if what the escapees had said was true. Then he was right shoot first and asks questions later against a jedi that could probably throw him over one of the 30 story towers around them with the force.

"Why'd you do that?" Galen asked, not understanding the man's hostility.

He growled. "You should be unconscious. We were planning to drag you back to base-camp. But I guess that proves you're a Jedi at least." He noted. "Only a human Jedi would be able to resist a stun pulse." He said before calling Galen out. "But we have no record of Galen Starkiller, as a Jedi General. And we haven't gotten any connection with the Jedi order to verify if you are one." He said taking every moment seriously.

Galen stared at him, with a small glare. "I'm not here to fight you, I just want to see Bail Organa." He said being honest.

Cooper didn't believe or see why he should do anything for this person. "Why should we? Witnesses among the prisoners said that you could conjure lightning. To our knowledge there is only a select few who can do that, including the enemy. How did you learn this ability?" He questioned in distrust.

"A Jedi taught me." Galen answered.

It proved nothing. "What proof do you have? Who trained you? Who was your master? What was there name?" He questioned further.

Galen didn't have an answer, not even so sure what a master was in being Jedi. "I-you wouldn't know them." He answered unable to answer, trying to think of some way to reason with them instead of cutting them up with his lightsaber.

"Them?" Cooper repeated. "You have more than one Master?" He continued, not wanting to give this man a chance to betray them. They were already on their last leg against the CIS, and if a force-wielder suddenly showed up now it would probably be the end of them.

Galen took a moment to think and catch his breath. "I just want to meet with Bail Organa. He knows me." He said.

"Does he?" Cooper asked sarcastically. "That's not what he said. When he found out about the prison escape and found out about you leading it, he had no idea who you were." He shouted.

Galen took some breaths and shook his head. "Trust me. He knows wh—Ah!" He didn't finish before another blue stun pulse hit him forcing him to stagger back further.

Cooper wasn't about to trust this man. There was nothing to say he wasn't a liar and a sneak. He may have saved all the prisoners but that by no means was enough to trust him. He wouldn't trust their leader to this man that could kill easier than most. That would be stupid. "Why do you want to meet with the Senator?" He asked pointing the gun a Galen.

Galen couldn't think of an answer, "Like I said he kno—Ah!" Again another pulse hit Galen forcing him on his hands and knees, his eyes trying to roll behind his head and his consciousness was trying to disappear.

Cooper snarled. "Liar. Why do you want to meet with the Senator?" He demanded an answer. Galen was holding out on him and Cooper wasn't about to back down.

Galen was about ready to attack this idiot. He wouldn't let someone walk over him like this. All it would take is a quick swing of his saber and cooper's head would go rolling. Such a dark thought to have. Galen silenced it revealing so. Fighting would not be a good thing to do. He had to tell him something better than "I know Organa". "I have information on Loathsom and Trench." He coughed. "You can verify it with Sinect. It's in the pack. Let me give it to him in person." Galen asked not bothering to get to his feet.

Cooper looked back at Sinect then back at Galen seeing the plain black, back pack on Galen. "Give it to me." He said gesturing for it.

Galen didn't want to, knowing that it was his only card other than his abilities with the force. "No-AH!" Cooper shot him again and Galen fell back on his shoulders and back. Cooper took it off Galen, holding him down under his foot before throwing it to another solider.

"Here. Search it, and be careful." Cooper said eyeing the pack hoping it wasn't a trap. The other soldiers watched carefully as the man opening it did the task slowly.

Then he saw what was inside and opened it fast. "Woah! Look here." He said pointing the open end of the bag at the Cooper and everyone else. "A lot more than a lot of credits." He said as the bright color of the republic credits was clear.

Cooper frowned. "Anything else?" He said as the man started searching through it.

"Data pads, data cards, data drives, some paperwork from the looks of it." He said off handed and with little care. He's eyes widened. "Got a black box too." He said not sure what the box was.

"Any weapons?" Cooper shouted as Galen thought of his next action.

The man shook his head. "None as far as I can see." He answered.

Cooper attention changed turning to Galen who had gotten to his feet. "What are you doing?" He asked still pointing the gun at Galen.

"I'm standing." Galen answered still feeling the effects of the stun. He body wanted to collapse, too exhausted from the earlier battle and shutting down from the pulse. The stuns had a greater effect when one was being hit more than once. Yet still they were unable to break Galen down to his own surprise.

"Get back on the ground!" Cooper said not feeling safe with Galen standing. Galen didn't do anything other than look at Cooper with a tried and bored face.

Cooper cringed not wanting to take any risk. The way his homeworld was right now was no place to gamble with who your enemy or allies were. He was afraid yes, but wasn't about to do anything cowardly. "I said, back on the ground!" He shouted.

"He's not an enemy!" Sinect shouted from the crowd.

Cooper and few other soldiers glared at the green insectoid. "How do you know that?" He asked wondering if Sinect was in on it too.

Sinect had his hands up not wanting to antagonise the jumpy and clearly serious soldier. "I know. He didn't show much restrain against the droids, so I say he's on our side." Sinect said getting a few nods from the others who had escaped.

Cooper sweated. "Droids can be easily replaced!" He shouted. "So far, he's given us no reason to trust him and he hasn't proven that he isn't working for the Separatists!" He shouted back.

Cooper, along with all the Christophian Military clearly didn't trust Galen's story and were taking the safety path and choice when dealing with him. They weren't wrong by doing so, but were not in control of their emotions on the subject. Galen could see it and so could Reload and Dov. These men were frightened and wanted to survive. Loathsom hadn't been a complete monster in his ruling of Christophsis but he was deceitful and firm in his rule. He had executed several military figures as rebels against the planet, doing it to demonstrate power and instill fear into his enemies. He had deceived many soldiers who had surrender into his rule and back stabbed them at the right time later on. These soldiers most likely knew the men that had died or at least witnessed it. They knew that they were targets.

Galen knew that they wouldn't trust him easily and couldn't use violence against them as much he thought it would make things easier. He grabbed his lightsaber from his hip, planning to give it to Cooper. If it made them feel safer than he was willing to compromise. "Here—AH!" Cooper fired another stun pulse instead of seeing Galen giving him his weapon, thinking that Galen had drawn it to attack. Galen fell to the ground unconscious once again unable to stand it any longer.

"I knew we couldn't trust him!" Cooper shouted pleased with himself.

Reload shook his head and shouted at him. "He was giving you his lightsaber! What is wrong with you?" He said as he had seen Galen's intentions.

Cooper and the other soldiers were silent before Cooper spoke. "An unconscious Jedi is a harmless Jedi. Any other time when a jedi isn't unconscious, a Jedi is dangerous." He said as everyone could sympathizes with that logic. "Bind him and carry him. We'll take him with us and interrogate him the HQ." Cooper said before the group started walking inside the building, walking down stairs to the underground rail systems.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Smoke was generally never a good sign and when it was coming from General Loathsom's headquarters it could mean a truly bad outcome. After hours speeding along to meet this Jedi, what interest Asajj had was gone. Standing on the SNAP speeder was a chore that left here back and legs in stiff pain from the long trip. She would have to request a different speeder and one that didn't require standing up. Let the droids do that, having no feeling of pain.

Approaching the headquarters she could see droids either running about or sparking on the ground in an attempt to get up. Tanks were moving while others were not. An EMP must have been set of which was the logical thought looking at the place.

This Jedi was at the very least good at what he did and wasn't some padawan that didn't know what they were doing. But how did he escape? What actions did he take? It was an interesting thing to wonder to the women who enjoy fighting and creating some serious carnage. He would have to be skill with the force for one and skilled in hand to hand combat. Whoever he was would make a good warm up to her real prey. Skywalker would be here soon enough and the trap would be sprung to kill the man who had become a hero during the clone wars.

As she speed through the groups of droids and tanks she approached the General, seeing him shouting in a rage at the droids who must have be reactivated from the EMP. Ventress smiled seeing the Loathsom act as such having never been able to make the blue monster flinch from her childish taunts. She wondered if he had handled Senator Organa yet? The Senator's death would be very beneficial to their cause. If only her master would let her hunt and end the man's life. It was what she was good at after all.

"Useless. Every single one of you is useless! It was one boy, and a legion of you metal idiots couldn't bring him down?" Loathsom Shouted in a fit making the the droids shiver more.

One of the droids tried to reason with the rage filled General. "Sir, he freed all the prisoners. The-" Before it could finish Loathsom grabbed it by the neck and tore its head off.

Panting from rage, Loathsom pointed at one the droids. "You, get the security footage of everything of the escape. And you, send a team of droids to find them!" He shouted to two droids.

The droid he wanted to send to find them hesitated. "The ships are still rebooting, it'll-" Again Loathsom silenced the droid that tried to say no. This time though he grabbed its blaster rifle, shot once to silence it and shot it 7 more times in anger.

Pointing the rifle at a different droid he commanded again. "You, get the teams ready, right now!" He roared as the droid nodded without hesitation no wanting to end up a piece of scrap metal. It irk Loathsom that the droids had would be so stupid and that despite being given emotions programming they wouldn't be able to read the situation. It became nothing more than a hindrance in an army of expendable soldiers. They were droids for that sole reason.

"Yes sir." The droid said running off as the few other waited for further commands.

Asajj shook her head in amusement. "Your first failure and you're already tearing apart droids." She said eyeing the sparking droids.

Loathsom growled. "And where were you!?" He roared turning to the sith in training, not at all worried about what she could or would do to him if he pushed her too far. He thought that Ventress would have already arrived by this point and yet she was only turning up now. If she had been here earlier, or doing anything for their occupation for that matter, perhap things would have been different.

Ventress just smiled lightly pointing at herself. "I was on my way. My army is hidden on the other side of continent, remember? I can't help it if it takes me so long to arrive." She said as her eye drifted to the large Magna Tri-droids slowly reactivating and getting back on its feet.

"Then next time don't travel by speeder. Get a ship damn it." Loathsom snarled before starting to walk away as the sounds of the giant Tri-droids stomping around becoming more frequent.

Asajj followed with grace and superiority, enjoying the General enraged. One, it made her feelings and connection with the darkside swell and empower her feeling the rage of others, and second, the General had openly complained and belittle her achievements in the past. "You are pathetic in this state Loathsom."She said with glee before frowning. "Know though, that I have still killed for less reasons." She threatened which did nothing to intimidate the General.

He countered smugly and seriously without missing a beat. "And yet failed on more important occasions." He growled as they approached the lift on the side of the prison, leading to the hanger above. Looking out at the tanks and droids reactivating as they went up, Loathsom couldn't believe how crippled their forced had become. Sure this wasn't the largest base they had and there were many other thousands of droid on standby across the planet. But this was his personal base. "Damn that Starkiller. He will pay for this." Loathsom growled aloud intriguing Asajj.

Asajj made a thoughtful face. "Starkiller? Is that this Jedi's name?" She questioned having never heard of someone with such a name.

Whorm Loathsom shook his head. "His full name is Galen Starkiller. A bratish Jedi with a figure as slim as yours." He said nodding to Asajj's body. "There is no record of this Jedi so I thought nothing of his capabilities." Loathsom said honestly seeing his fault and not going to make it again.

Asajj shrugged with a smile. "That's what you get for underestimating a Jedi. People say you're skilled enough with a tank to kill a Jedi but never have you actually killed one. Have you?" She asked getting a murderous look from Loathsom. "But I have." She crooked darkly.

Loathsom snored at the words. "With a lightsaber maybe." He mumble as the lift opened to the hanger which Galen escaped from. "You're here for the information on the Jedi. Come to my office and I will give you all the knowledge I have as long as you kill him." Loathsome said before looking around the hanger confused. "Where's my shuttle?" He questioned quickly as one of the droids following them addressed him.

"Um, General?" It started.

You could hear Loathsom's growl within his throat before he answered. "What is it?" He muttered.

"The Jedi appears to have taken your personal ship and he also appear to have entered you're office." The droid said weakly.

Asajj eyes lightly widened while Loathsom looked like he was about to burst thinking about it. "Wha—his lightsaber...What else did he take my safe?" He shouted in question.

The droid weakly answered. "Umm, everything? And he also...destroyed your servant droid."

"RAAHHHAHAH!" Using nothing but his arms Loathsom beat and pummelled the droid like a raged gorilla swing his massive arms down continually.

Frowning at this reveal Asajj knew the dangers of this information. "Was there anything liable to us in that Safe?" She asked wondering what knowledge was now in the enemies hands.

Gritting his monstrous teeth and appearing to be on the verge of popping a blood vessel, Loathsom answered. "...Yes."

Growing further anxious with what they had lost Asajj asked. "And what is it?"

Not wanting to answer but knowing there was no choice Loathsom put everything on the table. "Resource and energy crystal mining transfer paperwork, data plans of our forces, future ruling plans for Christophsis, Strategies and battle droid formations, planetary resource listings, planetary defense grid coding, my own personal payment fees and samples of the Kaiburr crystals found in the deep within Christophsis crystal mining holes." Loathsom said lowly.

There was silence for a moment at the amount of information Loathsom had just given them. "...Is there more?" She asked pretty sure of the answer she was going to get.

"Probably." Loathsom said nodding.

Asajj processed the information quickly and slowly hummed her emotions before smiling at the end. "hmhm, hmhahahaHAHA. This failure is unacceptable General." She said with white teeth. "Enough so that you should be executed." She said lightly stroking her lightsabers unmissed by the General.

Loathsom placed his hands behind his back and faced away. "You can't execute me, even if you wanted to." He said in a calmer demeanor. "You need me for the coming battle. Dooku has already told you of Skywalker's arrival, yes?" He asked sure of the answer he was going to get.

"If he gets by Admiral Trench. Which he probably will."Asajj said easily, having had much experience with Skywalker. Yes, she had lost to him multiple times but she was ready this time. He was unnaturally talented from her observations and dangerously reckless, but without failure. Well, there was Jabiim but that one battle in the clone wars was disastrous for everyone involved. Asajj was probably the only one to benefit from it when she was able to capture Master Obi-wan Kenobi and the Clone Arc Trooper Commander, Alpha.

Loathsom disagreed. "Trench is one the greatest Starfighters and Admirals this side of the galaxy, while Skywalker is a boy with talent. He will need more than talent to get by that man with sheer force." Loathsom thought.

"You have not fought that boy, General." Asajj said again knowing firsthand how dangerous he was, especially in a ship. "You underestimate the Jedi, you need to be more cautious and in control the situation better. Or something like this will happen again." Asajj said.

"I don't want to hear that from you." Loathsom growled getting a frown from Asajj. "You treat many of them as a joke and yet Skywalker, Kenobi and many other Jedi have eluded you." He said darkly.

"While those who have not, perished painfully." She warned even darker. Asajj felt that one, having a strong urge to cut the General into pieces now. But she then gave a soft smile. "Have more faith in me General." She suggested with grace.

Loathsom took a moment. "Dooku said something along those lines too. You're definitely his student." He said before a bepping went off from his transmitter. "It's Trench." He said activating it causing the hologram of the Spider-man to appear.

"General, I heard that the Jedi has escaped and that the prison fortress has been disabled. Is everything alright?" Admiral Trench questioned clicking a few times. Upon hearing the news Trench was ready in wait to charge down to the planet, help his allies and hunt down the Jedi, Galen.

Loathsom nodded. "It could be better." He growled. "I have...underestimated the Jedi. I have Asajj with me to discuss our next action." He said gesturing towards the women lightening Trench's mood. Trench thinking was a positive one hearing this, thinking that now that dooku's assassin was working with them, their actions would become more fluid and precise.

"Give me a moment Admiral. I think it wise to convene with the Tactical droids and Lieutenant Sleet first being that they are helping lead our forces. Is TI-99 still on your cruiser?" He questioned as he went about signalling a connecting to TJ-55 and TU-37, the Tactical Droid current manning the ground defence and offense while Loathsom was attending to the matter of the escaped Jedi. While at the same time he sent a signal to Lieutenant Sleet, General Loathsom right-hand man who was a Kerkoiden like Loathom and was currently watching over the mining strips and holes of Christophsis.

Trench shook his head. "TI-99 is currently commanding the Droid Control-Warship as a defensive measure. I thought it prudent to change our tactics for the battle to come and to see if we had any infiltration issue surrounding our Jedi issue." He said with thought.

Asajj found interest in this. "Did you? If I recall, yourself and the General both said there was nothing unusual a week ago. But if you have done some digging, have you found out anything?" She questioned if with the grace and warning of an angered queen.

Trench was stoic not feeling threatened but understanding her feelings. "I thought nothing of it until it became obvious." Trench said with a troublesome face, seeing that both Asajj and Loathsom were not liking the way the conversation was going. "Christophsis is a planet with a history of being constantly bombarded with asteroids and meteorites. When we took the planet, we subsequently shut down the planets Planetary Orbital Defense grid that would destroy extraterrestrial threats such as meteors. We did so thinking that if given the chance the Christophians would use it against us." Trench said gesturing to Loathsom which Loathsom had no problem with being mentioned.

The answer was clear from Trench's report. "The planet has been being bombarded with meteorites during our occupation?" Asajj questioned receiving a nod from the two in charge.

"It wasn't out of the ordinary for this to happen on the planet. Through this though, the Republic could have sent him using the meteorites as a cover. Disguising and allowing gravity's power to gain access to the planet. But shutting down the defense grid with this risk as an outcome was the best decision." Trench said remembering the reports and advice from the Tactical droids, that much like Trench and Loathsom, agreeded with the idea of shutting off the planets defense grid.

"It was the logical thing to do." A hologram of a tactical droid said appearing and having heard the last of trench's report.

"TJ-55, thank you for answering so soon." Loathsom said aware of the tactical droid's current efforts on the battlefield.

The tactical droid nodded. "Thanks is not necessary. Our battle for Christophsis will soon come to a close. But addressing the subject that Admiral Trench spoke of, I do feel that Mistress Ventress does not see the logic in our decision making of shutting down the orbital defence grid." It said looking at Asajj with its white, lit eyes. "If we had not done so, the military of Christophsis and the clone relief teams of the Republic would have used them against us. There was a 96% chance of the enemy using these facilities to attack our orbiting blockade from the ground. There was only a 13% chance of the Republic realising our actions and applying an infiltration operation through it. It was the best course of action."

Asajj wasn't unnerved easily and even now she wasn't, but the tactical droids always found a way of getting under her skin and angering her. Their logical thinking, zero-sense of self-preservation, complete heartlessness and overall puppet like speaking would get under most people, even the most willful of people's skin with their thought processing minds. It made them a valuable droid and weapon to the CIS being without selfish thought and will. But unknown to themselves they were very egotistical, having too much faith in logical and numbers rather than understanding and wisdom.

She frowned at the droid's hologram. "And yet we now have a Jedi who is most likely working with the enemy. How do our chances stand with a Jedi now on the enemy's side?" She asked wondering what logic the droid would come to.

Giving Asajj a blank stare it responded. "Chances of rebel forces on Christophsis winning against us were only 0.08%. With the introduction of a Jedi their chances increase to...22%." It answered getting a frown of thought from everyone present.

Asajj knew there was more though. "Did you add calculates of prison breaks statics too that answer?" She asked again knowing the sly ways in which these droids dodge negative results in favour of good news.

It shook its head. "No. New permitters added." It said. "New probability of enemy victory increased to 33.74%." He said and despite having a no emotion voice managed to sound angered at Asajj's point.

Trench shook his head in disapproval. "That is a massive leap from the original probability." He said before two more holograms appeared representing the other tactic droids.

Having already watched the recording hologram the droid knew everything that had been discussed. "But no less recognizes our forces current power." TI-99 said as if it had always been part of the conversation. "I received the reports and information regarding the escape. Although stronger, our forces still remain more powerful and in control of the situation than our enemy."

Trench spoke up. "TI-99 and TU-37, no issues?"

"No Admiral." TI-99 said.

"No issues at present." TU-37 answered.

"Any answer from Lieutenant Sleet?" Trench asked Loathsom to which Loathsom shook his head.

"Signal isn't getting to him. He must be deep underground and the energy crystal are probably disturbing the signal as well. Some of our droids have been malfunctioning down there because of it. That is why him and a few of the other Retail Caucus Captains to watch over than operation." Loathsom said still very aware of the orders they had in regards for the crystal mines of Christophsis.

"TI-99, I don't understand what you mean." Asajj said above all wanting to go back on topic. Asajj asked. "How are our forces still in control?" It would be useful to find out what the droids meant by these words.

TI-99 had no issue answering. "We have a blockade surrounding the planet being commanded by Admiral Trench and Myself, while on the ground we General Loathsom and Lieutenant Sleet's forces of the Kerkoiden Retail Caucus Captains and Droids; as well as Commander TJ-55, Commander TU-37, and of course Mistress Ventress leading the confederacy droid armies. Not only do we have the power to rule this planet, we have the greater leaders to do so. With unity our victory for the Separatists is assured." It said confident.

"Well spoken." Admiral Trench said seeing how their leadership and rule over christophsis had already been established.

Asajj wasn't so sure though."Perhaps. Then, what is our next action General."

"Our defense plan stands the same expect for two things." General Loathsom said frowning. "Commander TU-37 will move a small and strong force to watch the Defense Grid Facility encase of rebel attacks and second, Starkiller and Organa must be found and taken care of." He said seeing that everyone was in agreement of those facts.

Asajj peered at him. "As simple as all this sounds General, I cannot disobey my master and move my forces. I will assist you, but you must deal with this threat." The Sith in training said before the sound of rolling metal came towards her.

"I will." The general said as the destroyer droids, droidekas, rolled up in a small force followed by the quaking steps of the Retail Caucus LR-57 combat Droids. "We're going to strike a hard."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whoever had taken the liberty of locking Galen up had really put some effort and thought into what they did. Waking up in a seat with his arms, legs and hands cover in some metal and plastic casing holding them to the arms and legs of the chair. Then the straps and a helmet around his head, neck and chest to make sure he didn't and couldn't move his upper body. A light shining on him, a table in front of him with a chair on the other side and darkness all around was nearly the same as before. They had put some effort to hold him this group. But it none the less it angered Galen being in the same situation he was in not long ago.

"I better not be back in prison." He growled.

"No you are not." Said the calm and collected voice approaching him from behind. Unable to see Galen had no idea what this person looked like but the voice did sound familiar. Coming into Galen view the man wore heavy looking blue clothing and was clearly of nobility. A second light went on to reveal the chair on the other side further which the man took a seat on. "Well, not a droid prison anyway." He said sounding more and more casual and friendly towards Galen. Better than Loathsom and Trench.

Galen did realise who this was. "Senator Organa." He said as a bit of his tension left him and the thought of tearing the seat and cell open leaving him. This was good for Galen as he knew that for some reason he could trust this man and not just because Galen thought they knew each other. Bail was a good and understanding person, very selfless and very caring towards others instantly giving of this aura and feeling of compassion to others. Galen could trust the person that presented themselves to him and not just because of the force.

Bail smiled. "That is me. And you are Galen Starkiller?" He questioned curiously with a gesture.

Galen wasn't so sure of that but he did answer. "Mmm, yes." He said before glancing at the restrains to get Bail's attention. "Is this really necessary?" He asked.

Bail face went stronger. "We may have you bounded, but such bonds are not enough to hold a Jedi down forever." He mused to which Galen frowned, still not sure of what a Jedi was. "So I'll ask you now, and you better be honest, who are you and what do want?" Bail finished wanting an answer to what had happened.

Galen had thought of what he would say when he found Bail, remaining surprisingly calm. "I've come to speak with you." He said.

"Why?" Bail asked serious.

Looking around at the dark around him, Galen could sense the eyes of others watch and analysing him. "...Is there any way we can speak more privately?" Galen asked wanting only Bail's judgement. Not the judgement of the men around him that oozed anger, uncertainty and fear. They were right to feels these things but it did cloud their judgement of Galen who had been honest for the most part.

Bail shook his head. "I don't think that is possible." He said polity.

Galen frowned a little. "Why not?" He asked with bit of force. Not the force, but seriousness.

Bail's reason was a good one and Galen did believe it himself. "Because you are dangerous." The senator answered assured of this.

Galen hesitated but nodded having strange mix of emotion go through his head. However he did not at all address or show these thoughts, thinking only of remaining calm. "Okay I can kind of agree with you on that." He said as he didn't even know how danger he was. No clue of what he had done before losing his memory. But curious and wanting to understand Bail he didn't change the topic. "But, explain to me why you think so." He asked.

Bail smirked with some doubt and disapproval. "You tore through a CIS head quarter, for the most part without a lightsaber. There had to be 500 droids there alone." He started as Galen hadn't thought there were that many. It could have been the others that helped him and made it possible thought Galen.

"No one knows who you are or where you came from." Bail continued. "The Christophians believe you are a rogue Jedi. The Slaves believe you're a saviour. The criminals believe you're a monster. The Clones believe you are one of dooku's dark acolytes. If the clones are right, such people would not hesitate destroy their own base of operations, especially if it got them the trust of our forces." Bail noted, surprising Galen at the thought of doing such.

"That's sounds like paranoid talk." Galen mumbled lowly not knowing any of this and not really caring. "I don't even know who this Dooku is. I was a prisoner just like everyone else." Galen said.

"Paranoia in war is not unjustified." Bail said thinking it wise to choose the safe path in certain situations. He had gotten himself into many battlefields before, had spoken with powerful and influential men that could have him killed and had worked multiple times with the Jedi. Being saved and even saving them sometimes, one of his closest friends was a Jedi. So he leveled with Galen about his thoughts. "Our enemy has already used a number of underhanded tactics to trick us since these war started. I cannot take any risks, and as the leader of this force working against General Loathsom and the Confederacy, I have a duty not only to lead and win, but to live long enough to do so." Bail said seriously. He may not have been a fighter but he was a leader.

Galen nodded seeing such. "You have a way with words Senator." He said before eyeing Cooper standing behind Bail. "You're more reasonable and calmer than the local Military. It is a testament to you leadership."

Bail took the complement. "Thank you but do not be so quick to judge these people." He said gesture to Cooper who frowned. "Many have lost their families and livelihoods in the defence of their homeworld. If you are indeed a Jedi, such humility and understanding should be easy for you to comprehend." He said becoming suspicious of Galen. Jedi didn't normally take shots of others decisions or choices, and even if they did they would usually do it based on a logical reasoning. Galen's were his own thoughts, not holding enough understanding or kindness.

Noting Bail's face, Galen relaxed. "Sorry." He said apologizing. "Today hasn't been the easiest day for me. Honestly, a nap would be nice." Galen said informally making Bail smile and shake his head.

"You're certainly unlike many Jedi I have met in the past. Not that an informal conversation isn't something I desire". Bail mused enjoying the informally of Galen and the conversation.

Seeing that he had gotten on Bail's good side Galen decide to get down to some of the more serious pieces of business. "Senator. Can I ask a question of you?" He asked wanting to ask many more. But he knew something was wrong and out of place since waking up with no memory. He needed information rather than info of the fight Bail was in with Loathsom.

"What's the question?" Bail asked.

"What, do you define a Jedi as?" Galen asked careful with his words.

Bail did note this but only thought it as test towards himself. "What do I define a Jedi as? That is a strange question." He said with a thoughtful face stroking his chin. "I know that Jedi are known as the guardians of peace and justice in the republic, spreading reasoning, purpose, knowledge and wisdom to leaders and civilizations to bring peace and stability. They protect us from ignorance, from greed and from ourselves. I would personally define them as selfless heroes who can fight the fights that not everyone can." He said having seen the way the Jedi act towards others. If there was any evil in them, only the very self-centred would see it. They proved time and time again, that they we're on the side of peace, never compromising their ideas for easier paths, and that their intentions were for greater good. Probably that reason that Bail thought them as peacekeepers and defenders of others, and also from this that he could see them as adequate Generals for the Clone Wars. He was aware of more than one republic admiral or non-clone personal, working directly from the Grand Army of Republic that wouldn't hesitate to kill civilians if meant winning.

Seeing Bails thoughts and feelings, Galen liked the sound of such people and only made him believe that perhaps he was a Jedi. With the force Galen knew that Admiral Trench and General Loathsom were not good people fighting for a righteous cause. For whatever reason they were fighting, it was for themselves and not others.

Although Galen was still skeptical. Which was why he asked the next question. "What type of Jedi wouldn't follow such beliefs, Senator?" He asked as if there was selfless side, then there was a selfish side too.

Bail again noted the carefulness of his words. Whatever this Galen was hiding, it was of substantial value if asking such thought provoking questions was needed. "There of course people who would believe that the Jedi are corrupt and self-serving. That they only believe what they want to believe, and they enjoy imposing their power and authority on others. I believe only a self-serving person would see such." Bail said wondering where the conversation was going.

"Have you doubts about the Jedi?" Galen asked surprising Bail.

Bail answered honesty. "I'm a politician, a prince and a leader. It would be unwise and foolish of me not to be careful of everything. I do have an entire planet and galaxy to serve." He said. "But at the same time, I do have friends in the Jedi Order that I trust."

Galen tried to nod only to remember he couldn't. "I have some doubts and concerns that I don't think you would fully believe. I'm not sure who to trust." He said. "Bail, please. I need to speak with you in private?" He asked receiving a pause and few odd looks.

Clearing thinking it over, Bails eye turned away from Galen and then back. He then nodded."Very well." He said instantly putting Cooper on edge.

"Sir! I must advise against this." He pleaded not trusting Galen to not try anything.

"Captain Cooper. Its fine. I will be fine." Bail assured giving the Christophian a look to which the man and his men nodded and left one after the other.

Once the room was empty Bail started first. "You have your wish. Tell me about yourself." He said sound more demanding and in control then before.

Galen knew it would sound strange but said it anyway. "Do you...know me?" He asked.

He got a strange look from the viceroy of Alderaan. "What?" Bail said.

"Have you met me before?" Galen asked again with honesty but only confusing Bail.

"No. I don't know who you are." Bail said certain he had never met Galen before. Thinking over it quickly Bail didn't think it strange that Galen knew who he was when introduction were made moments ago. But had they met some time before? "I don't understand." Bail said getting a very small nod from Galen.

"Me either. Now this is going to be hard to understand, but please just listen." Galen said before saying everything that he had wanted to say. Telling the senator how he had no memory of who he was, how he woke up in a crater then awakened again imprisoned. He said how he remembered what the force was and how he could use it before going into the memories of the two dark figured men and the beautiful blonde women hoping that Bail knew something about these images and thoughts. Galen continued on for a time saying how he had no idea what world he was on or what the clone wars were making the senator continue to pull a strange face unable to understand how this worked, how something like this was possible.

When Galen had finally finished he asked. "Do you believe me?" To which Bail answered honestly.

"No, I don't." He said casually and without a second thought. Galen was let down because he could sense that Bail truly did not believe his words. But there was something else, even without the trust that he could sense from Bail. Galen didn't know what it was but he waited.

Bail sighed in thought. "But, you seem to be an understanding man despite being quite rash. So you should be able to understand my explanation as to why I don't." Bail started as Galen listened closely.

"Your story is far too planned for liking." Bail said. "It works far too much in your favor and does not explain enough to me or help my situation." He said as Bail could see that Galen's presence could be very disadvantageous if things went the wrong direction. And not just because it was Galen, a powerful force user.

Bail frowned. "I am in no situation that I should trust you." He said as the fighting was far from over and he had no time to be concerned with Galen's presence.

Galen didn't like it. "Then what?! He asked loudly impatient.

Galen wasn't helping himself as Bail leaned closer across the table watching Galen closely. "Just because you have the power of force does not mean you have power over me." He said darker than Galen thought the senator could be. "Intimation is something I do not bend to. And I say that in the most compassionate way possible." Bail said with a smirk.

"You're wrong though on one thing. I have given you something." Galen said making Bail raise an eyebrow. Somehow they were still listening to each other to Galen's luck. "There is data in the backpack, you must have seen it. That should benefit your forces in this fight shouldn't it?" Galen said thinking that the information he had gain would help his way through this entire ordeal.

"Yes. It does." Bail said nodding. "The plans and evidence you stole from Loathsom will benefit in our offensive counter strike and will be enough to put him away for many years to come." He mused.

"So that should clear me of some suspicion. I would not have given you such information if it was not creditable and if I wasn't on your side." Galen said.

"The information is in fact not creditable enough." Bail answered. "It could have easily been forged." He said angering Galen. Bail took a second before continuing again. "But regardless of its' proof, we do not have time to search into its credibility." He said gaining Galen's attention. "We will be using this information to set our defense and possible counter."

Bail looked at Galen. "With this knowledge, answer this for me Starkiller. Tell me, give me your opinion, what should I do with you?" Bail asked.

Galen had an answer for such sometime ago. "Let me fight with you." He suggested.

"Why?" Bail asked.

Bail did not expect such a simple answer, but what Galen did say also answered more to Bail Organa's thoughts since first seeing the unconscious boy dragged in by the Christopian military. The thought had edged deeper in his mind with Galen's earlier question.

"I trust you." Galen said surprising Bail that he would say that. "Whatever you ask of me, I'll do. If the information I've gotten you isn't good enough than let me find out more. If you do trust the information, send me out to verify it so that no one else is in danger." Galen said selflessly having no hesitation in doing so. He needed connections, friends right now and Bail was all he could remember. He was confident he could prove himself if need be.

"While I don't understand why my memories or the force has shown and guided me to you. I do know that I can trust in it enough to believe in you." Galen said thoughtfully.

It gave alot to think about for Bail. Still Bail wanted to know if there was more. "Is there any other reason?" He asked.

Galen paused then shrugged. "I wouldn't mind getting back at Loathsom, or Trench for that matter." He lightly noted before answering with more confidence. "You need me. I can sense you do. And I want to help." Galen said further giving Bail more to think about.

Bail stood and faced away, pacing for a few moments. "I should keep you captive and hand you over to the Jedi council should I get the chance." He said telling Galen his original plan. "The Republic and Jedi, my reinforcements will be arriving in a few days time. You are right. We cannot win on our own by any means, and only want to outlast the droid attack long enough for help to come. That was my plan but you know that I don't need you to achieve this." He said only proving some of Galen thoughts.

"But we should not stand by and do nothing but defend and hide ourselves. We are not beaten yet." He said before looking at Galen in the eyes. "And...with you on our side, we would have the force. I cannot doubt that you are familiar to me, somehow. I've always had faith in the wisdom of the forces teaching and that indeed there is something greater holding the Galaxy together. Perhaps it is force's presence in universe that is tells me that can trust you." He said as he couldn't deny that from the moment Bail saw Galen, he thought the young man familiar.

Bail grinned. "As a Politian though it would be outrageous for me release you. So don't prove me wrong. I'd rather not have you killed." He said causing Galen to chuckle.

"Thank you Senator." Galen said as the man walked to the door knocking a few times before someone opened it.

"Cooper, release him." He said causing protest but Bail handled it. Freed from the bonds Galen stood up, did note the glare from Cooper and a few of the other men but stretched lightly before Bail spoke. "Come with me Galen. Guards, organise him some new cloths, some food and a sleeping quarter. We have much to prepare for and talk about. And I don't think you're going to like much of it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Chapter will be much longer than this one, even though this one is really long. But it was a miracle that I even got it done so early. I thought I wouldn't have it done until December. That means that if chapter 4 comes out before the end of the year that will be the miracle.

Please review, comment, criticizes and endorse.


	4. Defense of Christophsis

I don't own Star wars, it belongs to lucasarts, George lucas and Disney

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'VE GOT NO BETA, SO YOU KNOW THERE BE MISTAKES IN THIS. (Comedic voice!)

REMINDER: I live a normal life of uni and work which means I'm busy, my update for this will take a lot of time. I'm like the Yoshihiro Togashi of Fanfiction only I spend my time doing constructive things so that I earn money.

ALSO: Character Info Drop Below, at the bottom. Kind of important. More to keep reminding me of who the characters are.

Reaper2908 and for a lot other people who I know want to hear this:

There are pairing for a lot of character planned. But I'm keeping that a secret. I will say this though, I'm not above having my character break-up.

And a sorry for holding out on you reaper2908.

Now, Begin and Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: Defense of Christophsis

 **Underground City Shelter, Neogius City, Christophsis.**

How could someone be able to comprehend the realisation that they had lost their own memory during the Galaxy's largest war, being fought between an army of machines that were in the billions, and an army of clone soldiers made from the DNA of one who was once the greatest Bounty hunter in the Galaxy. If that wasn't enough, the clones were being led by powerful, supernatural, monk like protectors that could be mistaken for superheroes, and without his memory Galen had no clue if he was one of these people or not. It would have been hard enough to remain calm during peace times when you had all the time in the world and people who probably knew you to help in trying to figure out what to do. But no, nobody knew who Galen was, where he had come from and a war was happening a few kilometres above him on a planet with kilometre high blue crystals sticking out of it as if trees were going out of style. Topping it of he was going to fight as well because as it turned out Galen had made enemies without even trying, while he was unconscious.

Galen could hardly warp his mind over the reveal of all this information that Bail Organa and the others of this little rebellion had told him about. He couldn't comprehend it and his mind still didn't click to what was happening and giving his memories back. In fact, anytime he tried to remember using the force he would just get the memory or image of that blonde woman he knew was important somehow talking about things he didn't understand. The same things over and over again. This alliance thing and the question she asked.

 _"Will I ever see you again?"_

Who was she? Who was she to Galen? Who was Galen to her? She must know who he was. If Galen was ever going to find out who he was he would have to find that woman.

But what of the other memories? The two dark figures and dark fungal world with what Galen thought were clones troopers. What did it all mean?

Perhaps though, he was getting ahead of himself. Bail wanted him to fight for him, to help protect the small population of civilians that were currently hiding underground with the rest of the Bail's forces. Maybe Galen's plans of finding out who he was would have to wait until he got off the damn planet that was at war. He was sure Bail would be willing to help him with whatever Galen decided to do, and whatever awaited off planet would interesting to say the least.

He hadn't lied to Bail when he said that he trusted the man. He really did and Galen was sure anyone else that would say that trusting someone they only just met would be foolish and idiotic. And yes it was those things, and yes at the same time Galen didn't have much of a choice. But Galen could sense the feelings of the man with the force. He was selfless and truthful. The man wasn't the type to lie, work in the shadows or forfeit his values for what he wanted. And in Galen's mind that was someone he could trust, someone that cared about others and someone who could resist and cross perils that would many would not being willing to do.

The same could be said for a few other people in the underground base whom Galen had gotten to know during the prison escape. Reload, the clone trooper; Dov Rench, the Christophian Sergeant and Sinect, the Verpine Engineer were at the top of the list of people he had met. He hadn't seen any of them since the escape but Bail did inform Galen of their whereabouts during their last talk. Sinect was spending most of his time contributing and giving his advice in the war room with Bail, Ossues and many other high, profile personal such as Cooper the Christophisan leader. However, Bail told Galen about how Sinect had questioned Bail about the backpack containing data cards and credit that had been taken as well as Galen's whereabouts. Surprisingly, Bail had told Sinect that he would to give Galen the credits as payment for the information, for his actions during the prison escape and anything else that he does for their cause.

Bail was very insightful though and a clear negotiator with a skill in manipulation. How else would he had gotten Sinect to tell him that he wasn't aware of who Galen really was? Prior to Bail telling Galen this though, Galen himself had of course told Bail about Sinects realisation to Galen identity earlier right after Galen's interrogation. Realising that something like this would eventually happen in the future as well, Galen and Bail had worked on an excuse to use as a cover up to Galen's story. Galen had doubts that anyone would believe it but Bail assured him that the story would only be a temporary thing until Christophsis was free. Once the threat of death had left them they could focus on the issue of Galen's memory. Galen had no problem with this as he too had realised that he would not get the chance to research his identity until after Loathsom and Trench had been taken care of.

The story was simple but hardly believable. Bail was to tell Sinect and anyone else who got curious that Galen was a rogue Jedi that had left the Jedi order at the age of 13. But when the clone wars started Galen had decided to fight for the Republic in his own way. He would then go on to say that Galen had been captured by slavers while trying to sneak across Christophsis resulting in the destruction of his own ship, saying this as to go with Loathsom's and Trench's assumptions with the story.

After that story had been told, Bail then went on to explain were Dov and Reload were. Dov had been promoted to Captain with defence duties top side, watching for enemy movement or attacks. Because of this Galen hadn't gotten the chance to speak with him as much as he would have liked considering the man though Galen as god sent hero.

Reload was probably the one Galen was going to see the most and learnt the most from. Bail had decided that the clone trooper private would be assigned to Galen as his ward. To which Galen was pleased. They fought together and Galen was looking forward working with him further. Reload didn't shy from a conversation either, meaning that when Galen awoke from his current sleep, talking with the clone would make things easier for Galen to understand and put things in perspective.

And that was what Galen was doing right now. Sleeping in a rather small room with a pretty poor bed and hardly enough food in his belly. Bail had organised for food and sleeping quarters for Galen yes but they were very low on food, ammunitions and the simplest of needs like water. Christophsis despite its crystal surroundings was in fact a rather dry planet more closely relate to a desert or volcanic world meaning that whatever natural water sources there were, were isolated around the planet. Sure it rained, but it wasn't something that happened often being the reason why water was a major import resource of the planet.

And the current headquarters of Bail's rebellion wasn't the most charming either, using deep underground sub-rails, mineshafts, and decrypted, dark city shelters was unpleasant. But it had payed off well as the entire area was made for the event of evacuation from heavy bombardments of meteors if the planetary defence grid were ever to fail in protecting the planet. Now it acted as a fortress that was resistant to droid bombings and with the network of small, sub-rails passages it was relatively small making the large numbers of the droids almost pointless. But Bail did admitted that they had collapsed a number of channels that been overwhelmed by droids.

The city directly above the headquarters, Neogius City acted as the staging zone for surface conflict due to a massive elevator system that allowed quick access to the underground city for large numbers of people for emergency evacuations. It was however the headquarters weakest spot and if the defence of the surface above it were to fail, large numbers of droids would be able to storm the civilian population and rebellion force with ease.

It was no wonder as to why Bail knew he needed to stay on the defensive but it wasn't all as bad as it sounded. Galen was happy he could think to himself without worry in this location and he was thankful for the new clothing Bail had supplied him with. The torn and burnt robes that Galen had worn were not ideal and had started to fall apart during the escape. Bail said they didn't have much but did supply Galen with new republic made Industrial Exploration Gear that was highly resistant to high and low temperatures, durable and impact absorbent and resistant to corrosive and poisonous substances. It had been sold to Christophsis for its uses for protecting people in mining and waste areas.

Though Galen did feel that the gear was familiar, only because the gear looked similar to one of the dark figure robes that he remembered. Again slight similarities of his forgotten memory and world around were connected in some way that he couldn't grasp.

That was the situation, and Bail had unfortunately only given Galen 7 hours to rest himself and then come to him in the war room to discuss the next move. But Galen only got 5 hours before he was awoken by Reload to tell him of a heavy assault of droids coming their way. There was no time to discuss with Bail about his memories more or about the credits and plans Sinect and he had brought.

Before they entered the lift Galen could sense a tension from Reload so wanted to ease the clone that had suddenly become high strung. Galen started by looking at the new rifle Reload had with him. "Didn't keep the B1 battle rifle?" Galen noted eyeing the long rifle.

Reload's helmet looked down at the rifle he was holding. It was a DC-15A Blaster Rifle common in the armies clone. "Its' better then E-5 rifle those tinnies have. Better accuracy, longer range and an interface that connects with our helmets to act as a graphical gun-sight. And a 500 shot tibanna pack as well." Reload grumbled. Galen frowned as the lift opened wondering why Reload had taken strange turn on his feeling on Galen.

Entering the lift Reload removed his helmet to speak with Galen face-to-face. As the lift started ascending Reload started asking questions. "Sir, I hate to ask this but I want to know. Are you a Jedi General of the Republic?" Reload asked staring intently and gripping his rifle tighter than he should have.

So this is what it was about Galen thought since he had told Reload he was General when he wasn't. Bail must have told him the fake story by now. "Not exactly, but I am a Jedi so to speak."Galen answered ready to explain the cover.

"I don't understand." Reload said.

"I'm what you might call a rogue Jedi." Galen started getting a strange look from Reload. "I left the temple at a young age feeling that the order wasn't for me. But when the war broke out, I knew I had to do something to help." Galen said.

"You left the order?" Reload said surprised finding the disloyalty of doing something like that troubling. "Why would you leave it behind?" He asked.

Galen had no answer for that yet. "I'm not sure why I did." He said nervously despite it never happening. "But don't forget if I had not, I would not have ended up in that prison and would not have saved you." He said changing the topic and brushing it aside.

"And I'm thankful for that Sir." Reload said agreeing but realising that Galen was hiding a bit. But at the same time he was thankful to be alive. "They were going to gas me and rest of the clones the next morning, around right now." He mused thinking of the time of day. "They didn't want to continue wasting food feeding the enemy. So you saved my life and many others. But I still do not like that you lied about being a General." Reload said still feeling betrayed.

Galen shrugged. "Technical, you called me General." He said being smart. "I never called myself General and really, my past shouldn't affect your impression of me." He said humbly. "I'm here now and going to help." He said reassuring Reload of his intentions.

Although, Reload wasn't convinced. "Then what should call you?" He asked as Galen was still his ally and most likely his leader. "I don't think you want to be called the blue shadow like the civilians have dubbed you, and the rogue Jedi doesn't sound impressive either." The clone said.

"Both of those nicknames sound great, but how about you just call me by my name." Galen said. "Galen starkiller." He said smirking.

Reload nodded. "Then Galen Starkiller, despite your past I owe you my life and a debt that will be repay." Reload said proudly and fully intending to do so before he pulled a face. "Though, it sounds like you made up the Starkiller part."

Galen shrugged with smile. "Anyone would think I did because of the way it sounds." Galen said before copying Reload's face. "But then again, what kind of name is Reload?" Galen questioned curiously.

"A nickname, Galen." Reload answered more seriously than Galen thought he would be. The topic seemingly being more important to Reload then Galen realised. "My clone brothers that were in my squad, Solar squadron, called me Reload because they would frequently shout at me to reload my weapon during simulations." He said with complete seriousness pecking Galen interests.

"I didn't notice you doing that when we were escaping." Galen noted.

"I wasn't. It was force of habit that I lost after I completed my training. But the name sticked." Reload said silently.

Galen knew what it was. "You're proud of your name though?" He question although already knowing the answer.

"Very." Reload said. "I could never forget my clone id number, but knowing that my brothers can call me by something more than just a number is comforting." He said knowing that although the Kaminoians created him they were not his family but only his masters. He had no problem accepting this as he had accepted the Republic as his master to. But even in the brief moments he had seen and interacted with Jedi and his fellow clones, he knew that they didn't see him as just another. "My brothers are my only family." Reload finished proudly.

Galen smiled sadly wondering if he had family out there in the universe. Perhaps that woman in his memory was related to him somehow. The thought had crossed his mind a few times but he hoped that was not the case. The blond haired women felt like more than that. He had to find that women. But he didn't even have a name for her.

The two remained silent for a moment thinking of themselves and wondering what to talk about next. Galen was the first to ask for reason that he had a lot of questions that needed answering. But again, this one was a personal one on Reload. "Reload, were you involved in the 1st battle of the clone wars? The battle of Genosis, 13 months ago?" Galen asked having researched some of the battles of the clone wars with what resources and people he could question about it. The first battle was held on a Planet called Genosis, a red wasteland where the armies of droid were being made for many years before being discovered.

Reload shook his head. "No, my first battle was the battle of Munnilinst, 4 months after Genosis. My squad still needed to complete our training at the time of the first battle." He said remember when he left Kamino. "But, me and my squad were only finishing off the droids remaining after the battle. I wasn't on the frontlines from the beginning like others and only showed up at the end. I was a pilot during that battle." Reload finished recalling his time flying on ships across the open fields and the cities full of destruction.

"You're a pilot?" Galen asked wondering how a pilot ended up here on Christophsis in a jail cell.

Reload struggle to respond contemplating his answer. "Yes and no, sir. I know how to operate ships and did during that battle and many others. But majority of the time I was put as one of the gunners." He said having operated as a co-pilot or as one of the gunner to operate composite beam lasers that could cut through metals and diamonds as if they were paper while at the same time leave melted earth and everything else on fire that crossed it.

Galen nodded enjoying what he was learning about reload's skills and ability. "What other battles have you been in?" He asked curiously.

Reload looked at the ceiling thinking about it. "After the battle of Muunilinst I went to the battle of Dantioone but only as it was finishing too. After that I ended up in the first wave of battlefronts during the battle of Brentaal IV and then the battle of Aargonar. After which I ended up here on Christophsis. I was assigned to the relief teams carrying, transporting and guarding supplies for refugees. I didn't think things would get so bad for such a simple mission." He said not foreseeing the events that had conspired.

Galen nodded having noted the battles recorded but having not really looked into the depth about them. But he was certain that the Jedi had command the clones during those battle. "Ever served directly under a Jedi?" Galen asked.

Again Reload struggle to answer. "Not on the ground battles. But I have been on a few ships dropping or picking up Jedi. During the battle of Muunilinst, General Voolvif Monn left the planet on my ship and joined me and the crew to the end of the Battle of Dantioone where he met with General Windu." He said having payed close attention to greetings of the two Jedi Masters that meet next to his ship. General Monn being a Shistavanen, or wolfman, looked rather strange speak and presenting himself so peacefully with Jedi Master and Leader Mace Windu. Reload wouldn't dwell on the thought though thinking about his other experiences. "On the frontline of Brentaal IV I was on the dropship that transported General Shakk Ti to the battle and on Aargonar I was on the dropship transporting General Ki Adi Mundi and General Bultar Swan." He said rethinking about the journey's and battles, not noticing the strange face Galen had pulled for moments.

"Shakk Ti?" He mumbled unheard by Reload. Galen shook his head brushing the name aside to continue questioning Reload. "How does it feel now?" He asked wondering what Reload was thinking working under him.

Reload looked at him, smiled and nodded. "It is a privilege."

Galen smiled and nodded in response. "Good to see someone happy I'm here." He said looking around the lift to see how close they were to meeting room. "I need someone informed and very self aware during this battle. You were very helpful during the escape and you lead everyone well, even when I wasn't beside you. You'll be my right hand." Galen noted trusting Reload.

Reload looked at the ground uncertain. He hadn't really done anything on the battlefield yet and be promoted to such a level and honour so suddenly. "Are you sure?" The clone asked thinking about his failure of being captured by the enemy.

The lift stopped and the door opened to war room. Galen took a breath and used the force one more time to get a feel of Reloads intentions and emotion. They fought together to escape the prison and he was nothing but respectful, accepting and happy that Galen was there. The clone was uncertain but was loyal and was more willing throw his life away for Galen now. "I'm certain, comrade." Galen said lightly as they walked in to the group of people that called them.

Present was Bail, Cooper, Dov, Sinect, Ossues, a few clones, and a mix of other races that Galen had become familiar with.

Dov was the first to speak. "The blue shadow awakens. Good to see the Calvary." He said smiling warmly at Galen's presents. He had gained a strong sense of hope since Galen rescued him and the others.

Sinect responded much the same, nodding at Galen acknowledging him. "Galen, glad you're here."

Captain–Commander Cooper Wescer gave him a minor glance but didn't really acknowledge him. "Don't get to ahead of yourself." He mumbled. Galen could sense an amount of anger in him but was from a source of humiliation that Cooper was feeling. Where this humiliation was from Galen wasn't sure. If anything Galen thought he was the one who should be hating Cooper for stunning him before.

Cooper looked away from Galen to the holographic map of Neogius city above them and the underground shelter they were protecting. "We have a problem...General." He said clearly still addressing Galen with some distaste.

"Don't call me General." Galen noted gesturing at Bail. "Bail is in command. I'm simply here to fight." He said for three reasons; one was that Bail was the reason he had even come here so Galen had no intention of taking his command, two if Bail wasn't here then he would have walked away from this fight, and three the entire planet was under the control of a tyrant meaning that Galen would struggle heavily getting off the planet by himself. Honestly, he had no allegiances to Christophsis and would have gone to find his own way off the planet if he didn't think Bail was someone important to his memory. But with the planet under droid control, either path meant that Galen was going to be fighting anyway.

Cooper shook his head at Galen's last words of being here to fight only. Bail had told Cooper of the fake story of Galen's reason for being here. "You truly are a rogue Jedi. Not a shred of respect on you." He mumbled.

Galen wasn't going to respond but Bail did. "Cooper that's enough." He snapped causing Cooper to look at him with a defeated frown. There was a strange tension between the two. Galen reasoned in his head that they must have had an argument regarding Galen's position within their forces. Galen did feel that Cooper was being difficult and unreasonable but wouldn't worry about the Christophians thoughts of him. Coopers thoughts didn't matter and Galen could see that Cooper was beginning to think this too.

Bail placed his hands on the table of the holographic map as Galen walked into the circle around it with Reload standing behind him. Bail looked at Galen. "We have a massive issue that's coming to our door step and I want you on rear defence commanding Galen." He said as everyone listened.

Galen frowned not expecting such assignment. "Why the rear defence? What type of problem are we dealing with where I would be more useful in the rear?" Galen asked as it was a strange place to put him. But like Galen said before, he trusted Bail and would wait for his reason.

"It's because of the formation of the massive droid attack heading our way." Cooper responded for Bail, Bail didn't stop him from continuing. "They haven't attacked in this type of force before." Cooper said taking command of the explanation. Galen thought about it with more thought realising that Cooper must have had more power in the defence of Christophsis than he realised. "We got incoming Droidekas tailed by Persuader-class tanks and behind them slow moving Magna Tri-Droids following with ground B1 Battle droids. On top of all this we have a brigade of LR-57 Combat droids equipped with jet rockets flying at us from above. " He said explaining the enemies coming at them as 5 holograms appeared on the table, slowly rotating to show their image and changing size to compare them to each other.

Galen quickly recognise the Skeleton droids as the B1 droids and the fast rolling, shield equipped droidekas he fought to escape the prison. Then the massive 3 legged droids that he saw collapsing when the EMP went off and the snail shaped tanks that were around them. But the Combat droids were not droids Galen had seen before. They were much bigger than the infantry droids he had fought so far. The giant silo heads on the bone structured body looked strange to Galen but he couldn't deny that with double barrel, anti-tank laser cannons equipped on their sides that they would be dangerous. Anti-tank lasers were fired at a slower rate than your usual laser fire from a blaster but they have heavier impacts and more explosive effects.

The hologram of the combat droid changed as the lower legs disappeared for a single, thick cylinder rocket that was burning jet propulsion keeping it moving and elevated. "The combat droids equipped with Jet rockets have ignored the attacks of out scouts where the droidekas haven't. So we can only guess that there target isn't the frontline fighters. There looking to get over and behind us by attacking from above. We haven't been able to shot any down either so we don't have any more information than their appearance to work with." Cooper grumbled in more frustration.

The droid holograms disappeared and the map of the city reappeared. Galen noted though the enormous tower not far from the lift entry that would descend to shelters, guessing it had to be more than a kilometre tall. "We have a plan though. The Separatist forces aren't moving or detouring from the main roads meaning they're most likely going to force their way through the centre of city in large numbers to overwhelm us." Cooper continued as the map zoomed to the massive road that led from out of the city straight up to the massive tower. "We may be limited but we have some tractor beams and thermo detectors that we're going to use as traps and to block of the roads along here and the major entry." Cooper said pointing out the long roads and the entry point of the city. "This will slow down the ground forces. During that time we'll finish them off while there trying adjust. However we have no ships or enough turrents to take out the airborne droids. Loathsom's plan is use those combat droid to hit us 1st and slow us down as their forces move as well." He said looking at Galen.

"That's where you come in Mr Hero." He said as the mapped shifted again to front of the tower. "We want you to take out the combat droids that land, and when they do land their going hit the ground so hard they may as well have fallen from orbit. Do the smart thing and don't try and catch them." He said with a grin too happily for Galen. "They're most likely aiming for our rear guard to weaken the resist met by forward droids. So once you eliminated them move forward and join the frontline forces." He said thoughtfully.

"And know this as well, we want you to defend from this spot for a reason. You have to defend the tower." Cooper highlighted causing Galen to frown a bit. "This tower is valuable and vital to Christophsis's survival. Loathsom won't risk it being destroyed." He said to Galen who had his arms crossed thinking about it.

"Protect the people, protect the tower. Not a problem. I'll get rid of these combat droids and even turn the rest of the droids to scrap for you too." Galen said confidently before talking a bit more seriously. "But why is the tower so important?" Galen asked.

"It's Christophsis's Governance Tower Sir." A noble and calmer looking kerkoiden said standing in front of the table. "It is 4.8km of centuries of stable organisation of the planets economy, private sector and government foundations that manage the planets stability and connectivity with the rest of the universe." He said as the mapped shifted to the towers details, providing descriptive knowledge and values of the Tower. "The tower has residual apartments and enough malls through it to sustain 20,000 people." He said having been in it many times and being personally able to compare it to some of the large monolithic structures that housed corsucant's populations, that intern managed and maintained the republic. "This building is vital to the planet's future so we have to minimise damage to it if we can. It is too valuable to fall, even Loathsome is aware of this. He won't want to risk its destruction if he wants to hold control of the planet in the future." He finished offering his hand to Galen.

"My names Aodren Athen. I'm the head physician of Chaleydonia Planetary medcenter and have been treating the wounded here with my colleagues." He said getting a nod and introduction from Galen. "You're looking bit better from how you were before. I myself treated your wounds when you were brought in." He finished.

"Thanks for that." Galen said seeing yet again that despite being the same race as General Loathsom and criminal Degra, this person was nothing like them. This Aodren was smart, humble and had the goal of being a doctor. Galen couldn't judge people because of their race as this person was an example of why.

"Protect the Tower and the people Galen. We do need your strength." Aodren finished complimenting Galen's presence.

Galen nodded accepting, happy to see it. "I'll see what I can do." Galen said shrugging fine with doing so. He didn't see the threat the same as everyone around him. All he really had to do though was focus on the droids and maybe they would focus in him to. Taking their attention away from the tower.

"We're depending on you for this." Cooper said with a raspy voice. "Don't fail."

"He'll do it Cooper." Bail interjected looking at Galen giving him a nod. "You can trust on my word that Galen will succeed." He said smiling.

"Okay then. Captain Dov and Captain Heart are your teams ready?" Cooper asked looking at Dov who gained a promotion from Sergeant to Captain and the clone in red phase 1armour.

"My teams will focus on blocking the roads at the entrance." Dov said determined.

Heart nodded. "My teams have set traps along the roads. Those tinies won't know what hit them." He said ready to start.

"Myself and Cooper will co-ordinated from here." Bail said wanting to prepare as fast as they could. "We all know our jobs. Let's move." He finished sounding like the commander he was.

Reload walked closer to Galen. "Come on Sir. The teams are waiting for you and me. Let's go." He said as Galen excused himself from the meeting. Dov and Heart were the only other ones to leave at that time as the council defence of Christophsis spoke to each other.

"Not much of talker is he." Aoden noted to the group.

"More of the strong, silent type he is." Sinect responded trusting Galen's ways. "He's unstoppable on the battlefield."

"I thought he would want to take command of this operation we have going." Cooper noted. "Despite how he appears he's rather accepting and passive."

"Only when you haven't crossed him." Bail noted knowing part of the reason Galen was on their side. Bail eyed all those around him. "Loathsom has a target on his back because of that."

"Don't get upset with me when I say this." Ossues said gaining everyones attention. "But can we really rely on him? He doesn't plan, he doesn't prepare, he doesn't want to lead and he doesn't communicate much with others. All he wants from what I understand is violence and that isn't much. I don't like having someone on my side when I don't know their motives. He does things without explanation and even if he pulls off a victory or saves a few people. If he fails, how he will he respond to the judgement of others?" Ossues finished concerned about Galen intentions and thought process. Knowing the people around you was important thing to do in any situation but in war if didn't clearly know who the enemy was and who your allies were it could be disastrous.

"I don't think the judgement of others matters to him." Sinect answered although feeling a bit of doubt because of what he had witnessed Galen do to the servant droid in Loathsom's office. "But he does have some anger in him."

Bail nodded thinking that it if Galen was acting aggressive or in anger right now, when Galen's thought would have to be on his memories. Living without a history or knowledge of who you are could drive a man insane. And with the entire universe to search through it wouldn't be easy to remain calm. "He is a very disconnection individual." Bail said thinking that eventually Galen would talk more to him about his lost memory. No doubt he would ask Bail for help in doing so and probably for employment or funds to make it possible. All things that Bail would have to prepare for soon enough.

"But aren't all jedi disconnected from others?" Aoden questioned.

Bail thought about that fact on Jedi, about how they have to let go of connect to others. He smiled on the inside that Aoden thought this. It meant that he too like everybody else here, expect for Sinect, thought Galen was a rogue Jedi and not a memory, stricken force user. A paid mercenary was a better choice than crippled soldier which was a sad fact but one that Bail needed to work.

"Galen is more disconnected than you realise." Bail said believing this to be true. In fact everything he was about to say he believed was true. "I believe he is lost in more ways than one. He is young and I don't think he knows where he fits in the universe. Hence why he is not with the Jedi Order. He would have ended up fighting against Loathsom with or without us. But regardless of why it is and how it will end. I don't believe he is someone with ill intentions for us nor do I believe he is the type to abandon his comrades. Which can't be said about the rulers of this planet." Bail said hoping he wasn't wrong.

There was pause as all took in Bails words and the final hammer with mention of the former rulers of christophsis also made them second guess there thoughts on Galen. I t was dirty word play on Bail party, but one that all need to hear as well. And the fact that nothing of what Bail said was false, and the speech was inspiration, insightful and left them feeling like they could true Galen a little more.

"Will he be a leader?" Cooper asked breaking the silence.

That was an interesting question and one that Bail had thought about. More so because of the argument he and Cooper got into over whether Galen would take command of the defence of Christophsis. Bail had convinced him that wasn't the case and had talked down on Cooper for his actions against Galen, making the captain commander ashamed of himself.

Bail looking at every serious and humble. "One day, he will. With the universe as it? Soon enough. But right now, no. But until then, he will be our comrade and fellow soldier in this war. Right now, he is our only hope."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Governance Tower, Neogius City, Christophsis.**

Galen would admit that he hated being patient or to be more accurate he hated being the defensive. Why? Because he hated the idea of having no control over his actions and the idea of others holding power over him. That much was clear during his short imprisonment only a day and few hours before. He could reason that it was also because of this lack of control, that he felt a sense of vulnerability from having to station himself in one spot waiting for the enemy.

At the base of 4.8km tall tower critical to the future longevity of an entire planets well being, waiting for however many droids that were going to start falling from the sky was stressful no matter how you looked at it. He was doing this for the people that probably felt more anxiety and vulnerability than him. They were hidden so many more kilometres underground in a city sized bomb shelter. The entrance to this bomb shelter was on the other side of the colossal tower he about to fight in front of. In front of Galen, was a straight road cracked and torn and falling apart from the skirmishes that had been occurring. But it was a straight, shot out of the city and straight shot into the city. It did have some broken ships, rubble and explosive along it but it would hardly stop the force heading for him.

"This building is way too big." Galen said staring at the 4.8 kilometre high building that was as a wide as 2 football stadium. He hardly believed it was that tall when he was told it was but standing directly under it had convinced him otherwise. Unlike many of the other buildings and towers in the city this one had a more white and gold appears where everything else was blue and black. He'd wager if some primitive, self-aware race were ever to stumble upon such a structure they would assume it made by gods. He couldn't even distinguish the edges or top of tower. "Why would they even need such a large building?" He questioned more to himself than the clones and Christophians around him as they set up a perimeter around the area they had calculate the droids would land.

"That was already explained sir." Reload noted as he pointed and talked to their forces to hide in the builds and behind the rumble around them. "Sir, are you sure you want to wait in the open for the enemy?"Reload asked as the Rogue Jedi's plan sounded suicidal.

Galen looked back at Reload. "I'll be fine Reload. Better they see and focus on me than continue whatever task they have been given." Galen said more than confident he could handle a bunch of flying silos. "Besides, their task could have been to locate me for all we know. I know Loathsom probably really wants me dead so the droids are probably aware of my appearance and will seek to kill me." Galen said before frowning some. "Have we gotten any word back from Dov or Heart?" He asked as they receive a report 20 minutes ago that the frontline forces had engaged them enemy.

"No word yet on how they're doing sir." The clone on communications noted. "But Commander Wescer and General Organa have reported that the forces were bigger than they first thought from their readings." He finished with some nervousness.

Galen could feel the fear and doubt in the troops around him losing hope in the battle to come. Despite being so far away they could hear the fire power and shots of blasters in the distance. The rumbled in the ground every so often and he could vaguely sense the mayhem just outside the city with the force. Any second now they were probably going to get a report of how the front-line forces had been destroyed. He hoped Dov was smart and either retreated or hid when they were overrun.

Galen shut his eyes letting the force direct him and sense the area for him.

"General!" Reload shouted readying his long rifle seeing the shadowed figures of the enemy in the sky.

Galen opened his eyes and his lightsaber ignited with its blue blade. He palmed the air directly at them using a force push to disrupt the combats formation. It hit them harder than wall of concrete falling at terminal villosity. But unexpected to Galen the speed they were plummeting combined with burning jet fuels and metal dense bodies tore through his force push with little resistance. Only one was affected as something cracked and torn from its side causing it to catch fire and fly out of it formation.

Galen eyes widen realising so. Cooper had been so right about not trying to catch these things. Moving faster than the eye could see Galen leaped out of the way of the droids, clinging to the side of a building, as they crashed into the ground quaking and shaking its foundations. Dust went every direction and deafness took everyone's ears. Just below Galen the Combat droid that had lost its balance crashed into the side of a building near him making him nearly lose his grip on the window. It didn't take long for ringing in peoples ear to stop and with it...

"OPEN FIRE!" Reload shouted as every trooper blasted their weapons laser fire into the dust without hesitation. Red and blue laser fire converged and sparked the dust and droids. Then in response larger than normal laser fire came from the dust as they exploded hitting anything, destroying concrete and melting metal as bodies of clones and Christophians went flying and burning into the air.

Galen frowned in anger and jumped into the air as he pulled his lightsaber back behind him further in the fashion of his reverse grip. He let the force guide him as the dusts presence meant nothing to young Jedi knight. He threw his lightsaber underarm but it did not spin instead it flew through the air like a spear and stabbing through the most of the droids, flying up out of the dust and returning to him. He caught it but felt a very uncomfortable and dangerous feeling coming from the force. It wasn't another force user but it was warning of impending harm.

Galen's body twisted mid fall to face the threat he sensed as he saw the combat droid that had landed off course from the others. Its red eye looking at him. "Target Galen Starkiller located. Primary weapons disable. Executed Primary mission objective. Suicide Bomb activated." It spoke in robotic voice before a clicking sound went off.

"Oh shi—" Galen didn't finish as an explosion that dwarfed that of a thermal detonator erupted louder and brighter than Galen could have prepared for. He shouldn't have been facing the explosion too. The building that was a good 15 stories high started to fly up rather than fall, as did the building next to the explosion. Its blast radius was ridiculously large as fire reached Galen but the force of it, blasted him quickly above the dust of the other droid he had just-

"Suicide Bomb activated."

Galen cringed at the multiple light domes that seem to slowly expand below as light surround him and heat constricted his movements. The combine blast was too much as the explosion blasted a few of the troopers flying into the sky as buildings around them collapsed.

Of course they were rigged like this. General Loathsom wasn't so stupid as to have droids seeking out Galen without bombs on them because Jedi were close combat warriors. They didn't fire blasters from a distance and Loathsom took advantage of that. General Loathsom took it with a hateful passion wanting to destroy Galen.

Galen was sent flying into the re-enforced glass of the Governance Tower upper stories that was rapidly approaching him. Galen cringing in pain but had his force Body technique holding stronger than ever. It was the only thing that had protected him from the blast breaking every bone his body and from being killed from the burning fire and shrapnel. But he needed to keep it stronger or like one of his unfortunate troopers; he would splatter on it like fruit being thrown at a wall. The glass shattered when he impacted it and rolled a good distance into a fountain of water inside the tower.

It took him sometime to get up but he staggered to the smash window seeing smoke and dust everywhere. He should be dead after that. No, he shouldn't even have a human shape after that. He should have been BBQ pieces. But he wasn't. Galen was physical tougher than a lot of others but his use of force body to protect himself from physical impact and internal fatigue was freakish. But still it hurt everywhere on Galen as smoke came of his body, and force body technique didn't work nearly as well as it should have in relieving his pain. But being smacked around by explosives strong enough to not just down gunships but probably destroy and wreck multiple gunships with one explosion wasn't healthy.

"General Starkiller! General Starkiller where are you!?" Reload shouted into his communicator forgetting all about informal talk addressing Galen for the value he was on this battlefield. Despite the explosion it was very quiet outside. Galen looked down and could see his troops scrambling around and across the black holes that was at least 40 metres long and somewhere between 20 to 10 metres deep. The explosion had reached the front of the tower and glass on the lower levels were smashed and the metal bended.

Galen was about to respond when he looked up and frowned in irritation and aggression. He talked to Reload on the communicator. "Reload I'm alive. Get the men out of here and head to the shelter entrance. Remain hidden there until I arrive. I'll handle this on my own." Galen said, although selfishly wanting this so he wouldn't have to worry about protecting them.

Reload wouldn't have it. "But General—"

"Not buts Reload! None of you can handle these droids with just blasters!" Galen yelled. "Focus on a defensive permitter around the shelter. If just one of these gets closes enough to the underground gate, the suicide bomb would destroy it." Galen yelled not having any of it himself. "The next wave of combat droids is falling and there will be a lot more after that. "Galen yelled as the fast approaching wave of suicide bombers came. They were after him after all. They would ignore the troopers to target Galen, so if they too ignored the droids they would be fine.

Reload was about to continue arguing when one of the other troops stopped him and told him to trust Galen and complete his orders and duty. Reload swore under his helmet but joined the troops that left Galen to his own devices.

There were too many droids and they were working in waves or squads. These Mobile Combat droids were going to attack one group at a time and Galen wasn't sure how many groups of droids there were. As the falling group descended the others continued floating in the air watching and waiting for the next to be destroyed. They were careful and wanting to tire Galen out by fighting one at a time rather than all at once. No doubt it was another strategy of Loathsom's. They weren't just droids thrown out to fight.

' _I can't strike them down in close combat or they will explode. I don't have any weapons that penetrate their metal bodies from a distance. How should I approach this?'_ Galen wondered jumping from the Tower window to the ground below. He looked up at the droid that were falling and ignited his lightsaber again.

Aiming at Galen, the droids plummented again towards the ground without intent of stopping. Galen swiftly leaped away dodging the metal meteors that crashed loudly as dust covered them. Flipping a few times in the air Galen landed away from them putting some distance between them, not wanting to get close enough so any would blow themselves up to try kill him.

He frowned and quickly started moving his lightsaber at incredible speed to deflect the heavy lasers that rained at him from the dust. The droids floated out of the on the rockets that had replaced their legs, pointing and firing the heavy lasers at Galen at a slow rate. Galen deflected them with his lightsaber but found with every time he deflected he could feel the impacts hit the saber and travel down his arms. The heavy blasters were a struggle to deflect in certain directions where with normal blaster lasers Galen could reflect them straight back at the enemy. Here it wasn't the same and he started to feel he would have to swing his saber to reflect them back rather than just deflect.

' _A force crush or force lightning should do it.'_ Galen thought, about to make his counter when blue laser fire hit the droids from behind, from within one of the buildings.

Galen could sense who it was firing at the droids instantly. "Reload I told you to leave it to me!" Galen yelled hoping that Reload would listen.

"Forget that Galen, you're not an official Jedi!" He yelled into his communicator shooting the massive repeater rifle at the droids jet propulsion causing one droid to explode slightly and hit the ground unable to move but still shooting at Galen. "I've got a debt to pay and a right-hand to be. So shut up and destroy those tinies already!" Reload shouted.

Galen did, throwing his hand out and gripping on the force causing one of the droids to implode on itself from an invisible crushing that affected nothing but the single droid. But it didn't drop to the ground in a mess, instead before it even hit the ground...

 **BANG**

...It exploded in the same force and power as the others before it, blinding Galen's vision. But despite the explosion Galen's pace at blocking and deflecting the laser fire didn't. Using one hand to defend himself, he used the other to instantly force all the dust to the ground clearing his vision to reveal that all the other droids were fine and unaffected by the denotation and explosion of fire that came from their comrade.

He glared in annoyance having hoped that the explosion of one would cause the others to explode too but evidently this was wrong as the droids continued shooting and moving towards him. Some of them weren't even aiming at him, just firing around him trying to control the amount of room Galen had to work with. They were going to try and trap him that was their tactic.

Galen spotted Reload shoot another but despite Reloads efforts they continued shooting at Galen. Becoming impatient, Galen took a different approach and became a blurr to the enemy and Reload. The brief color of his clothing shifting by the combat droids was all they could see but Galen was already behind them.

Galen keep to his personal style of fighting, being that he would traditionally use one hand to swing his saber and the other to use to force on the enemy. This way he could you close and distance based attacks, swapping between offence and defence quickly and to those trained in the force, remain randomly and unpredictably.

Lighting lit from Galen palm, but it did not spark or hold a heavy appearance. Instead it looked light and shifty, as if it could do no harm. Using it, it expanded from his palm bluntly like a wall, looking more like a haze of electricity and not like arcs of lightning.

Reload realised what he was doing straight away because he had seen it before. It was the same technique he had used to stop the EMP from disabling their escape ship. No it wasn't the same. Or to be more acuate its use to stop EMPs was useless here. So, it had to be different.

It waved through the Droids as if it were the touch of ghost. Phasing through the metal with ease, causing the droid to spark and then drop unable to move or even think of activating there bombs.

Galen smiled at the small wave of the EMPs he had conjured from his palm. This was his only way of beating them, he smiled. As he looked up at the squad in the air, waiting for them approach. But they didn't.

Then came the rumble in the ground as pebbles and rocks shook. Galen noticed it and could feel the direction it coming from. He looked up the smash window he had been thrown through above. He jumped higher it should be possible and still did not complete make it. His feet hit the side of the building and he kick of it with a force dash throwing himself through the air, pushing of the building to the smash window to see what was coming.

He looked out and paled.

The straight roads that lead straight to the tower from outside the city were flooded with moving metal that marched across unhindered. There were way too many. There had to be a least 10,000, probably more droids marching towards the Governance Tower. And that didn't count the hundreds of Tri Magna droids or Persuader-Class tanks rolling towards him. They would be in front of him in 20 minutes at a minimum and Galen couldn't possibly fight that many.

Beep, Beep, Beep.

Galen communicator went off and Reload spoke to Galen about the report he just received. "The frontlines defence has been destroyed. Captain Dov is dead and Captain Heart has taken the survivors to the sub-rails located far away from the main roads. Bail's ordered a retreat of our force back into the underground shelters. He and Cooper are organising the people and supplies we have to make for the sub-rails and mineshafts out of the city. The main the lift is going to shut off too to prevent droid access to the shelter."

"Galen...we have nothing to stop this army from overwhelming us. We have to leave." Reload said defeated but ready to fight another day.

Galen eyes moved up to droids floating above thinking, wondering what to do. How they could fight? Before he could think of anything, on the corners of his eyes he saw the Governance Tower standing tall that was about to be surrounded. This tower was going to fall to enemy walking towards him below. Galen was given no choice really.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Jedi Temple, Coruscant.**

Sand Levitation was a practical Jedi force training method that every Jedi had been trained in. Controlling the hundreds, thousands and millions of single sand grains together in flowing streams of dust and earth to create shapes would requires patience, concentration, accuracy, balance and connectivity with the force. Ahsoka Tano had been taught the art and teaching from Yoda himself making it all them more influential and significant to her development as a Jedi.

Seating cross legged in the centre of a room at the Jedi Temple of Coruscant, the early, sun lighted the room in a glowing, warm yellow from the clear window. While focused on the exercise, Ahsoka came to a peace that she needed in the meditative and focused driven act of shaping the sand into the High council chamber, even trying to shape the sand into the image of high Jedi Masters. It was far more peaceful than she realise as the sand shifted and hummed in the evening sun. Despite the planet being a massive piece of metal and exhaust, the weather always seemed right and surreal. But maybe that was the air filters and purifications system set in the area. It didn't matter though as despite the unnatural nature of the planet she felt close to nature.

Though, she quickly was getting bored with doing so as she long ago mastered the training. She was waiting for Master Yoda and found it nostalgic that the Master would ask to meet her in the room which he had taught her personally.

Hearing the door open and sensing the physical movement she quickly turned and smiled at the Master coming to greet her. Though it was not Yoda. "Master Plo." She chirped.

Having felt Ahsoka's centre within the force moments ago Master Plo eyes brows raised. "Perhaps your green lightsaber is more suited to you than you think, Lil Ahsoka." A mechanical, smooth and familiar voice said to her making her smile.

"Maybe Master Plo." She said hearing the voice of the master that had brought her to Coruscant to learn how to become a Jedi. She frowned looking at her lightsaber. "I was sure I would be receiving a blue crystal." She mumbled before looking at the master curiously. "How did you know I had a green crystal? I haven't had the chance to show you yet." She asked with grin.

Plo's eyebrows shifted. "I have many duties to the Jedi order as a high member of the council, and I would admit that I have looked out for my niece and padawans long after their ascension to knighthood, whenever I can." Plo answered honest about his concerns of younger Jedi in the temple. "I have been watching and listening about your growth Ahsoka." He said in mechanical voice. "That and I now you quite well. I know that you wanted a blue crystal, but a Jedi must not want." Plo said still applying his wisdom as Jedi Master whenever he could.

Ahsoka nodded looking at the ground then her lightsaber again. "I know Master Plo. But I was certain that being a protector was my path as a Jedi. Not a peacekeeper." She said knowing what she currently capable of. Her skills in combat were unrivalled in her classes and she had even manage to prove a match for Jedi Knights. "I'm better at combat than being connected to the force anyway." She finished as using and connecting herself to force was something she wasn't spectacular with. Sometimes she felt she didn't need it at times during her duels either. Her montrals on her head would act as a 6th sense, passive echolocation allowing for ultrasonic detection. Basic allowing her to sense physical movement and objects surrounding her, including underground. It just as useful as her eyes or the force.

Plo disagreed though seeing it as something more. "You should not shy from this revelation Ahsoka, having the strength to fight for those who cannot is not always the way. Strength and skill is a good thing to have but to not put in above the needs of wisdom, knowledge and leadership. And the same can be said in the opposite." He said as more often than not blue crystals were give to those with skills of physical defending others while Green crystals were more for those capable of negotiation, intellect and bring understanding to others without violence.

Plo could agree to this regarding himself as well looking back on his experience and seeing that he felt more comfortable in defending other against those who's minds cannot be changed. Negoitation with those who were willing for peace wasn't his specialty. Hence why he would hardly ever speak when he, Mace, Yoda and Ki-Adi talked with the chancellor. Sure Ki-Adi would speak more often and he too had a blue crystal but he was also in, Plo opinion, the better Jedi. But in saying this as well, he didn't believe that he wasn't capable of finding a resolution either. Labels or categories were pointless in the end and when came down to it, a Jedi would do anything in their power to keep balance and peace.

The crystal were more like hints or guide of where to start your path in becoming a Jedi.

Ahsoka knew this well though but could not see how she could use this skill she never excelled at. "But I don't think I have any skill in any of those things Master." She said hoping that Plo would have some insight for her.

Plo stroked his chin thinking about Ahsoka's experience. "I understand that it was Master Shaak Ti who took you to find your crystal. What did she have to say about this?" He asked having learnt the fact sometime ago. When the universe was as large as it was, anyone would look for something of comfort that was familiar. Ahsoka would at times feel more comfortable when with Shaak Ti because they were both Togrutas. Ahsoka did look to Shak Ti for comfort, not by openly interacting with her as much as possible but by idolising her from a distance as the most power Torgruta alive in the Jedi order and high councils.

Ahsoka couldn't easily forget what Shak Ti had said to her. "She said that it represented my potential, what I could be. I really wanted to be like her though." She mumbled as Shak Ti also had a blue crystal.

Plo looked at Ahsoka with sympathy to her feelings. "Ahsoka you have so much potential and talent. You will become an incredible Jedi, a respectful and truly admired leader that people with look to. You don't need to be like any one of us. You have your own path that only you will follow. Be patient, be vigilant and be wise. You can be. And you are in no rush." Plo said advising her to the best of his abilities and experience.

Ahsoka smiled at the praise looking at him. "Thank you master." She said before frowning. "But are you sure I am in no rush? What with the clone wars going on, the Republic needs every Jedi they can muster." Ahsoka said more than ready and willing to join the fight against the Separatists. It wasn't right was they were doing her mind.

"And you are more than ready and capable of representing the Jedi and the republic." Plo said sure of Ahsoka skills. This war needed those skilled, those willing to bring justice for the Republic. But still... "I had hoped-" Plo was about to say before the doors opening behind him and a hover chair floated in with its Master seated.

Yoda smiled. "Master Plo, see you receive my message you did. Thank you for coming." The Master said.

"Master Yoda." Ahsoka said lightly bowing towards the Jedi Leader.

Yoda continued smiling. "Hello Ahsoka. Well are you?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes Master. I was practising my sand levitation like you instructed." She said gesturing to the sand seating the middle of the room.

"Sensed you I could." The old master said impressed with her concentration. "Very connected to the force, you were. But for a serious matter, speak we must." He said he gesture to Plo.

Ahsoka frowned wondering what was happening. "What is it master?" She asked concerned.

"Master Plo, if you would, please." Yoda said feeling that it would better for Plo to tell her the news.

Plo stood taller and spoke with the at most respect. "Ahsoka Tano, it time that you became a padawan learner. The council has decided you are ready and we well be sending you help fight with the clone wars." He said causing the young girl to widen her eyes.

"Really Master!" She said louder than she though immediately realising so. "I-I mean thank you, Master Plo and Master Yoda." She said bowing again before happily looking at Plo. "I will go prepare to join you Master Plo." She said so thrilled she would be joining Master Plo.

"Sorry Ahsoka but you were not assigned to me." Plo said confusing Ahsoka some.

Her eyes slowly moved to Yoda. "Oh, then you master Yoda?" She said hesitantly not expecting to be assigned to Yoda of all people.

Yoda shook his head. "No young one. Not me."

"Then who?" She asked anxious with excitement.

"You are being assigned to Master Skywalker." Plo said curious as to how much Ahsoka knew of Anakin.

"Master Skywalker." She repeated thinking about said Jedi. Thinking about how he was on Genonsis before the 200 Jedi force showed up. She had heard many great things about Anakin. About how he destroyed the droid blockade over Naboo when he was only 9 and that he was present at the time of Master Yaddle's death. She nodded. "I know him. Well I haven't actually met him but everyone knows about him. Wasn't he only recently made a Jedi Knight?" She asked wondering why she was being assigned to him of all people.

"Have doubts do you?" Yoda questioned with smile.

She shook her head. "Not at all Master. I'm actually looking forward to meeting him." She said having heard many great things about him.

Yoda grumbled. "Already gone he is. To help the people of Christophsis." He said making Ahsoka wonder what that would mean for her. Her thoughts were answered. "Myself and you will follow. Sometime it will be, before you return to the temple. With you, take what you need." He said feeling the joy in the young girl's mind.

"Leave the clean up to us Ahsoka." Plo said looking at the sand. "Go and prepare for the next part of your training and your journey. Master Yoda will contact you soon." He said crossing his arms.

"Yes Masters." Ahsoka said bowing and leaving.

There was silence as Master Yoda floated towards the window in thought. Plo watched him as he approached the sand to pack it away. "Why have you called me here Master?" Plo asked knowing there was more to the reason why he was here. It wasn't just because Yoda wanted him to tell Ahsoka of her ascension to padawan. It would have only taken one of them to do so.

Yoda stared out into the city bathed in yellow, evening sunlight finding it as peaceful as Ahsoka had. "Disturbed your feeling are Master Plo." Yoda started no longer having the happy appearance he had before. Though it wasn't anger, very far from that. "Doubts you have Master Plo. Did not speak of them during the council meeting, you did. Why?" Yoda questioned having felt disturbances from each of the masters during the meeting.

Despite the calm faces and emotionless detachment almost all the Jedi on the council were feeling the pressure of the war and truly the vote that was taken had not be done as seriously as it should have. Kit, Even and Saesee weren't entirely focused the meeting been on the frontlines of the war thinking mores so of how to out mauver the CIS and how they were going to speak with the politicians of the planets.

Oppo had been very focused on the way the Jedi had become Generals and was conflicted on the inside. Yoda had a feeling that Oppo would consider leaving the order if it went on like this. Shaak Ti's faith and confidence had fallen greatly from what it once was. The loss of all her padawans she had ever personally trained during the clone wars had her decide to leave the frontlines and spend her time on Kamino seeing to the training of the clones. Because of this she no longer wished to make some of the big decision which was why she had placed her faith with Yoda.

Mace, Adi, Eeth and Ki-Adi weren't pleased with how quickly Anakin was progressing through the order finding that promoting someone so young would inflate Skywalker's ego and pride in himself more than teach him the ways of the Jedi. Although Yoda, could understand that Ki-Adi was taking the traditions of the order far more seriously than anyone because of had happened his home planet 2 months ago. And Mace was feeling the pressure just as bad as Yoda, if not worse because of his position and ability to lead the Republic armies. With every lost battle and planet, with every death of a civilian, clone or a Jedi, and with every demand and backhanded comments from the senators, it was on his shoulders to burden and be reminded of. The burden of leader. Yoda wouldn't lie to himself and say he had done more than Mace had in terms of the battles.

Yoda himself wasn't feeling the best either. His recent mission to the Planet Thustra had resulted in him doing something that he regretted greatly and wished he had never done.

But disregarding his own thought and everyone elses, Plo Koon's thoughts were the one that Yoda most concerned about.

"Ahsoka's future concerns me. As do the futures of a lot of other Jedi. But I know that we need her. She is extremely skilled in combat and if the Republic is to win we need her fighting." Plo answered as he had been watching over her for some time. She was the type of jedi that only appeared once every 100 years.

Yoda stared into the sunset. "Concerned for her safety are you? Feel that we are using her?" Yoda questioned having thought similar things through the start of the war.

"Yes...and no." Plo answered thinking back to the council meeting. "Unlike Master Oppo I believe that this war will make the generation of Jedi stronger and serve as an example as to why we fight. War is the last thing anyone should want therefore it something that only some will ever experience. And this war will be remembered as the largest and we Jedi as symbol of Justice through it. If we cannot uphold justice and freedom during the worst of times how can we possibly continue protecting people in the future."

Yoda closed his eyes letting the force flow through him to understand. "Yet willing to disregard this thought for Ahsoka's sake, you are?" He said before smiling lightly. "Quite the internal conflict you have, Master Plo."

Plo stared at the sand on the ground holding his hand above it. The sand moved quickly and in complete easy, flowing like water in a stream in the air. It came to Plo's palm creating a perfect round ball of sand. "I know what has to been done for the Republic to continue. I know that Ahsoka wants to fight, wants to learn. I know that Anakin will gain a lot from this experience too. And I know a lot of lives can be saved if she leaves the temple. But I would rather not see her experience war, to risk her life." He said looking at the ball of sand that was perfectly untounched or undisturbed. "If only to keep her from the pain and the darkness. She is a pure soul."

Yoda hummed. "In time feel pain all things do, exposed to the dark all things will be. Unavoidable it is, when one wishes to grow. To become better. To learn. In the world, the universe, hardships will be faced." He said before opening his eyes to look at the sunset again. They weren't of happiness as they had been. "But correct you are. Rather see peace than experience war, I wish for the next generation."

The ball of sand in Plo palm so started turning itself inside out endlessly creating a hard to perceive afterimage of spheres fading into and out of each other in shapes that couldn't be defined. It did so as if a gas or ghostly substance, not at all like course sand. Plo shook his head thinking more so on the war than the impossible to create image he had made. "But we cannot back down. Not with Sith behind this."

Yoda nodded again. "The clone wars. Behind it, the sith are. Responsible for the destruction of cities, the deaths of people from world's across the universe now. Discuss this with the council and other masters we have. The Sith serve the darkside, the way of pain, of hate, of greed and of desire. Act first with intent of violence and deceit they do, to eliminate others for themselves and for power." He finished.

"While the Jedi fight and act for others and do the things that some can't do themselves." Plo said focusing on the creation around him that he made. It would have amazed anyone that he could create things so complex and yet peaceful with next to no movement. "The Sith act in the opposite too what we do and have always threatened peace more so than any other force in universe. Hence the reason why the Jedi are fighting at all in this war."

Yoda's head bended with thought, thinking of the statement. "Perhaps so, or perhaps not so. But regardless, what is done is done. To withdraw all Jedi Generals and leaders, cause discourse within the Republic it would. Make people believe we abandoned them to the wrath of the Separatists. Correct they would be in believing this if such actions were done."

Plo looked at the image he had made. It twisted and folded impossibly but also twisted with shining gold light that shifted with a dark, rustic black. "The darkside blinds us Master. I feel it with every action we take. And now it has also binded us to this war's fate."

Yoda shook his head with small smile. "No. Not lost we are. Hope there is. Set in stone the future is not."

Plo could agree to that, to a degree. "In saying that, the future could be worse than we imagine as well." He noted as the sand he was controlling imploded and then exploded into a large spikes that reached to the walls, floor and ceiling but did not damage anything.

Yoda just laughed at the words. "Positive you must think, Master Plo. Forbidden it is, to share bonds with others amongst the Jedi. But to ignore these feelings, life times it would take. Not a gift given, that is. Your bond with Ahsoka, strong it is. But with it fear has formed, and led to doubt. Overcome this fear you can." Yoda said fully aware of the hardships of creating bonds with others. He was over 900 years old with experience, knowledge and personal history that could shatter most aged and humble of sentients thought of what wisdom was. He was well accustomed with the fact that people natural felt bonds and feelings for others and that it was impossible to let these things go easily. He never once denied it.

And yet, too many believed him clueless to this and would mock him for it. Once it frustrated him. About 880 years ago though, when he was still in his early training. Now, he could let it go. He understood why they would hate and vilify him for it. But he would not think such dark thoughts of them for it. They didn't know any better. Far too concerned with themselves they were to judge him correctly.

Plo knew this about Yoda. Hence why he knew how to release Plo from his doubt. "How Master? How do I let go of this doubt?" Plo asked once again taking the position as a student rather than a equal master with Yoda.

Yoda nodded. "Important it is to let go of those around us." He said before his seat turned to Plo so Yoda could look at him. "For each of us, have our own paths we do. Seek to see the future of others, you should not." He said knowing that Plo knew Yoda meant Ahsoka's future. "Trust Ahsoka do you?" He asked.

Plo nodded without doubt. "Yes."

Yoda continued. "Believe in her? Have Faith in her?" He asked.

Plo nodded with small frown. "Yes. Of course." He said understanding what Yoda was getting at.

Yoda smiled. "Focus on these feelings for her. Doubt her ability, you do not. So why doubt her chances, her journey?" Yoda answered. Although it did sound simple, simply telling Plo to focus on positive thoughts rather than negative. But Plo had already proven he had faith in Ahsoka. So there should really be no reason he doubted her.

Yoda hummed, his palm pointed at Plo as sensing him through the force. "Through your bond, her strength, grow it will. But allowing feelings of doubt, of fear to overcome you? Then to a dark place you will find yourself trapped, and so will she." He said. "Connected we all are. Binded to the same fate you will find yourselves, if you cannot let her go. The stronger the bond, the stronger the chance of the dark to spread, but also a chance for the light to guide us in the correct path." Yoda said finishing with a smile before facing the window again.

This time the sand returned to the sphere it once was before it expanded suddenly like an explosion but with no effect on anything in the room and with little indication of moving. The sand covered the entire room with shining, dusted sand that stood still and thin in the air as if it were magical dust. It moved slowly like watching the stars move through the night. The walls of the room disappeared along with the floor and the ceiling. The window Yoda stared out of was all that remained.

Plo brushed his chin and stared at Master Yoda, thinking about the Jedi code. "Connection is forbidden in the order but we are not all powerful or disconnected. As you said, we still feel for others. And for those whom we cherish particular relationships with, we can't help but feels these things. Things that the darkside can take advantage of. Without being bound to another, we can focus on the safety and protection of everyone and bring peace to others at the cost of our own desires. And people go on believing us heartless, calling us fools, naive and ignorant for doing so for the weak. Far too many people say this only to satisfy their belief that they are somehow better, smarter than us because of the relationships they chose to have. They never realising that we don't care about who is better, who has more or is stronger. What people do to get their desires, and how they use it once they have it. That is what we act upon." Plo mused trying to muddle through the mess that was life, while figuring out the burdens of Jedi life.

Yoda nodded agreeing with Plo. "A fine line it is. Resisting the darkside, easy it is not. Underestimate it, far too many have. Rely on their connections with others, connections with knowledge, connections with themselves they do. Never enough with the rest of world around them, an unequal view of the world it is. But, very easy it is to lose perspective." Yoda said deeper thinking about a particular example.

Plo picked up on it straight away. "Like Dooku did."

Yoda sadly looked at the buildings and cities around the temple. "Redemption. Wish I could that Dooku would seek this. But far too deep in the darkness he has gone. Feel the light calling to him, he cannot. Have the chance to receive it before his time, he most likely will not." Yoda said not at all liking it had come to this. Dooku was one of the greatest Jedi Yoda had ever had to the chance to meet, train and see grow. Yoda had even considered Dooku for one day take his place on the council.

The sand around the room returned to Plo's palm and crushed itself into a new form. There was no heat. "Not everyone is given that slim chance Master." Plo said looking into the perfectly smooth glass sphere flowing in his palm. It was as if he were looking into a crystal ball. But Plo was already certain of Dooku's future. Looking into a crystal ball or using the force to see the future wasn't needed.

"Dooku will die Master Yoda. His crimes have gone too far. Too many lives have been lost because of him. We, the Jedi may not even be the ones to do it. Hate is not on his side as he believes. It will come for him. Until the end." Plo mused wisely as the glass ball in his hand reverted to sand. It was considered an impossible feat that Plo had just done.

Yoda hummed shaking his head. "Darkness, come for us all it does Master Plo. What we do when it comes for us, that is what makes us different from the Sith." Yoda looked at the sand that fell through Plo hand. "See what you can do with just sand. Powerful you are Master Plo, but constrain yourself you must." Yoda said not pleased Plo would toy with his particular abilities when only in his presence. Plo did not want anyone else knowing what he capable of but Yoda.

Despite Plo's rare ability, Yoda also had many hidden, secret and forbidden force abilities that he had no intention of ever using. But they weren't the only ones. Very far from it.

"Powerful the council members are. Yet reveal our full strength we must not, for that is not our way." Yoda said knowing that Plo would heed Yoda's caution. "The ego of pride above all things, that leads to." Yoda said as in a way, pride could be more threatening than fear or desire.

Plo frown not liking the fact that there had to be caution at all. "If this war escalates any further we will have to approach it more seriously. And that is something I'd rather not do." He mumbled lowly.

Yoda shared his thoughts. "Worry you should not. Happen, it will not. Share your thoughts though, I do Master Plo. To do so, closer to the darkside it would take us. Unprepared and untrained we are for such." Yoda said before his seat floated away from the window to the door. "Excuse myself I must. Speak of more of this in time, I hope we do." Yoda said as they could not stand around forever discussing what is right and wrong.

Master Plo Koon bowed. "Thank you Master Yoda. You've given me a lot to think about." Plo said feeling better about Ahsoka's ascension to Padawan.

Yoda nodded with cheeky smile and laugh. "Much more there is to learn, Master Plo. Always. Look forward to teaching more to you, I do." He said happily as he left Plo to mediate further with the sand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Underground City Shelter, Neogius City, Christophsis.**

The was a panic in the war room underground as every people ran about, moving as much information about and sending commands to people to evacuate. Bail was commanding it, yelling around the room as all the mapping and sensors went off to try take all power from the lifts. It would means those above wouldn't be able to get back but they all knew that after the message sent. If they were to survive they have to make their own way out of the city to the safe houses and await further commands to the rally point.

"Any word from Galen?" Bail asked as communications were still good.

"Nothing. We received word that his is still fighting the enemy and that he has not retreated with his team." A clone said as the room shook suddenly from an explosion above.

"I'm sure he'll survive. That man ain't easy to put down." Cooper said behind Bail.

Bail nodded before the entire room trembled and a few people fell to their feet. Bail didn't fall but didn't take much concern in the explosion. It was extremely close meaning that the enemy was probably already above them.

"The enemy won't get in easy. Without power to the lifts, they won't get down here any time soon." Cooper reassured Bail as the senator nodded to it.

Bail was just about to leave himself when he was suddenly thrown into the air. And not just him. Everyone in the room was thrown into the air. Everyone in the building was thrown into the air. Nearly everyone in the underground city shelter was thrown into the air. The metal ground and ceiling screeched from a horrific force above that nearly had the whole shelter collapse on itself. It shouldn't have happened. Something happened above that shouldn't have.

Bail hit the metal floor disoriented and wondering what in the force's power had made the entire shelter shake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Governance Tower, Neogius City, Christophsis.**

Galen eyed the floating Bombers that watched him as his eyes shifted to the tower in thought. He spoke into the communicator. "Reload, I got an idea but you're not going to like it." He said.

"General forget it. We need to run." The clone trooper said over the communicator.

Galen eyes were set on the droid bombers. "No. I'm going to destroy every single droid in one swoop."

Reload frown from the other side of the communicator. "That's impossible, we don't have anything powerful enough to destroy it." He yelled.

Galen looked up the tower then back down to the base and smiled. "Yes we do. All I need are those combat droids, disable and in our hands to start my plan." He said watching and waiting for the droids to attack.

"You want to capture those droids? For what!? That is not the smart thing to do!" Reload shouted being that retreat was the best option at this point.

Galen grinned lightly. "I'll tell you after. If I tell you now, you'll probably try to stop me. Meet me below." Galen yelled into the communicator.

This was insane. The tower, the city was lost. They should be retreating, running as far as they could. Bail had already sent out the message that the lift to the underground shelter had been shut down and power taken from it. There was no way of getting underground. But Reload complied with Galen orders and ran to meet up with him.

Reload gut sunk as every combat droid flying above shot straight towards the ground, towards Galen's position in the tower. Galen jumped of the Tower once again to ground before going into a run. And extremely fast pace run that Reload had no chance of catching up to.

Reload stopped running as there was no way he was going to catch up. He may have been a clone that followed orders without question but when he knew something was a bad idea he would refuse it. Just has he had Galen's orders to retreat and leave him to fight the enemy.

Watching Reload notices something about the combat droids. They were moving extremely fast yes but they had just about levelled out meaning that weren't falling to the ground anymore. They were chasing Galen.

As about 40 droids weight of 7 tonnes which flew straight at Galen, the rogue jedi turned to face and enemies and like he had against the other combat droids that had attacked him, he unleashed a volley of light lightning. It was thin, quickly and transparent. All the droid were moving too fast to avoid it and that had registered the danger of Galen's lightning. It wasn't just destructive.

They all collapsed hard into the ground completely shut down and harmless because of Galen EMP wave. Galen looked at them a moment before he lifted his arms and the droids stared floating again. They would have to 300 metres from Reload but that more than within him range of running to.

Sprinting to Galen the Combat droids were floated in the air harmless. "Sir, what are you going to do?" Reload said standing under the droids looking at them.

Galen looked at Reload. "You are going to cover my back while I place these bombs inside the towers lower levels." Galen said as he started walking with the droids moving with him.

Reload went to question him but then realised Galen's plan. "Why are you going to place...You're going to destroy the tower!" Reload shouted astounded. He was going to destroy the Tower they were supposed to be guarding.

Galen nodded confirming it. "...Yes. I going to bring this tower down and I'm going to push it on top of the entire army of droids." Galen said still able to feel the rumble in the ground of the droid army marching towards them.

Reload denied it. "That's impossible. No Jedi could move such an object. It's over 4kms squares of Quarzaurum infused ferroconrete. It has to weigh over 800,000 tones." He said aiming his rifle in the direction of the approaching army.

Galen rolled his eyes. "I'm not moving it. I'm just pushing it in the direction I want it fall." He said saying it as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

Reload was doubt it as he scanned the road and building as they continued to move towards the building. "It's too big!" He shouted as if he wasn't talking to the Jedi that had saved him. It was impossible in Reload mind. It would be a miracle if worked and even then the chances of it working were even slimier. This was no way to treat war. Galen growled back but found him lost for words. "SIZE...size...size. Size...doesn't...matter." He said feeling as if he had heard that somewhere before. "Trust me. Believe in me. This will work." Galen said breaking into a run that Reload could keep up with.

The word he had just used. They were too familiar to Galen's liking. Someone had said that to him. He shook his head. He didn't have time to think about so he shut off all thought regarding his memory and did what he was here to do. And that was to stop the droid attack. That also meant to ignore Reload's shouting and disbelief.

It took longer than Galen like but the length of the Tower was no joke either. It took so long to place all the dead suicide bombers that by the time he and reload were done that droid army was within 500 metres of the tower.

Watching from the side of the Tower Galen shut his eyes reached out with the force sensing every combat droid he had placed down. He quickly gripped his palms crushing every single one and causing the entire base of the Tower to go up in flames. The droids looked startled and some fell to the ground seeing the tower base explode from multiple points.

A bending, screech echoed through the air as the Tower tilted and moved eerily high above everyone. Galen held his hands up with eyes closed. He could feel it completely. He could feel it losing balance. Galen's body tensed and froze as if a massive invisible force were holding him still. "Prepare yourself Reload." He growled to clone trooper next to him that was sweating bullets seeing the tower move to Galen's will.

Two kilometres from Galen, Commander TU-37 was stoic as he looked in the direction the clones and christophsians had retreated nearly half an hour ago. They weren't going to chase them down. They weren't here to kill soldiers and civilian rebels. General Loathsom had made it very clear that he wanted Bail Organa and Galen Starkiller dead before the day was done and that was what the droid commander was going to focus on. The droid commander had lost the signal to the suicide, bomber combat droids. It was expected to happen though. They were suicide bombers. The fact that all them were necessary to kill one Jedi was unexpected but within reason.

Then, 20 minutes the commander saw an explosion at the base of governance tower. It was the combat droids exploding. Why were they denoting now?

"What was that?" One random droid said amongst the groups of droids but was ignored as they continued marching.

Then TU-37 stared up into the sky as a shadow covered it, all the droids and all there machinery and tanks. The front of the governance tower was falling on him. Some droids panicked and ran, while most stood still and watched. Droids were logical beings. They knew they weren't escaping and accepted the end without question.

Though, the droid commander TU-37 did say a few final words before it was crushed beyond repair.

"Recordings of battle sent. Probably of enemy victory increased to 69.23%. Use extreme care for future battles General Whorm Loathsom." It said completely lacking any feeling but conveying a message that would make all those leading the Separatists on Christophsis wonder, what in the forces power did they have captured only a day ago?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Players of MotA (Character Info): Battle of Christophsis**

Team Galen.

 **Galen Starkiller / The Blue Shadow / The Rogue Jedi** : Age 17 and equipped with a blue Lightsaber, Galen awoke in the custody of the Separatist General, Whorm Loathsom who has currently taken over the Planet of Christophsis. He wants to why and how he got here because he has no memory of who is other than his knowledge of the force. Whether it be Separatists, Slavers or Republicans he wants answers. Currently he is working with Bail Organa within the Republic and rebel forces on Christophsis against the Separatists.

Team Republic

 **Private Reload** : CT-16-3576 is a clone in Republic army and is the sole survivor of Solar Squad, a squad of Clones that had been trained in combat, engineering, and piloting. He was formerly assigned to the relief teams on Christophsis attending to refugees before being captured and then recued by Galen. Currently he has been assigned as Gale's ward.

 **Chief Sinect / Chief Syn Ect Ul Ino** : The Chief of Military Engineering of Christophsis, Sinect's full name is Syn Ect Ul Ino but prefers to be called Sinect. He is a Verpine, an insectoids race, and was born on Christophsis. He was in charge of the development of military grade machinery for the shipyards and mining strips across Christophsis. He was captured and kept alive by Loathsom in hope that he would continue in his position to better the Separatist hold on the planet. After being freed from his custody Sinect now is part of Bail Organa's rebellion on Christophsis.

 **Chief Ossues'Yamqa** : The Chief of Global Astrogation Systems and Sensors on Christophsis, Ossues was born on Christophsis, full name is Ossues'Yamqa and is a Givin, a humanoid race that look a lot like Skeletons. He was in charge of the Global Astronavigations of transports, sensors and defensive measures to external interference on the Planet. He was captured and kept alive by Loathsom in hope that he would continue in his position to better the Separatist hold on the planet. After being freed from his custody Ossues now is part of Bail Organa's rebellion on Christophsis.

 **Senator Bail Organa** : Senator, Viceroy, First Chairman and Prince of Aldderan, Bail Organa was seeing to the relief teams made of clones and Aldderan (human) personnel when the planet was invaded by the Separatists. Since then he has been seeing to the rebellion against Whorm Loathsom's rule but now awaits the Republics forces. However since Galen's arrival he been having second thoughts on this. His current bounty by the Separatists is 46,350 Credits.

 **Former Sergeant / Captain Dov Rench** : A Christophian born and bred, he was a Sergeant to the Miliarty forces on Christophsis before he was captured by Whorm Loathsom. Freed by Galen's doing, he now fights with Bail Organa's forces against the Separatists. He was promoted from Sergeant to Captain of Christophsis's Military force because of his leadership during the escape from General Loathsom's prison headquarters.

 **Captain-Commander Cooper Wescer** : A Christophian born and bred, he is the Captain-Commander and highest ranked member of Christophsis's Military force. He also fought in the Hyperspace Wars. Cooper's entire family, his 3 daughters, son and wife were killed during the first few hours of the Separatist invasion on Christophsis. He was originally a Sergeant like Dov Rench but was quickly looked to as a new leader when the military had been defeated and its leaders either killed by the Separatist or having abandoned the planet hours before.

 **Captain Heart** : CT-12-3189 is a clone within the Republic army and was part of Terra Squad, a squad of clone trained in combat and security detail to become Shock troopers. Terra squad has been assigned to guarding of number of political figure heads and was assigned to guard Bail Organa during the relief effort.

 **Doctor Aodren Athen** : The Head Physician of Chaleydonia Planetary Medcenter, Doctor Aodren is a kerkoiden that was born on Christophsis. When the planet was invaded by the separatists Aodren evacuated everyone at the planetary medcenter to the underground shelter in Neogius City, near the governance tower where his doctors and patients were joined Bail Organa's forces. He instantly joined their forces having no interest in letting the Separatist control Christophsis.

Team Separatists:

 **General Whorm Loathsom** : Former mercenary, General Whorm Loathsom has been working for Count Dooku for the past 9 years, preparing for the clone wars. After 3 years of working for Dooku he gained a high enough reputation to cause the military forces of his home world to beg his return and leadership for their forces. Upon which he spent the next 6 years preparing for the Retail Caucus to become militarised and join the Confederacy, where he would take position as one of the Retail Caucus's core leaders. He would command as a General from the beginning of clone wars and would be undefeated earning him a greater reputation and bounty of 43,800 credits by the Republic. Currently, he rules Christophsis for the Separatist and Retail Caucus.

 **Admiral Trench** : A Harch born on Secundus Ando, Trench was believed dead. He was thought to have died during the battle of Malastare Narrows, fighting for the Corporate Alliance. Having survived though, he has been secretly been working for the Separatist, commanding his ship the dreadnought called the invincible. Although he has participated in multiple battles, the Republic has yet to discover he presence. Currently, he blockade Christophsis with 9 dreadnought ships, 8 control ships and 13 flagships. Officially he is employed by the Retail Caucus and Corporate Alliance, both allied with the CIS. Before his supposed death, he had a bounty placed by the Republic of 39,200 credits.

 **Sith Assassin Asaji Ventress:** Assassin, loyal follower and secret apprentice of Count Dooku, Asaji was selected as Dooku's new apprentice after the battle of Krant, 30 days after the battle of Geonosis. This was after Dooku's first potential candidate apprentice Sev'rance Tann died failing him before even being able prove herself. Born on Dathomir, Asaji was taken as a slave to the planet Rattatak. The Slaver however didn't plan to sell her to slavery but sold her as an orphan to the rulers of Rattatak, a Rattataki couple who were warlord rulers, king and queen of Rattatak called the Ventresses. Seeking a strong heir to their name the ventresses seeked a Dathomirian daughter who they would raise as a Rattataki due to the species similar lineage. However both died early in Asaji's life leaving her to fend for herself. Later an accidental display of the force caused her to meet Jedi Knight Ky Narec. After years of studying under him Asaji would unfortunately witness his death leading her to her fall to the darkside. Using the darkside she would come to rule to planet and kill those who had killed her foster parents and Jedi Master. Fighting in one of Rattatak's battle area where off worlders would watch, Asaji caught the attention of Count Dooku. Upon which he gave her his decease apprentice turned dark jedi 10 years ago, Komari Vosa 's dual red lightsabers. From then on she would appear throughout the clone wars, fighting and killing powerful Jedi. Currently she is on Christophsis awaiting the arrival of Anikin Skywalker. Her current bounty placed by the republic is 257,000 credits.

 **Vice Admiral TI-99:** A T-series Tactical droid, Vice Admiral TI-99 has been working as Admiral Trench right hand for some time. Due to the prison escape, TI-99 was given direct command of Major Droid Control-Ship that commands the other 7 control ships.

 **Commander TJ-55:** A T-series Tactical Droid, Commander TJ-55 has been working a General Whorm Loathsom's right hand for the duration of the Christophsis take over. Currently it is in the Capital City of Chaleydonia watching the occupation due to a number of rebel attacks on the Crystal City by Bail Organa.

 **Commander TU-37 (Deceased) :** A T-series Tactical Droid, Commander TU-37 commands frontline attacks order by General Loathsom. It was given the task of killing Bail Organa and Galen Starkiller after the prison escape. It commanded the attack on Neogius City, the location of the Governance Tower but was destroy when Galen pushed the Tower over.

 **Lieutenant Sleet Pity:** Born a Kerkoiden from Kerkoida, Sleet Pity is member of the Kerkoida Military force but joined the Retail Caucus a few years before the clone wars. Quickly ascending the ranks, he become a Lieutenant and General Loathsom's Left hand. He is a warrior more than anything else and leads a group of Kerkoiden Captains that specialise in warfare and combat. Currently he is seeing to secret mission issued by Count Dooku, General Loathsom and the Confederacy at Phictamemor Village on Christophsis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4 Done! Damn this longer than I wanted but I like to go deep within the universes I create. It may not have been a star destroyer but near a 5km tall building made of Ferroconcrete (a canon material) and Quarzaurum (a material of my own making) will have to do.

I really like showcasing the abilities of my characters. But don't think this will give Galen an advantage against other...things. I never write my characters to have easy lives. So expect through the foreshadowing of Yoda and Plo Koon, a massive power-up for all the characters.

Also to note Neogius City is a city of my own creation too. Again, Starwars universe is too big with little details.

Again as well, I got no clue when I'll update. But it should be before the end of the year.

Tune in next time because SPOILER ALERT...Galen Vs Asaji incoming.

Please review, comment, criticizes and endorse.


	5. Offense of Christophsis

I don't own Star wars, it belongs to lucasarts, George lucas and Disney

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It is here! After all this time!

And I still don't have a beta!

But on a serious note, I know this has taken far longer than it should have. This was due to the original copy becoming corrupted and thus I had to start all over again. And this happened with everyone of my stories. It honestly made me not want to continue.

But I have returned. Somehow...

To note, I make a lot of references to weapons in the original starwars battlefront games and new 2015 edition.

Also it is a very long chapter. And will probably have to re-post in time to fix its issues.

Enjoy though!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: Offense of Christophsis

 **Neogius City.**

"Greetings everyone. As most of you know, I am Senator Bail Organa and I have been leading and doing my best to protect you all. I came to Christophsis to help immigrants escaping one of the most devastating wars the universe has seen. I came to a world which had generously offered its help to those in need. A world with a strong history of supporting the Galactic Republic in times of hardship and need. A strong world full of people willing to work hard for the benefit and wellbeing of others and for their own safety. A world that has faced threats that it shouldn't have for far too long. For too long Christophsis has been without the assistance of the Republic. The freedoms that the Republic fights for has not been granted in this world as it should have. A world that will impact the future of the universe and will stand strong long after this war and any other conflicts that occur. And will have the full support of the Republic! I know that you have all experienced much pain, lose and grief from this invasion and occupation by the Separatists. And I have learnt that this pain existed long before this war. For too long, you the people have had your futures and freedoms determined by a higher power, by selfish people. I would like to consider myself as your equals, as a person who will be by your sides whenever needed. As you lead your own lives together and determine the direction Christophsis should take as it is your world, your lives that you determine. I ask for your help, that you fight not for the Republic, not for me, but for yourselves and for your world. Fight for your freedom, for your families and friends, fight for your right to live and for your future. And I will give you my full support!"

"Hello everyone. I'm sure a lot of you know who I am but have not had the chance meet me. I am Galen Starkiller. I am a jedi and I came here to fight and protect those who cannot fight themselves. It was a naive thought that I could and should fight for others without first knowing and meeting the people I would protect. It was that type of thinking that got me imprisoned. But as you all know and many of you experienced, I and along with many others fought together and escaped the prison the Separatist had made. Looking at you all, I do recognise many of you in the crowd. I remember fighting to escape with my life and your lives. Fighting on the same battlefield as equals. On my own I would never have escaped. Having fought defending this place and I should not have done so in the way I have. As Bail said, this is your world and you lives. This planet and all that it has created was done through your efforts, through your hands and your ambitions. It is your pride. So I came to understand why some of you didn't like the idea of an outsider protecting your pride. I will admit, I made many assumptions that I shouldn't have. My actions caused pain and destruction without realising so. I did not acknowledge and value your pride as I should have. That is why I ask you fight with me. That you all allow me to join you in fighting for your world. For this world is yours and should be defended by you. I am your soldier and shield that will give his life for yours."

Two Speeches to rally the people to the cause was the idea. Reload had to admit the willingness of the people wanting to fight after it was astounding. What felt like life times of fighting alongside Galen was only 5 days. He'd been fighting the war for nearly a year now and nothing felt like his experiences with Galen. The way he treated him and the way Galen fought and commanded his squad was unreal. He had heard from other clones that fought alongside with Jedi that it was a perspective changing experience. He had heard concerns from the Kaminoians, feeling like the Jedi were changing their product without their consent. Reload never considered it real or as something that would affect him.

For four days, it had been none stop missions given by Bail and Cooper. Missions of collecting medical supplies, infiltration mission to republic bases for weapons, expansion mission across the city and into other cities to better their hold on the planet, communication missions with others across the planet and missions to collect ships, machinery and an people willing to join. In Reload's professional opinion their entire group was getting to much power and footing on the planet then should have been possible. It kind of made a testament to the different a Jedi could make. Or at the same time, it made a testament to abilities of their enemies.

But that wasn't fair.

It wasn't just Galen. Bail Organa was unlike any leader he had followed. He commanded but was never on the battlefield. Though, he knew his way with a blaster and you could see that if needed he would step up to stage and join in their final moments fighting. Bail had the presence, mind and leadership of a General. It was no wonder he had often been considered for the position of chancellor.

"Hey, Reload you awake?" Galen asked clicking his fingers in front of Reload making the clone stumble back on the crate he was sitting on. Galen stared at him with deadpan face. "What are you thinking of so seriously that you can't hear me? Or was your helmet to tight for you to hear? Something like that could cause brain damage you know?" Galen asked wondering what his right hand clone was doing.

They were outside, moving their force's presence throughout Neogius city. Across the city, the once pride and joy of the city, the Governance Tower laid in ruins almost splitting the city. Standing up quickly, Reload nodded. "Sorry Galen. Just thinking of all the progress we've made the last few days." He said taking in the sight of the tower across the city in the background.

Galen shrugged. "For a clone you space out a lot. You think too much." He advised before signalling him to follow.

Reload did so grabbing his weapon off the side of the crate he had set it on. "Everyone on my squad use to say that about me. Same with the kaminoian teachers. Some even said that my brain was underdeveloped in growth tube but they were probably just joking." Reload said as they walked across the roads and pavements full of clones and local forces moving about.

"They'd have to be joking because you're a pilot after all." Galen said looking around himself. The new council of Christophsis hadn't taken his actions of destroying the tower with any praise and were quick to aggressive accusations. Galen didn't bother with it though. His actions had saved everyone and himself. As long as they were alive, buildings didn't matter to Galen. He looked back at Reload in thought over his words. "Maybe they made you cheap." Galen said as clones were made not born.

"Huh?" Reload said startled at the words. "...Hahah. That's the first time anyone's said that to me." The clone laughed.

Galen pulled a confused face with a smile. "And you laugh at it?"

Reload nodded. "Of course. Hearing it from a guy who spends all his time fighting and thinking of how to beat the enemy is funny. You're very quick-witted when you want to be." Reload complemented.

"I never really thought about it. Jokes aren't my thing." Galen added.

Relaod had to agree with Galen. He wasn't the type to joke from what he had seen so far. But then again this was first time in nearly a week they had taken the time to relax. Maybe it was just another side of Galen. But then again, Reload had been noticing something off with Galen.

Shrugging the thought off, Reload responded. "I'd have to say I'm the same in that boat." He said as he wasn't one for jokes either. A lot of the clones that had been introduced early in the war weren't ones to joke. Thinking of it the 1st generation of ARC troopers and Republic commandos didn't have any sense of humour or humility at that.

"How's Dov Rench been?" Reload questioned. "He was luck to survive, and that we found him when we cleaned up the remaining droids." Reload said remembering the Christophian that wouldn't shut up about how Galen dropped the tower on the droid army whenever anyone, including Reload, would visit the hospitalised solider when wasn't in the bacta tanks. That and he seemed to keep changing the story.

Galen hummed thinking of the solider that people said had the devils luck. The real reason why everyone had reported him dead was that had be had been shot more than once while trying to retreat. The enemy hadn't realised he was still alive. "He's been in the bacta tanks for three days and it has healed him completely, well mostly." Galen said thoughtfully remember his injury's. Amazing what today's technology could do though as he had quickly been patched up.

"Dov's good enough to rejoin our ranks. But being shot 4 times by a Droideka would kill anyone." Galen said as it was true, despite Dov's changing and making the story different whenever anyone asked about it. "Aoden said it would be a miracle if he ever walked again and yet he did it. Speaking of Aoden, he didn't want Dov to fight for another month." Galen said agreeing with the doctor although finding it astonishing that Dov still wanted to fight after that.

"Technology to heal mortal wounds is easier to access on a planet so heavily connected to the Republic." Reload said recalling his knowledge of Christophsis and it's connect to the republic. "The underground shelter was built with the finest of equipment for a planetary disaster. It really is the most secure place on Christophsis. Dov should consider himself lucky he doesn't need mechanics for his body." Reload continued having heard of many clones that had to take on cybernetic parts to continue as troopers. "My brothers have said they can be a chore to look after. Hope I never lose anything that needs replacing with droid bits." Reload said not wanting to be like a droid.

"We'll go see Dov later when he's released. Bail and Sinect are waiting for us." Galen said as they walked to meet with the two leaders.

Approaching the communications building outside of the shelter, within the city streets, Galen could see Bail speaking with Sinect as the Verpine insectoid sat on a metal crate. Behind Bail, his personal guard from Aldderan stood straight back and his eye hidden behind the visor of his helmet. His clothing having a brown colour but was not that different to Galen from the christophsian military suits.

"Bail. Sinect." Galen said acknowledging them.

Bail turned to him still retaining the grace held himself with. "Galen, you've done some impressive and progressive work the last couple of days." He said praising Galen's actions. Galen and his troops had been working particularly hard in that regard.

"Thank you Sir." Galen said nodding.

Bail nodded but went stoic. "But it's it time for something more serious to be discussed." He said having found something disturbing to him.

"What is it?" Galen asked frowning.

"General Anakin Skywalker has arrived with his fleet and are currently waiting behind one of the moons. He will be assaulting Admiral Trench's blockade soon." Bail said as senors had picked up the

arrival of the fleet.

Galen frowned thinking about the name. "Anakin Skywalker?" He said nodding to himself. "I've heard the name spoken by a number of Clones and civilians. A lot of them say he's going to decide to future of the war. But I don't know what to make of him." He said honest with himself. He had accomplished much and had been made the face the war. Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu, Plo koon, Yoda, Tsui Choi, Ki Undi Mundi and Aayla Secura were jedi names he had heard constantly throughout the conversation with clones. They seemed to be the face of the Jedi that most people were aware of.

Thinking about Galen's words on Anakin, Bail admits he had similar thoughts. "Neither do I sometimes. He's known to be very reckless at times but he is an honest, good person. Not much for politics or discussion either though, so I can't exactly say I'm as familiar with him, as I am with his Master." Bail said having spoken, worked with the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"So we should be seeing him break through and joining us in defeating Loathsom." Galen guessed as they had to have some plan of action. "I would have liked to get a crack at Trench myself but if this Skywalker guy handles him I'll be happy." Galen noted as he was aware that the admiral had joined his blockade above the planet's surface.

Bail stroked his beard and hummed. "Actually, I have my doubts about this one. I've seen the readings for Skywalker's forces. He doesn't have nearly enough ships to win this on his own." He said before smiling. "But I know for a fact in the next 24 hours, General Kenobi will arrive to support Skywalker. With a combine force like that, victory might be possible." He noted thinking of their own course of action afterwards.

Galen went silent, a pinch feeling at the back of his neck distracting him. "Obi-wan Kenobi?" Galen whispered feeling the name meant something. He hadn't heard of the Kenobi before.

Bail caught on but misunderstood. "You know him?" He asked thinking that two might have met.

Galen shrugged but wasn't comfortable. "Sounds familiar. Think I heard someone talk about him before." He said thinking it over.

Seeing his leader in thought Reload saw it as his chance to maybe help. "Galen, Sir, if I might add something. The 30 ships and 2 warships that we have acquired could used be to assist General Skywalker and Kenobi. Christophsis has a number of trained pilots that would be willing to help." He said as Christophsis was home to number of trained pilots. In fact, the planet hosted one of the greatest pilot training centres in the galaxy. To Reloads knowledge it was another reason why the republic was so tied to the planet.

"You're not wrong Reload, but we wouldn't stand a chance." Bail said. "I know Skywalker, and his record." He signified. "He won't wait for Kenobi. He'll attack sooner rather than later and he will lose this one. That much I am sure." He said crossing his arms. "I have tried to get in contact with him but unfortunately Trench's ships are still blocking our communications. I did get some words in but not enough to coordinate an attack. Only enough to inform them of our situation." He said.

"But, in the event that we did coordinate an attack and things don't go our way, it would leave the pilots and ships without a place to escape too. Trench would have his ships follow them to the planet back to our base and process to bombard it. Those ships will most probably, at the rate things are moving, be used after the atmospheric battle." Bail said having thought it through. "It will be best to hold onto them, and use them to attack any bombing raids. We don't have any turrents or heavy weapons besides them to stop them."

Galen looked at Bail thoughtfully. "What are you planning Bail?" He questioned.

Bail took a breath. "A mission that will be vital to the turning point of the battle for Christophsis. This will be big. I want you to lead a squad with Dov, Heart and Mason here...". He said gesturing to his royal guard. "... assisting you. It must be done silently and with stealth. The majority of the platoons will stay here to though to protect the stronghold." Bail said.

"This force is to be the best of the best isn't it?" Galen guessed as it wouldn't be possible with just common soldiers, hence why Bail would assign Dov, Heart and Mason to such a task.

"Yes. You will be escorting Sinect and Osseus to the Planets Capital, Chaleydonia." He said seeing Galen frown from it and Reload's eyes focus.

"Chaleydonia is overrun with droids though. There aren't even any civilians there. Why do we need to escort them there?" Reload asked at it would be an impossible task with the numbers they had. What could be there that was so important?

"The planetary defence grid." Sinect said speaking for the first time. "It is made up of 14, V-13 Planetary Focused Cannons, half the side of a mountain and each located a different places across the planet. Myself and Osseus have authorisation to deactivate and reactivate the grid. When Loathsom took the planet he took me and Osseus to control the grid, fearing that it would used against him during the war. You get us there and we can activate it to attack Trench's blockade from behind." He said with some content.

"If there are 14 different cannons across the world, why are we going to Chaleydonia?" Galen asked.

Sinect continued. "The only way to control all of them at the same time is to go to the control centre located at the cannon in Chaleydonia. Once we activate them we can rig the shield generators to keep people out of the control centres on any of the cannons." He said more than familiar with the weapon.

Galen thought about pacing as he did. "We can't stay in Chaleydonia. We go in and go out. We can't take the city, even when this is done." He said as it would be more than likely that they would end up trapped in the city.

"No we won't take the city back, but there is more." Bail said. "We had every intention of activating the defence grid long before you joined us Galen. But we had no one that could operate the systems or any of the codes, until you lead the prison escape. You got us two people with the knowledge to operate the grid and you got us the codes with the information you took from Loathsom's safe." Bail said.

Sinect decide that he had best speak now. "And that is something else we need to discuss as well." He said referring to the information from Loathsom's Safe. "But before that. Reload. I have something for you." He said turning on the crate to pick up as strange, yet large strap.

Sinect handed it to Reload surprising the clone before Sinet moved to stand behind the crate, kicked it towards Reload and opened it. "What is all this?" Reload asked.

"Galen and Bail told me you were a pilot class clone. Am I correct that Pilot class clones are also trained as Engineer class clones?" Sinect questioned getting a nod from Reload. "During one of your and Galen's missions, you went through a Republic armoury that had be established on the Planet at the start of the Clone wars and was stocked with new equipment 2 months ago. You got us a lot of weapons and tools that have helped us from there, so you're being supplies with a full inventory of your class's weapons. We are willing to give you two packs. Both a phase 1 and phase 2 pack." He said.

"Both packs sir?" Reload asked as that was more than he needed. "I don't think giving me two packs is necessary." He said feeling that wasting all of that equipment on 1 soldier wasn't efficient.

All clones had packs of inventory goods from the moment they started combat training. Originally for private ranked clones, and before the recent creation of what is called the phase 2 inventory or packs, there were 4 sets of packs available to clones that could be chosen. This was to inspire individualism but more often than not, clone privates would select packs that they had trained with. Of the Private rank, phase 1 packs there were infantry, demolition, scouts, pilots and medics classes and when clone were of higher ranks, they would be granted permission to a 5th pack known as the Captain classes.

Reload had completed his training as pilot class clone and was specialised in the pilot's packs inventory. Moving into phase 2 inventory after the failure on Jabiim, the pilot class name was changed to engineer class with new weapons and tools available.

"You're working as Galen's ward and right-hand, so you are directly helping lead the strongest squad we have." Bail said reminding Reload of the position he was in. "If someone who has shown such skills and expertise isn't supplied with the best and all equipment he needs, then our survival can't be assured. The only thing that we don't have from the packs is the phase 2 armour. But we do have a phase 1 set of armour if you'd like. But if you don't want these packs there are others that you are free to chose from." Bail said pleased.

Reload recalled said armour thinking about "The yellow pilot armour...I remember that armour. Amongst us clones we'd call them the sun seeker armour because our positions and appearance." He clone said humbly but hesitant. "Not sure if I want to wear it to battle though." He said as he's last sun seeker armour was practically destroyed after the mission that wiped out his squad.

Bailed nodded seeing Reload was thinking about it deeply. Sinect looked at him having something else to show him. "It is all up to you." He said mindful of Reload before grabbing a strange looking body holster and hip holster, presenting them to Reload. "But as special addition, I have a triple weapon holster that should be able to hold three primary weapons, plus a separate side arm holster. The triple holster is of my own design." He said holding it up. The design was simple as the strap would wrap around one shoulder, over the back and under the other shoulder. But the part of the holster that would rest on Reloads back was large, looked thick but was flexible to bend to the shape of his back.

"I call it, a "TT3-Holster or Triple threat holster"." Sinect said having come up with the idea from the holsters the verpine engineers had to us to carry their tools around sites and ships.

Reload was sceptical though but took the holster looking at it. "Three primary weapons together will be heavy though. Not efficient for the battle field." He said before frowning. "There's not even anything to hold the weapons to holsters." He said as both the body and hip holster were without actual holsters.

Galen could sense the joy and excitement coming from Sinect. "That's the beauty of the holster design." The Verpine insectoid started. "The holster is magnetically distributed. They do not require straps to hold firm in place and the magnetic distributor within it cuts the weight by 67%. Your only problem would be drawing the right weapon at the right time, so practice a bit with it." He said proud of what he had made.

Reload eyed the holster impressed and a bit surprised it had been made in such a way. "Thank you Sir." He said appreciating it but not all feeling he deserved it. "I still don't think is appropriate to receive special treatment like this."

Sinect pointed his thumb at Galen. "This was at Galen request I should add." He said making Reload look at the Jedi.

He smiled firmly before giving a quick nod. "Thanks sir." He said sounding like solider taking his commanding officer.

Galen merely shrugged accepting it. "Take it Reload, you'll need this for the next mission. Take the packs to your quarters." He said pointing at them before his eyes moved to Bail. "I need to discuss some things with Bail and Sinect." He said making the clone solute, grab his things and move along. Leaving the 4 sentients together.

Galen's eyes sort out Mason standing silently and unmoving. He could sense something different about this man. He was trained in force resistance meaning Galen's mind tricks wouldn't work and reading his deeper thoughts was impossible. More so it was the stance and motive of the man. He was extremely loyal and without a doubt more loyal and wiser than Reload, Heart or any of the clones. His will was more like Coopers. Unyielding and unmovable. If Galen tried to make a move on Bail to harm him, he knew Mason would be able to realise his intention before Galen could attack. He was probably trained in reading into people's body language and behaviours. And the fact that Galen could sense he was battle hardened and probably broken in some way, meant that standing only a few metres way was the one soldier in Bail's forces that have the closest ability and skill to kill Galen.

But Galen had his own interest to look out for and one possible leak wouldn't do.

"If he's staying, you better tell me why." Galen said a little more aggressive than Bail was use too. Galen couldn't sense a reaction from Mason and solider continue to remain silent.

"Mason is one of my most trustworthy royal guards. He's trained and dedicated most of his life to protecting me and was the reason I was able to make it to this city and even begin a force against Loathsom's rule." Bail said although knowing this wasn't enough to convince Galen. "Any and all information he hears while in my presence is only ever discussed with me. You can trust him to keep any secrets he hears to the grave." Bail said as Galen could sense no lie from the senator and no doubt in Mason's position.

Galen took a breath before moving to place his hands on the control board of the room, looking out at the small army that had been assembled outside.

Bail walked up to him gracefully with arms behind his back. "Something troubles you?" Bail said being able to see that much. Galen wasn't even fazed when the remaining council of Christophsis ripped into him for destroying the governance tower. Much like Mason and even Heart to a small degree, Galen keep his emotions to himself and had never show concern or worry in any situation he was in. But over the last day or so, he had been looking more intimating and irritated while being unconsciously more aggressive with his attitude. Bail could guess it was the pressure of fight mixed with what he claims is memory loss but Bail would always factor in his connect to the force first than anything else. If a Jedi becomes uneasy then there was something to worry about.

Galen wanted to talked about this. He needed some way of easing himself. "The lasts few days I've been getting a bad feeling from the force. Like there is a danger lingering around waiting to appear." Galen muttered.

"You sense this with the force?" Bail asked in stoic tone.

"Yes."

Bail squinted. "Do you think it is connected to your memory?"

Galen was silent a moment. "Maybe but I can't say for sure. This mission might not go as we wish." He said planning to take out any dangers he would come across with complete focus and drive. There was something loaming over him wanting to bite into his being. Whatever dangers or threats that he would come across, wouldn't be given a chance to act.

"They say that Jedi can see glimpses of the future. Can you see the future of this mission?" Bail asked curious. The Jedi council had said that their visions and foresight was been blinded throughout the war by forces used by the enemy. Of course, such information was secretive, even within the republic senators. Bail was one of few the Jedi trusted in knowing of their abilities.

Galen shook his head. "No, I can't. I'm not even so sure if it is the mission that's giving me this bad feeling. But something dangerous is around. Something that my instincts say will put us at risk." He said concerned of the feeling that was almost...familiar. "I won't be taking any chances during this mission." He said determined to do so.

Bail lightly nodded. "For the best, you should do that."

Galen took a breath before turning away from the view of the small army. He's eyes focused on the people around him. "You two have something to tell me?" He noted more than asked.

Bail looked at Galen. "The information you and Sinect got from Loathsom's prison was insightful to say the least. It is the type of information that has to be brought to the senate." He said mindful.

"What did you find?" Galen asked curious on what information there was on one of the few beings that he had less than friendly thoughts on.

"First, Loathsom's has been doing his homework on Jedi." Bail said knowing that the discussion of the Jedi was one he needed to have with Galen. "He has information and lore on Jedi history and abilities. The type of information that shouldn't be in the enemies hands. No doubt though, that Count Dooku supplied this information to the Leaders of the Separatist." He continued as Galen recalled the information Reload had given him about Dooku. To Galen he was traitor to Jedi but a powerful force user that he would have to wary of.

Bail frowned at the thought of the Separatist having so much information on the leading Generals of the Republics army. There was even a great issue from this. "The Jedi order must be informed of this because from these documents I believe they may have weapons and tools that were reported missing from the temple on Corusant years ago." He said recalling reports over the last 20 years of issues within the Jedi. The Chancellor had even entrusted Bail with the knowledge that the clone army's home planet of Kamino had been erased from the temple. The Jedi temple was not as strong or impregnable as people were lead to believe, only making Bail uncertain of Jedi Council decisions.

That was food for thought later though. He had a bigger concern sprout from the information taken from Loathsom. "Second, is a secret mission that Loathsom's and Dooku have been working on here on Christophsis." Bail said. Galen wasn't surprised though believing anything at this point.

"A secret mission? What are you talking about?" Galen asked.

This time Sinect spoke. "Christophsis is planet of energy crystals. These crystals are sold and used to power energy to cities throughout the universe." Sinect said as it was power or energy crystal were a rare and very valuable commodity in the universe.

"These crystals have a lot of energy that rival the energy produced from stars. Therefore, they can be used to power weapons of disastrous proportions. Lightsabers are such weapons powered by crystals." Sinect said gesturing at Galens lightsaber making the blue shadow glance at his lightsaber.

"Loathsom's has a lieutenant named Sleet Pity. Everyone knows he is on the planet but no one has reported where he is." Bail said deciding to take over.

Galen added the two together. "So he is currently looking for these energy crystals." He said.

"Phictamemor Village is Christophsis largest and deepest mining district. That is where he is. The kaiburr crystal samples you found we sent to Loathsom by Sleet to show him what he had found. This is massive and deeper than I thought." Bail continued concerned.

Galen shrugged not all that concerned, not really seeing the issues. "What do you mean? What is so important about their actions?" He asked.

"It could very well be the reason why the Separatist invaded Christophsis." Bail said as it was a thought that hadn't crossed his mind. "At first I thought they invaded the planet because of how close Christophsis is with the Republic, but because of this my thoughts and others could be false." He said.

"So you believe they invaded for the power these crystals can supply to weapons." Galen concluded.

"Large energy crystals are not easy to find by any means." Bail said in more aggressive tone before sighing. "By the force, just the samples you had could power multiple cities through a planet for years. And with a war as large as this, a new weapon powered by these crystals would change the tide of the war in the Separatist favour." He said.

Galen thought of his lightsaber thinking about how it wasn't a weapon to be toyed with and how dangerous it actually was. "How powerful are we talking with these weapons? Surely they aren't as powerful as you two are suggesting."Galen said wanting to know what they knew that he didn't about the energy crystals.

"Large crystal could be used to power continent level weapons that could practically change the stability of small planets if set off." Bail said having heard one such weapon.

"That is not the worse." Sinect said. "Imagine if such weapons were used on unstable planets, like Sullust. Those planets would most likely not survive the outcome." The verpine engineer said having travelled to molten world long before the clone wars.

The two of them were concerned and worried about the potential out pour of such. But Galen doubt all of it.

"Alright stop, both of you." Galen said snapping the two from their thoughts on the matter. "You two are taking this very far. Further than we can currently handle anyway." Galen noted as they were just a rebellion who were going to civilian for help to fight.

"First, how do either of you know about such weapons?" Galen asked but was done. "Second, how could such weapons exist? Third, if they do why aren't people talking about it or know it?" Galen said if such technology were available and known to people, why are they fighting with ground infantry forces?

Galen looked dead a Bail before asking the last question. "And finally, why are you telling me?" He asked.

That was the most important question. Why tell Galen all of this?

Bail looked away at Sinect who nodded, signifying that he would speak first. "I personally only ever heard people theorises that the crystal could used in such a fashion due to the laws restricting their use for weapons. I didn't think there was technology that existed so long ago that could use the crystals. I assumed that's the laws only came about when it was discovered how to use them to power cities. I believed that weapons powered by them, other than lightsabers, were possible but had never seen proof so believed nothing of it." Sinect said as he taking neutral stance when had first heard about the weapons, not caring enough to find out about them.

Bail scratched his head. "These weapons are considered legends; fantasy though up by conquers trying to find power. Sinect didn't believe me either, but believe me they existed once upon a time. Their existence has been erased from the universe though. Thousands of years ago, these weapons existed and were used. The Jedi however destroyed them, spending hundreds of years hunting down and destroying the plans and creations so they could never be used to end life. Those with the knowledge of the weapons were to forget about them and never reveal them, or the republic would see to their imprisonment or execution. After so many hundreds of years, people came to forget about them and their existence was hidden from generations after generations until it was only considered a legend, a dream. Sinect here has only heard of them in passing but I trust him with the knowledge of their existence. " Bail said.

"But you knew the truth about them. Why?" Galen asked.

"I am the prince of Alderran. Alderran is often called the first world as it from my planet that the Republic's foundation begun. The Jedi trusted my planet's Royal bloodline in the event that the knowledge was needed against an enemy fighting the Republic as they trust others rulers of other systems also." Bail said surprising Galen that he would tell him so much.

"So the Jedi know about these weapons?" Galen continued wondering if Bail would tell him more.

"The high council does. Maybe a few other masters. But that is more of my own assumption then fact on my account." Bail said honestly.

Galen frowned in confusion. "So why tell me?"

"Because I trust you." Bail said leaving the conversation silence for a moment as Galen processed it.

"...You want me to do something about it." Galen said bluntly as that would be more reasonable excuse.

"...It's not just that." Bail said correcting Galen making the young jedi facepalm that he was right. "I can only trust this to someone I trust, and someone who is capable." He said emphasising the capable part.

"There is something more to you than just the skill and leadership." Bail complimented getting Galen's attention. "You have doubts in my trust in you, but you said you trust me regardless. So trust my judgement in you to possess this knowledge." He said.

Galen nodded. "I do trust you." He said before taking a moment. "But, this issue isn't my concern. I'm helping Christophsis so I can get off Christophsis." He said before looking between Bail and Sinect. "No offense to either of you, but this war is not my fight."

"Then why are on Christophsis at all Galen?" Bail started.

"I don't know, that's why I'm going to find those slavers that gave me to Loathsom and Trench." Galen said.

"And where are they?" Bail continued relentless.

"...I don't know. Droids don't talk and there's no information on any slavers dealing with the Loathsom." Galen said as he had had the chance to look through Loathsom's information and found nothing.

"Then what is your plan?" Bail said with a bit more force.

"I don't know!" Galen lightly yelled making Mason who had been standing silently in the background tense.

"All I've been focusing on is fighting for your forces Bail. I haven't had a single moment to think or mediate on any of my memory and seem to be stuck constantly fighting for your cause. So all I know is that I will have time to think once your cause has achieved its goal!" Galen said expressing his thoughts that Bail had wanted.

"I don't even know where I really am in universe. I've gone through all the maps we have and all l have learnt is that Christophsis is one of few planets closest to the edge of the Galaxy. I've got nothing to go on and I don't even know why I'm here." Galen said sadden and angry that he nothing.

He had been wondering why more so than the how. What was he doing here? It was such a stupid coincidence that he, a man train the force had no memory but was fighting for the losing side of war. It was too convenient. Too purposeless. A boring plot point when he thought about it. But he was in that situation and nothing was going change that. Galen had realised that more than anything.

"Tatioone." Bail said breaking a silence that had appeared.

"What?" Galen said.

"Tatioone, the desert planet, it would be good place to start." Bail suggested. "It is a relatively close world to Christophsis and is a slaver planet ruled by the huts, a group of organised gangsters that rule the underworld and are not part of the Republic. If the slavers who gave you to Loathsom left the planet, chances are that they went there." Bail said giving him a direction to go in.

"Tatioone." Galen said nodding knowing the name. "Yes, I recall seeing that on the maps. It's a level 7 planet where Christophsis is a level 3." Galen said talking about the threat level of the planet that was giving the mapping descriptions. Planets were rated from 1 to 10 where level 1 planet were the least hostile and most liveable and level 10 were extremely hostile and / or unliveable.

"That's correct. The planet is quite barren, dry, hot, with large carnivores, aggressive indigenous populations and less than friendly settlements." Bail said telling Galen of what he knew. "But you can handle yourself. You just need to know where to go. Anchorhead is a safer place than most but since you are looking for slavers Mos Espa and Mos Eisley spaceports would be prime place to start." Bail said handing Galen map co-ordinates.

Galen took them and looked. "You've thought about this?" Galen said as Bail obviously planned to give them to Galen.

"Yes, I have. I had a feeling you would want to leave after the battle. As promised you will be payed for assisting in the battle too." Bail said before pleading with Galen. "Although I would still like you to reconsider coming with me to Coruscant, to the Jedi Temple. I think they would be of more help to you in recovering your memories." Bail said hoping the Jedi would be of more help.

"If you believe so Bail I will go to this temple." Galen said willing to do so. "One day." He corrected. "For now I will follow these slavers. Once I have answers from them I will trust your judgement and met will the Jedi." Galen said.

"What about my other offer Galen?" Bail asked.

"What other offer?" Sinect asked feeling he had left out of the affairs between the two.

"Galen, you will need money. Everyone needs money. That is why I am offering Galen a position to work for me personally." Bail explained.

"What, like a guard like Mason?" Sinect said eyeing the silence guard.

"No, Galen won't be a guard for me but more like a mercenary or bounty hunter for hire. I'll have missions for him that might or might not take place on distance worlds for me. This way I will finance him in a fair manner while at the same time keeping silence surrounding his activities." Bail said in pleased tone.

Galen smiled. "Thank you for this Bail. I think working behind the scenes will work in my favour for now. I don't like the idea of a higher power controlling my actions and monitoring me. This war isn't really something I want to get involved in." Galen said as the clone wars were the least of worries.

"I will ask about your progress Galen." Bail noted.

"And I will tell you and you alone. But you know there may be some things I can't tell you." Galen said.

"Of course. That is how it is sometimes. As long as it doesn't affect me too much I won't push it. You're not my wife so I don't have to tell you everything either." Bail said continuing to play the game like Galen and so many others in politics.

"You tell your wife everything?" Galen asked.

"Yes. I try to be as honest as possible. An honest relationship is a happy one." Bail said happily. "She is probably worried sick about me. She has been for a few years now. She has been at me to leave the senate in fact and I have been thinking I should. Live a peaceful life with her on Aldrran." Bail said.

"Happy couples aside, need I remind both of you we were discussing war tactics a few minutes ago." Sinect said breaking banter.

"My Apologies Sinect." Bail said.

"Yer sorry." Galen said before admitting his thoughts. "This mission has me on edge, in fact I feel very on edge. This could be the danger I've been feeling. Saying that, should we move to this mine after the mission to find this sleet guy?" Galen asked.

"You'll go straight to the mining district after. If what we guess is true, then it is a danger that must be taken care of immediately." Bail said certain before turn around to a small container he had. "Here, take these trackers as well. If they do manage to escape, make sure you tag there ships. Don't bother destroying them or the explosion combine with the crystal will be too dangerous. If by chance they have other energy crystal also, we'll want to know where they are taken." Bail said being prudent with the future risks.

Galen took them without question pocketing the small trackers. "You said this could be a big issue. What about the Senate and Jedi?" Galen asked curiously.

"I'll discuss this with General Windu, Yoda and Chancellor Palpatine should we manage to get off the planet. They'll know what to do. Besides, it isn't your concern right?" Bail said smartly.

Galen scoff it. "Yep that's right. Moving on though, there something else I want to ask?" Galen continued.

"What is it?" Bail asked.

"Reload's status. During the Defence of Negious he didn't listen to some of my orders." He said as every clone he had worked with so far had taken every order without question and Galen could sense it in their minds. Reload was slightly different, maybe that difference being the reason why Galen like him.

"To be fair Galen, you didn't listen to our orders to protect the Governance Tower either." Bail said. "Cooper and a few of the other Christophians are still looking for a way to prosecute you for it. You might end up spending the next 50 years in their military paying it off, let along look for these slavers."Bail noted with a grin.

"I would make a good weapon, but that's not going to happen. Back to Reload though, I feel that he has some issues with following orders. He hasn't been doing some of the orders I give during the missions the last few days either. Is there something I should know about him?" Galen asked.

"You are wise for your age, you know that?" Bail said knowing of what Galen could sense. "Before I assigned him to you I was sure to do a background check on him. His original squad, Solar squad, was killed off with him being the sole survivor. Clones are breed to obey orders and act with complete honesty. I'll tell you the report he gave because I don't believe the common solider would be willing to be so honest with what happened during the last mission of Solar Squad." Bail said as Reload wasn't on Christophsis by mistake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Moon of Christophsis. Venator-Class Republic Attack Cruiser.**

 **General Skywalker's Cruiser: The Resolute**

When staring into the vacuum of space, looking at the stars, people would say that the night sky was shining on you and you feel how limitless, cold and empty it is. Could the night sky alone cast a shadow on someone? As a child, Anakin Skywalker liked looking at the night sky in wonder and thought, thinking of what the future held and how he would be something more than a slave. It was an ambition that reflected in his knowledge and intellect on robotics, engineering, astronavigation, pod-racing and piloting.

Now though, the night sky was a haunting memory that he feared and was angered by. Nights that were spent wondering about the future turned to memories for the past and seeing the future. The past and future were not things he wanted to think about anymore. It twisted and flipped what he thought of the world and was something he wanted not to think about.

Staring out from the window of the bridge of the Resolute, Anakin couldn't shake that feeling he use to have whenever he thought of the past and future. The past of his mother and home on Tatioone and the future of his wife and home at the Jedi Temple. They shouldn't affect him this negatively but they did. And now, this planet was giving him the same feeling of doubt, worry and anxiety. The feeling was distracting him unlike anything else.

"General Skywalker, we have been ready to attack the blockade for some time." Admiral Yularen said behind him confident in the General and 501st Legions ability.

Captain Rex smiled. "Admiral, this blockade won't be problem. You've seen our plans for the attack. It is a full proof tactic that the enemy will go for. They're only tinnies after all. When you know what they're programmed to do, they're predictable." He said having gotten so use to the patterns and tactics of the droids that it was breeze to him.

Anakin didn't acknowledge either of them too focused on his own thoughts.

Admiral Yularen approached the General frowning. "General Skywalker? Is something wrong?" He asked.

Anakin frowned and hummed. "Maybe. I was all for attacking the blockade, but now that we are here something doesn't feel right to me." He said continuing to stare out to space.

"What is it? What's the issue?" Rex asked wanting to quickly get to the issue and then think of a solution.

"Something...dangerous awaits and I'm not sure what is it that the Separatist have that would make me feel like this." Anakin said as something was wrong with the force around the planet of Christophsis. Something not necessarily in the shadows, but something hidden or unknown but right in front of him. Anakin couldn't wrap his head around it. The council hadn't said anything about this. Had they not sensed anything wrong with the world?

Yularen spoke softly as they were on the bridge of the ship. "Could it be one of Dooku's Dark Acolytes?" He asked with a whisper aware of the Dark Acolytes following Dooku. That instantly had Rex's attention as they were the one enemy a clone didn't run into on the battle field.

"The General has defeated many acolytes before." Rex said with a stoic and uncertain tone because of how dangerous it was defeat them. Only Jedi Masters had managed the act with Mace Windu defeating 3, Shakk Ti defeating 1, Quinlan Vos defeating 1 and Tholme defeating 1. Although, Anakin had fought and defeated 6 of them including Sev'rance Tann a Chiss Dark Acolyte who earned a bounty of 310,200 credits within a month. It had been the list of dooku's followers falling at Anakin's ability that begun to rumours of him being the republic's best hope.

Whatever threat there was on Christophsis wouldn't be an issue to Skywalker in the clone captain's eyes. "Whatever the problem it is you sense, I'm sure you can handle it." He said confident.

Uncertainty was something Anakin had a, "distaste" for but in most cases would usually still approach the situation without the help of others. So, what he planned to do was first was seek more info. "Have you received word from Senator Organa or General Kenobi?" He asked wanting to assess the situation further.

"Nothing from General Kenobi and we haven't heard anything from the senator either. Not since his brief report. The blockade is still jamming any off world transmissions." Rex answered.

Seeing that Anakin was in consideration of his next move, Yularen tried to advise him on the actual situation he thought they were in. "General if I might add, even if General Kenobi joins us our chances of victory will only be 50/50. The whole point of this attack to create an opening in the blockade in which we can exploit to get ground troops on Christophsis. Perhaps the enemy is predicting we plan to act in such a way." He suggested. Although he trusted Anakin and Anakin had proven himself to the Admiral, there were times when he thought they were going to lose. Badly.

"No. This not a ploy or a tactic and if was then I would have moved on to the blockade without Obi-Wan." Anakin said peering at the universe before him. "It feels more like, something unknown, something...familiar. But something dangerous. Like when you look off the edge of a building and see the massive fall that could befall you." He said before his eyes adjusted to the massive cruiser that appeared out of space.

"General Kenobi's ships." Yularen said seeing the ship arrive as well before looking at Anakin again. "General, I don't quite understand what you mean. But if you feel this is so important as to do nothing, then we'd best see General Kenobi right now." Yularen suggested as Anakin took a second.

"Thank you for the advice admiral." He said before turning away from the window to meet with Obi-Wan. "Both of you come with me. I'm sure General Kenobi will have his own plan for the battle." He said as they walked to the docking bay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **CIS Blockade around Christophsis. Providence-class Dreadnought**

 **Admiral Trench's Command Ship: The Invincible.**

Why hadn't Skywalker attacked yet? Trench had gone through every piece of information the Separatists had on the young Jedi because of Asaji's warning and need to know that would have led to Skywalker's defeat. But now all his efforts and actions to prepare for war were met with silence.

"These Jedi are certainly curious people." Trench said stroking his chin thinking about what to do. His eyes moved to the communications station just below him and wondered if he should get in contact with Loathsom.

Trench had been receiving reports of Galen Starkiller's actions on the planet and had argued with the good General that he should be the one to hunt and kill the lying rat. Ever since he had spoken with Galen at the prison, Trenchs blood would boil had the idea that Galen was above him. That any of the Jedi were above him.

But unfortunately Loathsom had denied his request stating that the blockade was more significant than some lone Jedi leading a small rebel force. He had assured Trench that Galen would be killed and his body brought forward.

Trench clicked his mouth a few thinking of what the Jedi could be scheming. He would not fail. He couldn't fail and be remember so lowly by the Jedi.

"Sir, the republic fleet hasn't made a move towards the planet since arriving. Are you sure we should want for them to attack?" A droid asked at one of the stations behind him.

"We have eyes on the enemy that haven't moved since they arrived. If anything from those ships tried to come towards us then we would know. We are even looking out for cloaked ships but have seen nothing. "Trench lectured as cloaked ships were some of the threats we would quickly look for in such a situation. They hadn't even tried to contact Trench which was a strange thing to come about. Admiral Trench had habit however of never making the first move. Rather he would wait to trap his enemies in his webs.

He hummed. "Perhaps, we will have to resort to an incentive after all. Prepare the bombers." Trench said having had enough. Loathsom had told him not to bomb the world he was going to rule but if the General wanted results then he would have to deal with Trench's actions.

"Sir we have ships exiting hyperspace." A droid said making Trench raise an eyebrow before an entire new fleet arrived and not far from the moon.

"Kenobi has arrived. So Skywalker is taking the safe path this time." Trench monologued. "No matter. Contact General Loathsom to inform him of the second republic fleet. Prepare the cannons, shields and fighters for battle." Trench commanded as the droids went about doing so.

"Um, Admiral Trench." The droid at the communications station said. "General Loathsom has left Chaleydonia, we can't get in contact with him."

"What? Why?" Trench said before the hologram of TJ-55 appeared.

"Hello Admiral, General Loathsom is currently busy. What is the issue?" It asked.

Trench slowly felt his anger raising. "Issue? The issue is that a second republic fleet has arrived and the security of Christophsis could be at risk. Tell the General immediately so that he may prepare for the worst." Trench commanded.

"I'm afraid that the General will not be able to coordinate such a plan at this time but I will do it on his behalf." It said.

"What could be so important as to ignore the republic attack?" Trench asked not seeing what could out weight it.

The tactic droid took a moment before answering. "Direct orders from Count Dooku, Admiral. You would be wise as to learn to priorities the Count's orders." It noted not caring about Trench's opinion. "I will prepare our forces for a ground defence as you wish, but I do believe that it will unnecessary. You have regarded yourself as one of the best galactic orbital Admiral. We have great faith that you can handle this problem before the Generals return. If you cannot handle this on your own then perhaps our faith was...misplaced." It said manipulatively, before the hologram went out.

Trench slammed his hands on the arm rests of his chair. "No! How dare that..." He said before shaking his head. Had he done something to not earn the trust of the Count and General? Why was he not told of this objective, of Count Dooku's orders?

Trench's eyes move to Kenobi's fleet moving behind the moon. "Fine. They want results, then I will show them who I am with my fully force." He said before standing up. "All Vuture droids are to exit the docking bays and stand ready on the outside of the ships. Bombing squad you may commence the bombing of the major cities of Christophsis then return immediately." He growled looking for a fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chaleydonia, Planetary Defence Headquarters. 1** **ST** **of the 14 Cannons**

"Niji, how we looking?" Galen asked as they exited the subrails under Chaledyioa seeing the massive dome holding the cannon inside and the buil-in headquarters. It had been a long walk to the city from Neogious going through the sealed and abandoned transport system.

Scouting ahead of Galen, the Rodian named Niji looked for droids followed by a small scouting droid floating behind him. "Nothing sir. We might actually be able to make to the defence grid without issue." He answered through his com-link on his wrist as his blue-green, sparking eyes peered at the droid. Niji was a thin and lanky Rodian who wore a black vest over a dark green long sleeve shirt with a dark brown long pants and heavy boots.

"I doubt it could be that easy." Captain Heart answered looking at his arm seeing the live feed from the scout droid looking at Niji. He remembered scouting the city earlier with the scout teams reporting guards of droids at the defence grid. The clanker's masters were well aware of the threat that the grid had to them.

Captain Heart was a different clone having moved from the frontlines of the clone wars to Shock trooper Guard of Coruscant purely because of his skills. He started as a Scout Sharpshooter Captain in the 104th Battalion led by Jedi General Plo Koon and Clone Commander Wolffe. After the Battle of Rendili, 9 months into the clone wars, General Plo Koon's Battalion was reassigned to major orbital confrontations meaning the reassignment of many clones that didn't not specialise in space warfare. Plo Koon approved his reassignment to Clone Commander Thire in Terra Squad on Coruscant who then assigned him to Bail Organa at Plo Koon's request. This was due to Plo remembering how the senator was involved in the Battle of Brentaal IV, 7 months into the clone wars.

Heart cut his hair in flat Mohawk but had his helmet on most of the time. He wore Phase 1 scout, red armour and carried a DC-15x sniper rifle that fires blue plasma. His other most used tool was the R1-Recon droid called Metaleye the 6th which he could see through on a camera that displayed the vision of the droid on his right arm. Other than that he had standard DC-15s blaster pistol on his hip, a large red pack on his back that had a autoturrent and some other tools on his belt that Galen wasn't sure of.

Heart looked at Galen with the red stripes paint on his helmet. "You sure this criminals up to it sir?" He questioned as Niji was one of the criminals that fought the Graple droids with Galen back at the prison. As with all the other prisoners that escaped with them, Niji was placed into a make-shift detention area made from portable fences. Galen had requested that he be allowed to join them in the mission.

"He was a real help when we escaping the prison. Better then what you would expect from your common deathstick dealer." Galen said recalling the reason for Niji's imprisonment. Dealing deathsticks.

Glancing ahead, Galen could see the dome housing the weapon standing taller than most of the buildings around it. The headquarters of the planets defences had been built into the side of the dome making an entrance. The area was deserted and silent, it was around noon but all the structures and large crystals keep the city a tinted dark blue.

"This is a trap. There is no reason why droids haven't been positioned here." Mason said as everyone had to agree. Mason was wearing the same clothing from Galen's earlier meaning, keeping his helmet visor down over his eyes and keeping the brown clothing.

"You don't think it's rigged to blow up, do you? Galen?" Dov asked uncertain what could be waiting inside the facility. Dov wore a light grey CMPs (Christophsis Military Personal) suit that had a standard blue strips on it. Unlike the other CMPs in the group, Dov didn't wear the grey headhoods that were standard, instead letting his white, short cut hair be seen. Around his chest, he had a strap of thermal detonators and held on to a DC-15S blaster rifle. The CMPs in the ground also had the same weapons.

Galen wasn't sure of Dov answers. "They could have. Loathsom wasn't hesitant to put explosives into his droids to kill me." Galen said sure that Loathsom would be willing to do so. "One mountain size cannon for the death for me, sounds like a good deal. Especially when you have 13 more around the world." Galen said grimly before looking at Sinect noting the large pack on his back not sure what was in it. Looking at Plic, another verpine, he could see the same pack on his back also. The Verpine in the group had skin tight, light blue shirts and shorts that showed their green, insectoid limbs to give them mobility. Out all the troops here, the Verpine were the fastest and most mobile being able to jump great highs like Jedi and even climb up walls.

They weren't the only ones packing equipment and weapons as everyone seems to have something. Heart had equipment that was better than anyones, the Verpines had their own stuff, Reload was carrying 3 rifles and even wore the yellow pilot armour, and Dov had more thermal detonators than Galen thought the group had. The Givin were holding even large packs on their backs.

"Sinect, are you picking up any transmissions?" He asked wondering about the radio transmissions.

The verpine's antennas twitched and he shook his head. "Nothing. If they are here, then they turned off there coms." He answered holding the droid blaster from the prison escape close to himself. The same being said for the verpine engineers that joined and Osseuse and the givin humanoids.

"There's no way a droid would do that." Heart said in rough voice. "They have procedure to follow that prevents that, ensuring that if the enemy is spotted the alarm is set of immediately." He said having been a scout trooper before becoming a shock trooper for the Senator Organa.

"Unless it's been overriden." Mason said wisely. "Or perhap they've been deactivated and are waiting to be switched on." He suggested.

"The main entrance was never the direction we wanted to go anyway. The plans for the facility involve a basement at the bottom of the cannon that relatively hollow for the cannon be too lowered into. Level 0 of the dome has a service route to the basement through the electrical line underground. We're going to follow that route and make our way up the basement, through to the dome's platforms, then up to the control room." Sinect said as pointed it out the direction of the service route. "This way."

"We have to be silent." Dov noted. "The dome it hollow and completely exposed to the observation rooms and platforms above meaning that droids will probably spot us as we make our way across and up the bridges. The cannon itself might be the only cover." He said the entire dome was pretty empty for easy access of machinery.

"The bridges have no cover and are pretty much metal stairs and rails working their way up between the inner and outer platforms. There are 11 levels and the controls room's access on level 8." Osseus said thinking about the structure gripping the droid blaster he had.

The cannon inside the dome was surrounded by platforms with level 0 being the ground floor that led to an outer staircase to level 1 that would allow access into the buildings lower levels. From level 1 you walk to up a bridge that connect the 1st inner platform, level 2 where the cannon would be lower into for repairs. From level 2 you would walk away from the staircase going to down to level 1 to the staircase going up to the level 3 which is another outer platform. This pattern of inner and outer platforms would continue up to level 11 which would allow of the access to the domes roof outside.

Level 8 was the only exception as it had 2 separate path on its platform that went straight to the walls on opposite ends, leading to door that open to the control room and an external shipping dock that hung from the side of the dome.

Galen had questioned if there was a lift from the level 0 up to level 8 and found out from Sinect that the lifts were inside the building, not far from the entrances of the dome on level 1. But chances were they were being watched and controlled. It would be too easy for them to be captured inside the lift if the team went up them. Hence why, it was decide that they would walk up from the platforms.

"You getting all this Niji?" Galen asked over the coms hoping that the Rodian took the information seriously. The platform had no cover which was a problem.

Niji heard looking Heart's Recon droid. "Yer I'm getting it." He said though misinterpreting Galen's intention. "You want me to continue scouting through services tunnels and bridges too? Cause I'd much rather not."

"Go through the service tunnel but don't move to the platforms until we arrive. Lowering your sentence will be meaningless if you're dead." Galen said sympathising with the Rodian.

"Good, because I didn't want to." Niji said shaking his head. "Warfare is nothing like your underground dealerships." The Rodian continued thinking of times he would deal and trade with deathstick dealers and shippers.

"We'll keep in contact and meet you inside the basement. Keep scouting the path that's been mapped out." Galen said confident in Niji's stealth.

"Can't you send another guy up with me?" Niji asked uncertain not wanting just a droid the size of his palm watching his back.

From his arm, Heart looked at the screen showing Niji standing in front of the camera of his droid. "Metaleye the 6th got your back. That droids helped me in some tough situations."The former scout turned guard captain grunted.

"Two people will draw to much attention and Heart's confident metaleyes will look after you." Galen said. "Good luck Niji." He said. Niji was scared but Galen felt that he was more cautious than scared meaning he would tread carefully.

The coms went dead as Galen went silent leaving the former deathstick dealer alone. "...Bantha Poodo. I was better off in prison." He said gripping the pistol he had as he moved down a set of stairs to a metal door with symbols above it. Opening it the thin rodian walked in.

It was about 10 minutes before Niji responded back saying that the tunnel was clear.

"Service tunnels are clear. Let's move." Galen said as he swiftly sprinted from the alleys of building and across roads silently. Behind him the forces he had brought did the same before they got to the same entrance that Niji went through. They all entered together, marching through the dark that had the occasional spark of light coming of the walls.

"What an eerie place." Reload mumbled lowly as the walls of concrete were cold and the lights were flickering. Despite the number of them walking along there wasn't much sound and no indication of trouble. "Dark, cold, silent and isolating. I'd hate to be Niji walking through this place alone." Reload continued remember the mission he had lost his team. He had ended up alone in a similar place.

"True. Poor rodian's probably shivering is scales off." Dov said feeling cold himself. "Although, maybe he's used to these sort of places." The CMPs Captain said looking around the tunnel thoughtfully.

"What'd you mean Dov?" Reload said confused.

"He was a deathstick dealer." Dov said. "He's probably been to some shifty places. You'll always find dealers in hidden away spots." He said roughly.

"He was caught dealing in a night club full of people." Reload corrected. "There was evidence he'd been dealing there and other clubs for years. I don't think dealing is done in the dark like you think. You're more likely to be dealt stuff in populated and very active spots. More money to be made when there's people having a good time." Reload continued surprisingly.

"How would you know that? You're a clone." Dov said not thinking Reload would know such being a clone. Around the two, those with them looked at the two bickering.

"What, you think because I'm a clone that—"

"Would the two of you save it for later?" Heart said back aggressively. "We're on mission and now isn't the time to lose focus." He said before moving on.

"Sorry Captain Heart." Reload apologised.

Dov shrugged and pointed his gun ahead. "Food for thought, Heart." He suggested trying to relax. "Being this tense before a fight isn't me." He said.

"But you are a Captain, so take this seriously." Heart said not use to soldiers with so much...personality.

Dov listened to him as he went silent. The group marched on without a word. A minute or 2 later though...

"How'd he get caught so easily?" Private Conner Script of the CMPs asked dumbly having been listening and curiously wondered about Niji.

To his surprise, and Heart'S, Reload'S and Dov's, Mason answered. "Bounty hunter looking for an easy pay day. Deathstick dealer if proven guilty come a price of 700 credits and only alive." The Royal Guard of Aldderan said.

"Captain Mason, don't indulge them." Heart said not caring for the attitude that was being brought. "Private Script if you would not talk. No more talking from any of you." Heart said uncomfortable as he's eye looked to Galen.

Galen wouldn't have mind the banter of conversation. It made it easier to communicate with people on the teams if they were more willing to talk and was relaxed. But right now, Galen was anything but relaxed.

From the moment he opened the door to the service tunnels, the cold of the tunnel was getting to him. The bad, loaming feeling he had been have the last few days was starting to get worse. In his mind, he could only determine that his instincts were warning him. That something dangerous was on the path he was going.

The dark and cold of the tunnel seem to amplify the feeling. What was more concerning was that it was a familiar feeling like a place he been to before, a whispering idea and direction in which to go. What was it he was feeling? The force, why was it so different now to what he had been feeling all this time? Was the threat he had been feeling at the end of these tunnel? He couldn't be sure.

He lost his sense of time walking as ahead of him he could see Niji signalling him with the Recon droid floating next to him. Silently, Niji pointed up a ladder that would enter level 0 of the dome and Galen nodded. He opened it, looked around noting the blue lights on the ground and coming from the platforms. It was as empty as expected but only made his feeling and nerves stand on an edge.

So deep into his feelings of dome that housed a meteor destroying weapon, Galen took a quickly gasp and nearly forced his saber into his hands to strike, just hearing Reload talk behind him.

"This is inside of the dome? This is huge." Reload said as everyone climbed up the ladder and walked over the stair case on the wall of the dome going up the side to the level 1 platform.

Heart eyed the size of the dome looking up at the crisscross of stairs connecting up between the inner and outer platforms. "Reminds me of the execution arena on Genonsis. A lot more smaller though." He said having seen the arena when he fought in the 1st battle of the clone wars almost a year ago.

Galen was on edge as his eye carefully sought out what was driving him on edge. Mason picked up on it first so tapped on his shoulder making the Blue Shadow quickly turn to him. Mason himself wanted to grab his side arm seeing Galen face. There was fear but from it was anger that Mason didn't want directed at him. So he gesture with his head to the group, silently asking to lead them for Galen. Galen was still but nodded moving forward to take point of the group.

Mason looked at the group and spoke lowly. "CMPs (Christophsis Military Personnel) watch for movement. Clones scan for any explosives. Verpine sense for transmissions. Be cautious as we move." He said as they did just that.

They made their way up the stairs quickly and quietly with not issues. As they got to stair going up between level 6 and 7, Galen mumbled something loud enough for all of them to hear.

"Something is here. Something dark." He said cautious but didn't draw his lightsaber.

Above them, on the next set of stairs connecting between Levels 7 and 8, a light foot step was heard and a shadowy figure appeared standing across from them. A woman spoke softly and dangerously as she removed the cloak she had on. "TU-37 would never have been able to defend this place. I was right to-AHHHAHA!" Before she shouted in surprise and pain at the impact of a massive force push that blasted her of the stairs down to level 5's outer platform.

Asaji hadn't taken notice of how on edge the darkside had been making Galen. If she had maybe she wouldn't have been blasted over 15 metres away from the trigger ready jedi.

Galen hadn't hesitated with his action, moving his hand up on instinct but it had actually left his team wide eyed, surprised and stunned that he had thrown a girl screaming through the air without a second thought.

They all made a note from that point on, not to ever surprised Galen.

The team was stunned but Galen was not. "MOVE NOW!" Galen shouted as every obeyed and went into a run.

As they sprinted up the stairs to level 7 and begun to turn up to level 8's inner platform, Reload ran up next Galen flabbergasted. "What was that? You just attack that girl without a second thought."He shouted astounded.

Galen gritted his teeth hardly believing he done so himself. But he knew what he had sensed the moment she spoke. "You know I've been having a bad feeling the last few days and she practically screamed danger so I acted before she did." He shouted.

Dov broke out into a laugh. "You didn't even give her a chance! HAHAHA, you're savage and I love it." He said as sprinted up to level 8.

"Forget it lets-AH!" Galen didn't finish as he was pulled with the force down from the staircase to level 6's inner platform.

"Galen!" Sinect shouted as the Verpine looked over the edge as many others followed suit.

Not far from Galen, Asaji had forced pulled him right to level 6 which she had just jumped to from level 5 below. She looked stunned but pumped by the wakeup call for Galen's force push.

Galen landed hard on his arm but was fine as he shouted up to his team. "Go get the cannons online. I'll be fine." He said as his eyes moved to the bald, pale woman in front of him.

She grinned having not expected such a person. How was he connected to the surge in the force she felt? But she couldn't deny that this Jedi, whoever he was, was aggressive and quick to violence. Very interesting indeed that fact was.

"Loathsom and Trench told me you were arrogant but I didn't think you would attack without warning. It is no way to treat a lady." She sneered before her eyes widened as Galen charged with blinding speed , his blue lightsaber already about to be swung down on Asaji.

"AHHH!" Galen shouted a brought the saber down with full force only for it to be blocked by two red sabers that Asaij drew so quickly he didn't see it happen. She blocked his attack and effective forced his body, which had been launched through the air, down.

"So ruthless." She grunted as Galen felt what she was doing and got his feet to hit the ground but was still nearly forced back. They forced each other into a saber lock where neither of them backed down. "You don't hesitate kill." She said intrigued at the unknown factor that had appeared on Christophsis. There was no denying that.

Galen's hadn't been holding back but he truly hadn't expected the woman in front of him to match his physical strength or that she would have two of her own lightsabers. "You have lightsabers?" He said confused not sure what else to say.

Asaji grunted but smile. "You're shocked? What world are you living in boy?" She said before pushing him back and engaging him in a fast paced duel. "Did you think someone like me wasn't here, that someone stronger than you wasn't here?" She said slashing and jumping in ways that Galen hadn't seen since waking on this planet.

She was fast, strong, agile and nimble with her movements. Galen felt he could take her and engaged but so realised that she had an advantage over him in terms of speed and flexibility. He was fast and flexible but not like this woman.

Noting her speed, Galen jumped back before his eye sought out his team running above him. Asaji noticed this focus change. "So you're aware, I don't like audiences or interferences. Let me get rid of your friends." She said as she turned off one the sabers and pulled out a switch and pressed it.

Up on level 8, the team had made it to inner platform and were about to run to the control room's path door, before Sinect and the Verpinse stopped sensing the transmission from Asaji's tool. "Droidekas!" Sinect shouted as the doors to the control room opened to awakened Droidekas that rolled towards them. From behind as well, at the entrance of the shipping dock on level 8, more droidekas awoke and rolled out towards them.

They were sandwiched from both sides.

"No! You!" Galen shouted hearing Sinect shout and could hear the droidekas rolling. His eyes looked to Asaji.

Asaji grinned. "Now will yo—" She didn't finish again as Galen charged roaring, he brought his saber back to attack not thinking.

"RRRAAHHH!" He shouted in anger as he had no interest in wasting time or messing around with the dark feeling he was getting from this woman. It reminded him of the 2 shadowy figures from his memory. The images of two that screamed danger.

Asaji grew impatient and called on the darkside herself. "BACK OFF!" She shouted and force pushed Galen mid way through his charge, completely overpowering him and blasting him into the metal wall of the dome as he fell but land on his feet on level 5.

She stepped up to the edge of the level 6 platform which had no rail. "You don't mess around do you!" She shouted as she jumped down to him drawing her sabers. ' _A force push worked that well? Unless...'_ Asaji thought thinking about the enemies abilities before her, analysing them as fast as possible.

Galen held his lightsaber up but was not willing to charge in like had before. His mind was clearer now, not focused on the dark feeling he couldn't describe. She had got him because of it and he was in pain because of it. But now that he wasn't focused on the dark feeling he made a rational decision. To questions the woman in front of him. "Who are you?" He asked looking at the woman taking in her features.

She was thin and looked soft, but she was very toned and muscular hidden under her clothing well. Her face was smooth and pale much like her bald head but her face was very easy to read. So much so that he knew how she was feeling and planning.

"Who am I?" She croaked thinking about the question. "I haven't been asked that in some time." She said taking in Galen too. He was strong without a doubt. He's attitude and strength reminded her of Anakin Skywalker. He too was quick, aggressive and strong with his attacks with very little hesitation and doubt.

"I am Asaji Ventress and you are Galen Starkiller." She said trying to judge him without the force guiding her. "You're the one who destroyed the Governance Tower and had it fall on the droid army. How'd you do that?" She questioned more curious to the manner in which he would respond.

"Don't pretend to be impressed, Asaji. Because I don't care either way." Galen said noting how the woman was baiting him and enjoying it while doing so. She wants him to attack Galen thought as he instead decided to wait, trying to read her intentions with the force.

Asaji sensed it herself instantly, somewhat disappointed by how easily she sensed his mind tricks. "Are you really a Jedi?" She questioned wondering who Galen was and what he was. He didn't have much stealth in his ability of force mind abilities and his style of attack was aggressive, quick and dependant on strength. A reverse hand grip of his lightsaber was rare but not enough to worry Asaji. He had skill and ability in every form but seemed to favour 3 in particular.

His lightsaber style of duelling was without a doubt the Form 7 Juyo. Fast paced, aggressive and controlled by a focus of passion and emotion for offensive combat against a single opponent. He then focuses on Form 5 Shien to defend with the intent of a quick counter with stronger attacks that still allow him to conserve stamina. Then he uses form 3 Soresu, trying to create a tight defence for any angle of attacks from enemies.

 _'Forms 7 and 5 require a large amount of stamina though and have a strong focus on offense. But it does feel off a times, somewhat bastardised. He must have taught himself these skills and hasn't been properly taught. Why is that?'_ Asaij wondered. _'As for his form 3 it is good and tight for defence but his recovery to change to another form is sloppy both when it goes back and forth from offense to defence. If I let him, he would put all his time into offense and disregard defence. His defence is his weakness attribute.'_ She continued feeling confident that she could take him in terms of lightsaber combat.

But his abilities with the force were different. ' _His most dangerous skill in his force abilities. Not so much his ability in mind manipulation but in his ability of force pushing and enhancement of physical attributes._ ' She thought still feeling a slight pain in her body from Galen's earlier force push.

"I knew I wanted to meet with you for reason." Asaji said swinging her blades in the air as Galen watched carefully. "The way those 2 described you. Who are you? Really?" She asked feeling that his fight style was very similar to hers, to that a Sith. But it would impossible that he would know such skills. The darkside users were fighting with the CIS and many of them had already been killed. Someone taught him though but didn't complete his training. That or they didn't care for him to completing his training.

Her master, Count Dooku, could have taught him but it was very unlikely. This Galen didn't have the same grace and control as Dooku and was clearly not as cunning and perceptive. Although...Asaji was having trouble reading him with the force.

Galen's thoughts on Asaji were the opposite of hers. Instead of thinking of a way to defeat her, his focus was on how she could be connected to him and what she might know. Evidently from her question though, she had no clue as to who Galen was. "Girl if I knew why and how I got into this situation, it would be good day for me." He said taking a defensive stance and slowly moved watching her swing her blade like flowing water.

She smiled not at all worried from the response. "I doubt you have memory loss as they believe. You wouldn't be fighting for the losing side if you did." She said coming up with her own plan to defeat Galen.

Galen frowned. "I'm fighting for the side that's reasonable. Not the unreasonable." He said remember how he had been imprisoned without reason.

"Unreasonable? My dear, I am not unreasonable." She croaked before Galen sensed a swell of power in the force that was very dark. "I've just embraced..." Asaji said before Galen mind warped to image of similar looking woman to Asaji.

 _She had pale skin, red thorns and wielded to red light sabers too standing in the fugual world from his memory. "...embraced the power of the dark side." The woman in Galen's minds said smiling happily before Galen's focused returned to the smiling Asaji._

"Not now, damn it." He grunted and charged at Asaji not wasting any more time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Infiltration teams fight:

"Droidekas!" Sinect Shouted causing everyone to look up with their weapons at the ready.

Looking the opposing directions of the droidekas, Heart made a decision. "Divide up! Platoon 1 move on the droidekas coming from the control room entrance. Platoon 2 move to take the droidekas coming from the docking bay entrance. Block their access through the path." Heart shouted going with one of the strategies that had been discuss before the team left Bail at Negious.

Platoon 1 would include Mason, Heart leading 6 clones, 6 CMPs, 1 Verpine named Plic and 1 Givin were the troops made to be the strong team that would cover for Platoon 2. In Platoon 2 was Reload, Dov, Sinect, and Ossues with 5 clones, 5 CMPs, 3 Verpine and 3 Givin and they were priority of the mission.

They split up, the platoons going in different directions around the cannon that was lowered into the ring of the inner platforms.

The rolling droids were upon them from both sides, Heart and Reload were the first to react.

"No you don't." Heart said a quickly brought his sniper rifle out and shoot 2 of the droids in head while they were still rolling cause the other droidekas to trip as they rolled over the falling droidekas.

On the other side of the cannon Reload brought out his shotgun quickly firing of 3 shots that spread taking out another 2 and damaging a few others before they activated there shields.

"Ossues, now." Mason said into his communicator, before running towards the edge of the bridge and jumping disappearing from the view everyone which would have confused them if their attention had not been taken by the rolling droids.

"Shoot them before they generate there shields!" Dov shouted firing next followed next by everyone else who started shooting. A few more of the droidekas fell but it didn't stop the majority from stoping and creating there shield generators.

Ossues acted along with another givin member to Mason's orders as they pulled the techn from their backs and placed them on the ground. In the next instants, two large shields spawned in a circle blocking the blaster fire of the droidekas along both of the paths.

"That worked better than I thought." Dov noted looking at their own shield generators that they had acquired from the Republic stations before frowning. "But you know we can't shoot them." He said as nearly everyone thought the same.

"Not an issue." Sinect said as he let the droid blaster he had hang from the strap around his shoulder. Tapping the headbane down in front of his eye and grabbing the two pistols at his hip Sinect he spoke into the communicator on his wrist. "Alright Verpine, headbands down and scatter guns out! Plic, if you would hand out the weapons in your pack on your side." Sinect said at the Verpine named Plic opened the pack he had on Mason's side and started handing out pistols to everyone.

As the verpine engineers with platoon 2 started taking the pistols, Dov instantly knew what they were. "Scatter guns!?" Dov said taking one impressed. Projectile weapons were somewhat of a rarity being know as an older weapon that was still very useful. Blasters were cheaper, effective, efficient, and could be mass produced faster than projectiles. That and projectile weapons were useless against ships and there shields. They were useful in certain situations though being that they could penetrate portable shield.

Outside the shields the droidekas opened fire as rapid blaster shots started hitting the shields. Sinect and the Verpine engineers responded first at their shots went through the droidekas shields and were very silent in doing so producing no sound. "Verpine Scatter Guns. They shot through magnetic propulsion so produce no sound. I thought we might need them against the droidekas." Sinect said as the clones and CMPs started shotting with the scatter guns.

They were making progress but soon realise that it wasn't enough. Although scatter guns did penetrate the shields it didn't do enough to droidekas who's bodies were made of metal as the bullets would ricochet or maybe hit something hard enough to slow them down. Scatters gun weren't as effective against droids as blasters.

Dov saw this and smiled. "You insects are alright, you know."Dov said before pocketing the pistol. "But I got my own score to settle with these rolling gear wheels." He said as grabbed the thermal detonators be had been holding onto. "Try these, scrap metal!" He shouted throwing the grenades that went through the shields and landed next to the droidekas exploding.

"Hah! Take that you tin cans!" Dov said before paling realising that not all the grenades landed inside the shields and droidekas continued walking towards them firing rapidly. Hearing the explosion Heart looked back and scowled guessing at Dov's actions.

He grabbed one of his own pocketed detonators and spoke into his coms on his wrist. "Roll the thermal detonators under their shields. Don't throw them!" He shouted doing exactly that, rolling them so that they would stop directly under the droidekas and explode sending them in piece into the air.

Dov and the troopers of platoon 2 did as Heart told them and started to see a decline in droidekas from their side.

Both sides saw clones and CMPs holding their weapons outside of their shield generators firing in order to hit the droidekas but it was turning out not to be enough. Particularly on Platoon 1's side.

Reload pop his shotgun he had back on the TT-3 holster, and grabbed his newest and somewhat oldest weapon. "Shield generators won't last long against this one." He said drawing the bolt caster and began to charge it before making sure the head of the weapon was on the outside of the shields the givin had put up.

The next instants a bolt of blue and thick lightning fired from the weapon hitting the shield of a droidekas causing electricity to spark around it and then shoot off to the closest shield next. It kept doing this hitting the shielding causing them to shut down from the energy of the bolts.

"You have a gun that shots lightning?" Dov asked not expecting that from the clone trooper and feeling a little jealous of the weapon.

Reload didn't let up though as he keep fire the blue bolts at the droidekas damaging them before Dov threw more detonators cleaning up what was left. "It's not as powerful as lightning but fires a deadly bolt of electricity. It used to be standard issue." Reload shouted back continuing with his efforts.

On Platoon 1' side they starting to get overwhelmed as despite their being the stronger platoon, they didn't have the same equipment as Platoon 2. Droidekas were starting to get to close to the shield causing them to slowly move back.

The battle had been only going a 5 minutes but tended to go quickly without anyone really realising. But Heart was frustrated and shouted into his coms. "Where's Mason? Is he with Platoon 2 Reload?" He asked only to receive a no from Reload.

Heart was about to tell platoon 1 to fall back to the other shield generator with Platoon 2 but then noticed Mason climb from the back of the path the droidekas had walked from up near the entrance. From his hips he pulled two pistols for each hand.

None of the droidekas realised and none were behind Mason either as he quickly ran in between them with his drawn pistols. With one quick move he would hold his pistol through the shield, point it at the head of droidekas, shot and then repeat with the next droidekas that hadn't noticed him approaching from behind.

He was quick, agile and efficient only sparing one blast for each droidekas head when he got close enough. It was very surprising to Heart seeing someone move so gracefully and quickly without hesitation or sound and with complete ease. Heart wouldn't admit it but Mason, this Royal Guard to the Senator of Aldderan was more skilful than him. How that was possible Heart didn't know.

And Heart had no idea how Mason got behind them in the first place.

He watched as he continued to shoot with the platoon as Mason swiftly crept through the force of droidekas from behind and soon enough the droidekas were too few to change the outcome.

Heart's attention changed hearing Dov over the coms. "Heart, Mason. We're through all the droids on our side and are moving on to the control room. Fall back to us and we can take the control room." He said as his team moved on to the room.

Mason was the one to finish the last droidekas on Platoon 2's side getting in close and finishing with one, quick shot.

"How'd you get behind them?" Heart asked from behind his helmet.

Mason held up the pistols in his hands. "Liquid cable dispensers. After reports on the events of the invasion on Naboo, a few worlds decided to make it a common trait in weapons. You clones have the same on your rifles too I believe." Mason said tapping on Heart sniper rifle.

"But how di-"

"I jumped off the platform and fired the cables from both guns to the edge of the path to entrance of the docking bay. Then I waited until all of the droidekas were out on the platform." Mason said with small grin making Heart laugh lightly under his helmet.

"We won. Let's move." Heart said going to move and get the platoon going to the control room before Mason grabbed his shoulder.

"Heart." Mason said getting the clones attention as Mason pointed down with his gun making Heart look down. Below Heart could see Galen and the war criminal Asaji ventress continuing with their fight.

"We're not done yet." Mason growled looking at the exchange that would be considered dangerous to get involved with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Galen:

Galen was for the first time since waking up on this planet, having difficultly winning a battle with one enemy. The closest enemies to this women's level being the Grapple droids from the prison. But that was still a large gap in ability and danger.

Blue light slashed and swung through the air as red lights danced swiftly, confidently and gracefully in the shadows that are casted.

With one attack, Galen would swung with the strength slice through thick metal but Asaji would quickly dodge and attack making Galen back away fast before she follows with quick, light slashes that have no physical strength but can quickly allow her to move into a new position and stance. In another attack, Asaji would attack with both blades making Galen block only for her to kick Galen directly in the side before Galen would use his block to swing Asaji's blades away from her body leaving her open and then throw a punch that Asaji would back flip through the air dodging and then bounce of her toes to engage again.

She had the stamina to keep fighting with him over a time without rest. Although it was an issue, Galen was also a stamina freak thus making the duel last longer and longer. Galen guessed that if they continued without rest the duel could go on for 15 minutes maybe 20. But that was only if neither of them backed down, tried to converse or were interrupted.

But there were major factors and skill that she had that were better than his. She wasn't without skill or without a reputation that Galen had to acknowledge.

The first thing that Galen couldn't compete with was her speed. She was faster with every motion and action, forcing Galen to constantly defend without a chance to counter. Asaji was very aware her speed and was even able to outrun droidekas rolling.

Second, she was very agile and flexible in her own right. She could move and bend in and out of ways that Galen, even with all his acrobatics, could not achieve. Her physical strength had been shaped for flexibility and speed rather than strength and power like Galen's. Galen was good but hadn't shape his style for such skills.

Third, she was strategic and cunning. She'd analysis her enemies and thinks about how to best her them. She had thought of her strategy of attack and already had a good grasp of how Galen fought. Galen on the other hand hadn't put as much thought into how to defeat her. He was unfocused where she had only focused on the present, the now.

Fourth, she was very unpredictable and stealthy. Galen had an unpredictable style of fighting that had caught Asaji of guard at the beginning of the fight but she was quick to adapt and learn the patterns and Galen was most comfortable with going with. She was unpredictable because she was careful and delicate with the actions she took, showing only the barest of her abilities but showing them frequently enough to mistaken it for her style. Galen had assume she was easy to read but now he was beginning to feel she had shown him what she wanted him to see and did so slyly and without him taking notice. She created an environment and image that eased Galen into a trap blindly. Deceitful, dark and very clever.

And finally, experience. There was no way she had adapted so quickly to Galen with her strategy and form without having survived other battles and conflicts before that were beyond her. She was self aware of her abilities and skills in a very honest way, acknowledging that had learnt from her mistakes and failures.

As Galen attacked again Asaji retreated jumping back, then jumping of one wall up to the bottom of the platforms above, bouncing off it again straight down using gravity and her strength to increase her speed and descent.

Galen dodged and tried to close the gap that she kept creating. They engaged the duel once again moving so fast that the shapes of their bodies become blurs. Galen could attack but it wasn't going to work with women who was so light on her feet. It would leave him to open. So he did the only thing hadn't don't since the fight started.

He used the force during combat.

He blocked both her blades, using only one hand to hold them back. With his other free hand and using a force push that caught Asaji with the surprised look on her face said anything.

She was forced back distance landing on her back in some pain. ' _He can use the force during combat?'_ Asaji thought surprised he could focus enough to use it. She got back without missing a beat and continued the duel.

Moment later Galen did it again but this time she was ready and used the force body technique to take the brunt of the attack. It did slow anything though as they fight continued as if nothing had happened. Galen notice but did not dwell on it. He continued his attack incorporating the force into his swings to give it more strength while still keeping his light saber in his right hand and his left hand free to use the force at his whim.

"You are very skilled Starkiller." Asaji said suddenly as they broke apart from the duel, watching each other carefully. "I must say I am impressed." She croaked before she eye fell darker and Galen felt like the world around him had gone darker and colder. "But I expected more from the reputation you've created so quickly. A shame that one planet's greatest warrior is but a speck in the universe." She noted and brought her blades up. "Die." She growled as Galen experience changed and Asaji's threat level went to new level.

Asaji tapped into the power the darkside allowing her to increase her speed, her strength, her stamina and her tenacity. Galen could have taken it if another flash hadn't appeared in his mind again.

It was the other pale women in the rotting world from his memory. She looked similar to the women before Asaji Venetress and even wielded red lightsabers like her. What did all mean? Galen did want to ponder his memory or even acknowledge its presence. All he wanted to do was defend himself from the women that was presently charging at him with intent to kill.

They clashed as Asaji used more elaborate moves and tactics that used more strength, more speed, relentlessly. Galen was being forced back before he knew it. Somewhere in the duel, Asaji brought her knee up hitting Galen square the face, practically being forced to eat the entire attack. Galen fell back landing on his back, his nose bleeding and starting to bruised. She had broken through his force body with her own force body technique enforced by the power of the dark side.

Asaji charge with the intent to kill. To finish him.

He wasn't as strong as she had thought.

He wasn't any different from the others she had killed. Renown bounty hunters, elite races, and Jedi Masters.

There was nothing different from this fight from many others.

The force surge was nothing.

Galen was nothing.

She was stronger. The darkside was confident in her ability and gave her its gifts, its blessings. It chose her!

 **SLASH!**

Asaji eyes widened as her blade melted through and scorched the platform black. He disappeared and wasn't in front of her anymore. No, she saw him move, jump into the air in an instant. Such quick reflects matched those of Skywalker during their battle on Coruscant. Though not as fast as when she fought Windu on Ruul or when she trained with Master Dooku.

She looked up and could see Galen had decactivated his lightsaber, held his arms close to his chest and brought his knee up as well. Then it hit her hard. Galen shouted and a force repulse blasted in every direction shaking the platforms and dome. The impact seen Asaji back to the edge of the platform laying on her back.

She recovered quickly but then noted something impossible. Galen stared at her with hands raised and sparking blue electricity. Galen shouted again and the lightning arced from his hands to the sith assassin. Asaji tried to dodge jumping into the air but the barrage was large covering an area. It got her and sent her flying up onto the next platform.

Galen stopped the lightning but quickly followed jumping to the next platform. There Asaji laid stinging in pain and smoking.

"Impossible. How can you use such an ability?" She muttered more to herself than Galen. Force lightning was advanced darkside force alter technique. Asaji hadn't even learnt how to do it and her master was very skilled in it. But Galen could you it. The same technique as Dooku.

"What about it?!" Galen shouted still feeling the adrenaline of the fight but still wondering who Asaji was. "What does it matter to you?! Just who are you?!" Galen shouted letting his emotion go. No one else on this planet had any ideas or clues of who Galen was, except this women how had similar skills as him.

Asaji was still pain but was quickly thinking of a way out of this situation. "You really don't know anything, do you? I think I'm the one who should be asking just who you are?" She croaked slowly getting to feet backing away from Galen.

"What do you know?! Tell me!" Galen shouted threatening Asaji with his lightsaber pointed at her.

"The lightning you used, is an advance form of force alternation used by the darkside of the force." She said panting answering to by time and further her knowledge of what and who Galen was.

"Darkside? What are you talking about?" Galen asked having no clue what she was talking about. Darkside of the force? There was the darkside?

"You are an impressive warrior blessed with skill." Asaji said not looking at him, baiting him first. She looked at him with soft eyes. "You're lost and don't know why your here or what you really are. But I can show you, teach you. The darkside swells within you. You are blessed. Come with me and all your answers will be revealed." Asaji said appearing more feminine and gentle than before.

Asaji knew well the power of fear within the darkside of the force but it wasn't until she experienced defeat and humiliation that she learned the power of desire within the darkside. She had been defeat shameful twice nearly resulting in her death by the same opponent, she had a precious treasure of hers stolen but an enemy she tortured and she watched the one person that had looked out for her killed. She had started to learn from her failures.

The desires of others was a weapon. Passion, drive, love, emotion, loyalty, dedication, lust, greed, connection, longing. The will to seek the hearts and souls desires was a far more power tool than fear. And what Galen sought was knowledge and purpose. Her darkside abilities were subtle now with her mind and words influencing Galen who she could tell, desperately wanted answers.

She didn't realise that she had never had this type of influence and connection the force before meeting Galen. If she had, she would have wondered why she was suddenly so much better with the force.

She held her hand out peacefully. "Come with me." She said so softly to Galen that he actually wanted to reach forward and accept.

"NO YOU DON'T ASSASSIN!" Mason shouted firing the cable from his pistol a level above them as it grabbed on to Asaji out stretched wrist and violently pulled her away from Galen with Heart pulling with him.

The Sith and Jedi broke from the connections with the force as Galen brought his saber up but wasn't fast enough. With one quick motion with her free hand, Asaji force pushed him hard away and turned her focus to the interferences.

Without missing a beat, Asaji drew her lightsaber and sliced the cable around her wrist before jumping up to the next level and continued doing so to next ones.

Galen got up and followed without a thought jumping before the massive cannon that was lowered into the inner platform shifted and the dome above them opened.

"Alright freedom fighters, Sinect and Ossues did it!" Dov shouted into the coms heard by everyone in the team. "All the cannons worldwide have been activated and are taking aim at the Separatists. We did it!" He continued as the massive cannon started to move up out of the inner platforms. Out towards to the opening of the dome to aim at the Separatists ships orbiting the planet.

Galen didn't care as he jumped from platform to platform following Asaji. Looking for her he spotted her, seeing her grabbing on to the side of the cannon being lifted up with it. Galen frowned.

He had to capture that women and bring her back. She knew something. She definitely did. He followed, jumping on to the side of the cannon to follow. Galen was sure he heard Mason and Heart shouted something below him but he couldn't hear it. He didn't want to.

Above the dome, Asaji jumped off landing on top at the edge of the opening that went straight down to the ground level of the dome. She smiled sensing Galen had followed.

Galen leaped up and his lightsaber draw staring her down. "You're not getting away." He yelled eyeing her.

"I'm not trying to get away." Asaji sneered grinning at Galen driving him to attack.

 **BANG!**

Galen was thrown back through the air, nearly sliding off the dome. Something had just blasted him with a heavy, blaster. His eyes wanted to seek out where it had come from but saw something else. His lightsaber wasn't in his hand and had fallen back down into the dome.

"Where is it?" He mumbled looking around and down into the dome unable to see it.

"A warrior that loses their weapon doesn't last long." Asaji said jumping at him to swing her blades at him.

Galen acted and grabbed both her hands before she could bring the sabers down. Asaji's eyes widened not believing she had let him grab her so easily. She struggled to brake free and instead revived a headbutt from Galen, dizzying her and then a knee to the stomach. "Then I'll take yours." Galen said as gripped Asaji wrist hard enough for her to drop one of the sabers.

Acting quickly he grabbed the saber and engaged her again in a duel.

It was sloppy at best as both of them were tired as they duelled atop a dome next to the massive cannon. Asaji didn't want to continue but nor did she want kill the man before her. No, her master needed to know about this Galen Starkiller.

She smiled positioning herself in certain spot.

Galen continued on but noticed behind Ventress the massive tripod droid aiming right at them. It fired and hit the surface of the dome right next to them. As Galen got back to his feet and smoke cleared Asaji was gone from Galen's sight as he franticly looked around for her, even looking down the dome. But his time was limited as he noticed the growing number of massive droids surrounding the cannon.

Then from below a ship flew up next to him and just like at the prison, Reload stood there waving at him. "Galen! Jump on quickly!" He said as the team had by some miracle found a ship within the docking bay of the level 8 platform.

He hesitated wanting to look for Asaji and then look for his lightsaber but they were being fired at by the droids. He closed his eyes, deactivated the red lightsaber and growled to himself as he jumped up to the ship.

"Dov! Get us out of here." Reload said getting a Roger from Dov as the ship flew away from the building and city that was quickly being covered in droids.

Galen walked into the ship, sat down and could only shake his head.

"Did you get her?" Mason asked concerned.

Galen didn't look at him. "I don't know." He said not at all satisfied with how things had gone. The danger he had felt had to be her and he was right to think her dangerous.

His eyes focused looking at the red saber he now had. "No, I didn't get her. She's still alive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the bottom of the dome, Galen's lightsaber laid having fallen from the top. Then Asaji picked it up and eyed the weapon.

"Galen Starkiller. What secrets does your mind possess?" Asaji said smiling and knowing that she would face the Blue shadow again before leaving this planet. Above her the cannon fired into the sky and she activated the blue saber ready to use it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow.

Next time on Memory of the Apprentice.

Chapter 6: Why Christophsis.

When will come out you ask?

I...I...I...don't know. But it will!

 **Review, comment, criticises and endorse.**


	6. The Crystal Mine: Consequence

I don't own Star wars, it belongs to lucasarts, George lucas and Disney

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Like long chapters? After many months? With a different title than what was promised?

And I accept any grammar and spelling mistakes. I want to fix. I just down have as much time any more.

Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6: The Crystal Mine: Consequence

 **Anakin, Obi-wan, Rex and Sparks.**

 **Moon of Christophsis. Venator-Class Republic Attack Cruiser.**

 **General Kenobi's Cruiser: The Negotiator**

"So you didn't attack the blockade because you got a bad feeling?" Obi-Wan said sarcastically staring at Anakin who tried to explain why he hadn't attacked.

"Hey you're the one who's always saying I should think before acting." Anakin said defending himself. It wasn't that strange that had decided not to attack. If anything he was expecting praise for it not surprise that he hadn't attacked. Was he that predictable?

"Yes but I didn't think you would actually listen." Obi-Wan responded without a second thought answering Anakin's internal question. "The only lesson I've ever taught you that you have ever taken seriously, was to trust your instincts."

"And I have by trusting them now. I seem to recall my instincts saving you many times before." Anakin said crossing his arms with a smirk.

"If you can name 5 times, I would be impressed." Obi-wan said knowing that Anakin had saved him at least once. All the other time he wouldn't admit to.

"Corsucant, Genonsis, Moon of Naboo, kamino and the hanger with the Rancor." Anakin answered without missing a beat.

"Being captured isn't a rescue and I had a plan on Corsucant." Obi-wan answered confidently, coming to the conclusion that since Anakin being captured with senator amedala on Genonsis was the opposite of good and the time he caught Obi-wan as he was falling to death on Corsucant was all part of Obi-wan's plan.

The other times were actually times Anakin had saved him. The moon of Naboo incident was when Anakin fought off Ventress and Durg, the first battle of Kamino was when Anakin picked him up when he crashed into the sea during said battle, and the hanger with the Rancor was when he was escaping Ventress.

Anakin could let the rescue on Genonsis slide but not Corsucant. "You were falling from 2000 metres in the air! How could you possibly have a plan?" He questioned thinking about the assassination attempt.

"Same way I got a plan for this blockade. A bit of charm mixed with wisdom. And its right here."

Anakin looked at the empty docking bay his master was gesturing too and walked towards the empty dock. "Charm and wisdom? Right, because charm and wisdom are something you can touch? Here, let me touch his charm and wisdom behind you an-" Anakin stopped talking as he felt his hand touch something solid.

"Hm, I was so sure you were going to kiss it." Obi-wan noted.

Anakin frowned and grinned as rubbed his hand against the invisible object. "A bit of warning would have helped." He continued smiling.

"I did." Obi-wan answered with a shrug before pulling a switch from his belt and pressing on the buttons. The next instant and blue light flickered and a long ship in the shape of an arrow appear stopping a number of clones who took a moment to stop their duties and admire the ship. "How to do you think I got this thing?" He asked with his own smirk looking at the prototype ship he had acquired.

Anakin sighed at his master wit before he smiled lightly to his friend. "Charm and wisdom."

Obi-wan nodded. "Charm and wisdom." Obi-wan repeated as Admiral Yularen approached the two of them.

"General Skywalker, General Kenobi." The admiral said with commanding and very distinct voice. Yularen by no means had a face for radio but had a grand voice for it. The man was war veteran and had developed the voice of admiral through it all.

His voice and look though quickly triggered the Jedi. Obi-wan looked at the Admiral with concern, sensing the Yularen's distress. "What is it Admiral?" Obit-wan questioned.

"I believe I found something very concerning." Yularen started turning the pad he had in his hand to the Jedi Generals. Anakin and Obi looked straight away, trying to identify the white symbol that was a spider. "It is about the markings on the dreadnought ship blocking our entry." Yularen said concerned and verifying his discovery.

"And what is it?" Anakin asked interested since he hadn't thought to identify the ships for symbols. Most of the ships were commanded by Droids and any symbols that were displayed were simple confederacy markings perhaps distinguished by their red colour.

It wasn't often Anakin or any other General or Admiral had to face off with a sentient admiral with the Separatists. General Grevious was always a popular fleet commander but there were times in which others would appear.

Thinking back to his earlier words with Obi-wan, Anakin knew that during the 1st Battle of Kamino, the Separatists forces were being lead by a Mon Calamari name Merai who was a specialist at Marine Combat and had broken the defences of Kamino. He failed though and died during that battle with reports of him going insane and attacking a completely vacant area of ocean.

There were others but Anakin couldn't quite remember them.

"I believe that the dreadnought is being commanded by Admiral Trench." Yularen announced to the two.

Anakin could vaguely remember the name. "Admiral Trench? Didn't he die at the battle of malstre narrows?" Anakin asked sure he had heard of this Trench, his demise and nothing else.

"That's what we thought but judging by the marking, this could mean he survived." Yularen pointed out concerned with the enemy. Unlike Anakin, Yularen did remember Trench.

"Hmmm, then he won't be seeing this coming." Anakin said pointing out the stealth ship. "We can get in close and finish him quickly then." He said as carefree about the situation as he was with most battles.

"No." Obi-wan said shaking his head. "This ship isn't to be used for the battle." He said making Anakin look at him confused.

"What? Why?" Anakin asked sure that it was a situation like this that the ship would be used for.

"You need to run a mercy mission to Senator Organa. They need food and water supplied to them." Obi-wan confirmed having made the call to the council and chancellor for the final decision. They had all agreed that it was the right course of action.

"This isn't a good use of a ship like this in this situation." Anakin said having wanted more stealth ship for battles. He didn't want this one to be wasted if it were discovered. Despite the progression of technology, availability of more advanced weapons was pathetic and far more expensive than it should have been. For many thousands of years, frontline battles and dogfights were still the most common forms of battle. But according to the historians, this was due to planets still been very behind in technology and then meeting highly advanced societies. It was a mess.

"If we can take out the commanding dreadnought we can easily overpower the blockade." Anakin said confident he could get the ship close enough to finish the job.

"No, there is no guarantee of the success of such a mission." Obi-wan said wisely. "You'll complete the mercy mission and then perhaps you could strike the commanding dreadnought." Obi-wan said commanding his former apprentice to do so. It wasn't his place to but Obi-wan wanted to reassure the people and see to their needs. It would also guarantee their support then they arrived.

Anakin shook his but nodded in the end. "Fine. With something this simple I won't even need any of your charm and wisdom for this mission." Anakin said about to walk away and organise this mission.

"But, to be safe I wish to join you on the mission." Yularen said joining in making Anakin nod and the two walked away.

"Well you've said you don't want my charm and wisdom Anakin, but Admiral Yularen's charm and wisdom will surely help you. If you listen." Obi-wan pointed out with a smirk.

No bothering to turn around Anakin put his hand in the air and waved. "I hear you." He mumbled with annoyance but acceptance.

A distance away a new, shiny clone watched the exchange curiously as Rex stood before him to give orders to the new clones. Unfortunately, Boardside, the squad leader for this new shiny was late due to an injury he had sustained. So the two waited patiently. "...Are they always like this Captain Rex?" Sparks asked wondering about the Jedi.

Rex looked at the leaders. "The generals? You get use to it rookie. General Skywalker and Kenobi are like brothers themselves. Just like us." Rex said well aware of the two relationship at teacher and student.

"But they were making jabs at one another and they're the ones leading us into battle." Sparks pointed out not liking such carefree soldiers.

Rex removed his helmet and stared at the shiny with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Is that a problem rookie?" He asked not up for a rookie with an attitude problem.

"Um, no sir." Sparks said straightening himself. "I just thought they would be a bit more serious, Sir. Sir, could I ask you a question about them, sir?" Sparks said a little uneasy with the look Rex was giving him.

Rex smiled. "Relax shiny, its better you ask the question now while you're new and not later on. Ask away Private and take off your helmet." The captain answered with a military tone.

Spark compiled and removed the helmet. He looked like the most average clone you'd come across. No tattoos, no unique haircut and no scars. Yep, he was definitely a shiny.

Sparks spoke informally and with only the intent of finding an answer. "We clones have spent our entire lives dedicated to training and preparing for war. What I mean to say is, why are these men our Generals? What makes them qualified for the job?" Sparks asked.

"That's a strange and smart question rookie." Rex pointed out having never had a clone question leadership before him. "But it is a fair one." Rex said more than willing to answer. He knew said information from his teacher, the ARC Trooper's Current Captain-Commander, Alpha-17. Otherwise just called Alpha.

"Before this war broke out, the republic had no proper army. For over a thousand years there had been no galactic war large enough to warrant the creation of one. Instead the republic focused its funding elsewhere leading to a massive demilitarization of the republic armies. War between worlds and governments became a small thing as the only military forces left in the republic could handle it with ease. They only required the Jedi order and the Republic Navy." Rex educated.

Sparks nodded. "The Jedi order and the Republic Navy were the only forces they required? So these Jedi were trained for warfare?" Sparks noted seeing it possible.

"No, they're trained for peace-keeping. I thought it was warfare for a time but found that the Jedi were intelligent tacticians because they were peace-keepers. Where possible, they would negotiate peacefully or take actions long before a fight broke out. Their negotiation would save the lives us clones without a fight. Rather than just starting a fool's errand. During threats of war or actual conflict between worlds, the Jedi need only send 2 to 4 Jedi to end it. Many of them have years of experience on what you and I would call suicide missions. But because of their intellect and skill they can do it with little conflict. Don't come to the belief that they know nothing of war simply because you don't know or want to acknowledge their experience." Rex said guessing what the shiny was thinking.

"But were they trained to lead armies? We were breed to command armies and to die for the commands and success of the republic. Those were Jango Fetts teachings." Sparks pointed out. What Rex had said was clear but it didn't justify their leadership in the shiny's eyes.

"Jango fett was a traitor to the Republic rookie." Rex quickly pointed out. "Don't be so quick to fall back on what you learn on Kamino because out here on the battlefront, you win battles by surviving and making sure your brothers in arms survive. Dying without ever know if the battle was won is not a fate you should want. Sacrifice isn't the only way to success." Rex pointed out in return. He could recall the Alpha-17 telling him that sacrificing and being ready to die in a uphill fight was a foolish teaching that Jango fett had taught them. Value your life so you can fight another day. Think first, don't just react.

But that reacting was what Sparks had been taught. React to the commands, react to situation. Don't think about it, just do it. "But...it is what we were created for. The Kaminoians—"

"The Kaminoians aren't fighting this war!" Rex snapped silencing the shiny. "We are the soldiers fighting this war! The Republic Navy are the soldiers fighting this war! And the Jedi are soldiers fighting this war! The Jedi are the most experienced force the republic has and you'd do well to respect and appreciate their presence. Having a powerful leader who values your life isn't a luxury some clone legions have. Trust me rookie, I would rather have a Jedi General leading me and advising me on the battlefront, than to have to command alone without their guidance. They are just that good to have." Rex said very great full for their presence.

But he had answered Sparks question. "Yes sir. Then what have the Generals gone through to earn their positions?" Sparks said wanting that much.

"Why are you so fixated on this trooper?" Rex asked curious of the mind frame of this trooper.

"Some of the 1st, 2nd and 3rd generation ARC troopers and Republic Commandos talked back on Kamino. As do the captains, squad leaders and other higher ranked clones." Sparks said remembering the discussion during the breaks and lunches.

"What do they say?" Rex asked.

"They said the Jedi didn't deserve the ranks they have. That they weren't trained to lead armies into war. And that they were too soft for the job." Sparks said beginning to feel they were right. The Jedi were too soft if they could joke around like they did.

"Those 1st generations clones love to boast." Rex mumble. "They are impressive and have been known to handle missions without Jedi. As all clones are trained to. But having Jedi will make it a lot easier and safer rookie. I'd take a Jedi to every battle if I could. If you're concern is with their military leadership training you'd best drop it. Those Jedi are worth a 100 clones each and they do care about our well being. Which can't always be said about those who trained us on Kamino." Rex said. He wouldn't admit it but he views of the Kaminoian was changing.

"Why trust them sir?" Sparks asked.

"Because they trust me. Because they value me. Because they respect me. And because they do listen to me when I want to proceed differently to them. If you can prove to them that you should lead, they'll let you. But you've got to cut the dying for success thing and start believing in more than the battlefront because war is more than just fighting." Rex said realising that fight was just reacting. The jedi were the right leaders because they did more than just react. They planned and checked everything, and then came up with multiple plans should things go wrong. And they did it in the middle of a fire fight.

Sparks nodded. "Yes Sir." Sparks answered.

"Now, since you're so concerned you're going to get proof of their skills. You're going to go on that ship shiny." Rex said as he pointed to the stealth ship. Sparks looked in the direction and could see Boardside onboard waving to him and Rex. "Report to Boardside and he'll look after you." Rex finished putting on his helmet.

Spark put his helmet on and saluted. "Yes Sir." He said sure he could trust the Generals. Captain Rex had made some good points after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Stealth Corvette Ship.**

 **Battle of Christophsis's Space, Battle of the Cat and Mouse.**

30 Minutes Later.

Sparks had given Captain Rex's points the benefit of the doubt. So why did the General Skywalker just confirm some of his doubts he had about the Jedi? He had trusted Captain Rex's words and still what Spark had thought was going to happen, happened far worse that he thought it.

The uncloaked ship was spinning and turning in ways that a ship its shape shouldn't be at speeds that made it a blurr in space. But being followed by about 20 Vulture Droid Ships moving at the same speed, which was somewhere between 1,000km/h or 1,600km/h, while they were firing heavily damaging blaster cannons shots and explosive, high speed energy torpedo that moved twice the speed of the ship it was fired from was disastrous.

And yet the purpose of the mission was to be mercy mission. Deliver cargo for the people and retreat back. Instead General Skywalker decided to attempt to bomb the dreadnought command centre, despite the many, many Vulture droid ships that had been standing and crawling across the surface of the dreadnought ship.

It was a tactic used by the Separatists, having the vulture droids stand, crawl, fire and launch from the exterior of the larger ships, like the dreadnoughts, flag ships and control ships. The tactic had many advantages, having extra fire power, droid ships that could take cannon fire for the ship and easier mobility across and surrounding the ship. It was defensive tactic. It only had two weakness, 1st being was that the droids weren't normally fully charged and capable of longer draw out dogfights.

The moment they decloaked the ship, the vulture droids had spotted them and rushed towards them. In that moment, the dreadnought ship activated its advanced shielding to stop the torpedos they had fired. It worked as the shielding blocked the torpedos, but a few of the vulture droids that had launched off the surface of the dreadnought were unfortunate enough to slam straight into the shields. That was the 2nd weakness of the tactic.

Sparks eyes darted to the radar noting the 4 missile that had been fired at them and they were flying right towards them as the ship veered right towards the coming missiles.

"Missiles Incoming!" Sparks shouted making Anakin's grit his teeth as he made near impossible move that resulted in the missiles flying past them, crashing into a few of the vulture destroying them and making the ship turn around while throwing anyone who wasn't ready out of their seats off and into the ceiling.

"Cloaks back online!" Another clone said having his eyes set on the cloaking capabilities of the ship.

"Great, let's get this back on and blow that Admiral Trench into the void of space." He said as the ship was soon cloaked and invisible to the droids that were now firing randomly hoping to hit something.

"NO!" Roared Trench staring into the void of space as his ships and cannon blasted at nothing. With a fury, the spider glared at the droids around him. "Find him now. Look for the ships magnetic signature now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Far away, hidden in what could not be called space or the reality that Anakin and Trench were playing cat and mouse.

 ** _The father_** thought he saw a flicker in the furthest and smallest corner of what he could see beyond any senses that life had managed to produce. It was not a shadow or light flicker. It was something, insignificant and small.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yularen shook his head. This was suicide and not what they were suppose to do. They weren't focused on the mission, had failed once already and now they Skywalker wanted to try again. "You are underestimating an intelligent man, General Skywalker. Admiral trench is a disastrous enemy to wage war with." Yularen insisted not wanting to rely Skywalker's impressive skills and near impossible luck. This was directly abandoning the mission and was getting worse every second.

Anikin though wasn't one to give up and let someone get the better of him. "He's got no clue how good I am though. So relax, I got an idea." He said confidently as he distanced them from the vulture droids as much as possible. He looked at the dreadnought, watching it closely, identifying the location of the command centre.

Inside the dreadnought command centre, Trench watched with a foul frown at how the cloaked ship was dodging the vulture droids and cannon fire from his command ship. "Fire tracking missiles the instant the signature is found!" He roared as all the droids did everything in their programming to do so.

The next instants missile were fired off from the dreadnought, seeking the cloaked ship that could not hidden from the spider.

"Perfect." Anakin whispered. "I want full strength to the engines!" He shouted causing the clones to rush in doing the act and the ship rocketed through space, invisible and doing as its captain commanded.

With a few quick actions, Anakin made the ship avoid the missiles, have them chase it and fly straight for The Invincible's command centre. Spark's was seated on the gun sweating as he watched the missile that followed and got ever closer while his other view was the massive dreadnought, large enough to be own city. They were in a tiny, stick of ship compared to that. It was over and the General had lead them to their deaths. This was suicide and waste. They had no hope. He was going to crash them into the dreadnought.

"The cloak won't hold." One of the clones said as just that happened the ship's cloak disappeared and Trench got a full view of the cloaked ship flighting straight for him.

Admiral Trench's eyes widened. "Shields! Turn the shields back on!" He yelled to droids.

"We can't. They're still rebooting." A droids said panicked.

"They're going to crash into us!" Another screamed.

Trench was mad with rage and frustration standing up and watching it all happen. "No. He's not going to crash..." He mumbled as the stealth ship flew over the command centre and the missile he had fired flew straight for him. Trench's face screwed. He was about the die and fail in a pathetic fashion. He didn't want to accept this at all.

Ever since Starkiller had shown up, he had been underestimate by enemies, by allies and more so himself. He had thought everything through. And it about to end because of it.

 **BBBBBAAAAANNNNGGG!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _The Father_** heard something this time. Like the sound of a drop of water. It happened and ended swiftly. It made no effect to anything else and wasn't a notable event.

Yet he heard it. Why did he hear it?

 ** _The Father_** opened his eyes and saw nothing. Nothing out of the ordinary. No he shouldn't focus on it. It was nothing. He had a duty because he is **_The Father._** He would not act on the sound of single drop of water. He had a more important task because he is **_The Father._**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An explosion took place and Anakin smiled. Next to him Yularen looked at the scanner to identify the results. Spark let out a breath of relief and utter shock that Anakin had pulled tactic off. It should have be impossible the ships-No, the shields weren't on. Anakin knew that. He took advantage of the missiles as using them required turning the shields off. And he knew they found a way to track them too! What else had Anakin calculated before taking action?

It didn't matter as Broadside and the other clones cheered and took a breath of air.

Looked ahead to the planet. "Alright men. Let's-"

"You missed!" Yularen shouted in horror causing Anakin to flinch and the clones to immediately silence their cheers.

Trench breath heavily and in utter shock that he was still alive and that the command centre was still in one piece. Looking out the view of the deck, he saw everything that happened.

"What happened? Did they hit us? Did the missiles hit us?" One of the droids asked.

"No." Trench whispered breathing hard before seating himself. "One of the vulture droids had posted outside, on the surface of the ship, flew into the line of the missiles and the explosion was dragged away from us." He said not believing the miracle.

Then it clicked. He had won without realising. If he hadn't ordered those vultures to post on the surface of the ship he would have died there and then.

He smiled wickedly and his eye burned with grand joy and amusement. "All cannons and ships, get that ship away from us and destroy them!" He shouted as the droids immediately went to do so.

Anakin didn't sense the vulture droid. Where had it come from? He's eyes adjusted and he could see the cannons on the ship focus on him and the crew.

"General, vulture droids on our tail." A clone shouted.

They were surrounded and too close the ship to get away.

 **BAAAANNNNGGG**

A flash of flames appeared bright and wide across Anakin's view blinding and confusing him and everyone else on the ship.

Trench was suddenly thrown forward but didn't fall. Was that the stealth ship had they attack after realising their failure.

"Admiral. We are being fired at." A droid said.

"Was it the stealth ship? What is happening?" Trench asked as things just kept getting out of hand.

"No sir. It was a blast from the planet's surface." The droids said before another flash of flames appeared in the distant. One of the flagships had been hit and ripped apart as the tilted and floated dead in space turning in a splinter of metal shards floating.

"The blockade is under attack."

"Two of the major fuel and energy lines have been destroyed."

"We are losing power fast. The shields won't hold."

The droids were shouting different things telling Trench about the mayhem that was happening. Why were other ships defenceless?

"Get the shield up now! Focus on nothing else. Contact TI-99!" Trench ordered as he shifted again to the impact of another laser blast hitting the back of his ship. "All fighters, attack and destroy the planetary fire. Keep the scanners going for magnetic signatures. All cannon fire on those signatures."

The hologram of TI-99 appeared before Trench. "Admiral Trench sir."

"Why are the shields turned off on the other ships?" Trench barked.

"I had thought it wise to keep the energy consumption low to prepare for the republic fleets attack. The stealth ship was no threat to us and you said yourself that you would handle it. I have already order that they reactivate the shields." TI-99 said.

"Admiral Trench. The enemy fleet is making its move." A droid below Trench said as in the distance the republic cruisers left the protection of the moon.

Trench couldn't lead with a damaged ship. "TI-99, repel this attack. My ship can't sustain itself. We're going to the planet to make repairs. You are now to lead the blockade." Trench said looking at the droids with him before he was shifted again by another impact of the laser fighter. "Get us to the planet's surface, to these co-ordinates." Trench said as he added the co-oridinates to their navigations.

"Admiral. If you move The Invincible, the republic will have an opening to land. You are letting them through willingly." TI-99 said disapprovingly.

"My ship will not last! We fight now and we will be destroyed!" Trench said hating the ignorance of the tactical droids. "Our fuel and energy line has been cut. Do not test me!" He said before looking away. "Have we located the stealth ship?" He asked wondering they had been found.

"Yes sir. They've entered the planet's atmosphere."

"Leave them. We will get them later. See that the rest of the republic fleet does not get through TI-99." Trench said before shutting the hologram off, not wanting to negotiate with the tactical droid anymore. "Get us out of here now!" Trench said watching as the other ships were bombarded with laser blasts from the planet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Galen.**

 **Christophsis Red and Blue CR90 Corvette**

"I can't believe you lost."

Galen rolled his eyes at Dov's blatant statement in annoyance as the clone medic looked as his broken nose that had finally stopped bleeding. That women Asajj was not joke, but he was sure he broken one of her wrist and shattered a rib or two.

"I mean after all you showed me you were capable off, you couldn't even take down one assassin." Dov said as he counted the thermal detonators he had left with his back to the wall of the room. He had used 11 and had 29 left to use. Of the detonator straps he had, 10 would fit on each. He took off what grenades on the strap he had used and started attaching them to the straps that had free spaces. Dov didn't want to carry an extra strap if he didn't need it. It wouldn't be efficient.

Galen flicked his right hand lightly and casually without giving away his feelings. That instant Dov's head flung back and smacked into the wall.

"OWE!" Dov said as he let go of one of the grenades and grabbed the back of his head. "What the?" He said looking around for what had happened before looking back a Galen who watched the grenade roll on the floor. "Did you just use Jedi magic to make me headbutt the wall?" Dov asked surprised.

Galen opened his palm and the grenade flew into his palm as he looked at the weapon. "You earned it. And you should be more careful with explosives" He said with a look pointing at Dov with grenade in hand before he pocketed it. Galen didn't have his lightsaber but the enemy's now. And the curve of the handle threw his style of fighting off. It was no wonder Asajj was so fast, light and graceful with her movement. The handle was a bit more controlled and required a style that Galen wasn't familiar with. So for now, he wouldn't take his chances and might need the thermal detonator.

In response to Galen's face, Dov pulled his own. "I didn't earn that." He said innocently, like he hadn't insulted Galen two seconds ago.

"That was Asajj Ventress." Mason said with crossed arms leaning on the wall across from him, his 2 pistols on his hips. His visor was down on his eyes like usual, so no could tell how he was feeling other than the tone his voice. And it was a serious tone he gave to Dov.

"She is not a typical assassin Dov. A force sensitive assassin that wields 2 lightsabers is extremely rare in this age. Such assassins don't appear casually or haven't appeared like this for hundreds of years." He said with a thought. "Not since the assassin that appeared on Naboo 10 years ago. Though, to be honest, we had received word that she was dead. General Skywalker confirmed it on Corsucant nearly a month ago. To find out she is alive and on Christophsis is troubling. We have to tell Senator Organa. Can we get a message through?" He shouted to Reload and the other pilots.

"I can try sir." One of the CMPs co-piloting said as he went about flipping switches and pushing buttons to do so.

Dov shrugged. "So she's a special assassin. Big deal. I don't see the threat." He said continued what he was doing before.

Mason shook his head in disbelief. "How are you still alive? Do you take any interest in the vastness of the universe or doyou just pay attention to what's in front of you?" He asked seeing Dov as a simpleton.

"I'm a simple soldier Captain Mason." Dov answered sitting up straighter and with his hands out. "I've hardy ever left Christophsis and work to protect it. Focusing on the rest of the universe was never a priority." The Christophian answered before he jumped at the sound of Captain Heart sitting his sniper rifle on the wall on the ground.

The captain in red and white fished a holo-pad from his pocket and offered it to Dov. "Here Captain Dov. It is a Data Profile of Asajj Ventress. It should inform you of the enemy." Heart said wanting to see his fellow captain know what they dealing with.

Dov took it and nodded. "Thanks."

Galen eyed the holo-pad with interest. "When you're done I want to see that." Galen said curious.

Dov smirked. "I'll think about it." He said playfully before Galen flicked his wrist again making Dov's head hit the wall again.

"OWE, OK you can have it after me. Gods." Dov said as he held the back of this head looked over the info. "Let's see, skilled in lightsaber combat, a force user, stealth and assassination, hand to hand combat skills, acrobatics, sabotage and espionage...blaa blaa blaa...works for Separatists...blaa blaa..." He said making several clones roll their eyes at the strange attitude. "Oh. Genocided the Gungan clonies on the Moon of Naboo. Hmm, knowing those primativ...what?" Dov stopped talking as at his last comment everyone was looking at him disrespect and loathing.

"You are poor excuse for a sentient being." Mason said having enough.

"I was born on this planet. Planet of money making mine deals, secret slave trafficking and the rise of human leadership. Blame my upbringing." Dov said defensively. He was surprised they took it so bad. After all the reports he had heard about the Gungan Senator being an idiot he wouldn't blame anyone of thinking badly of the race. Moving off that thought though he went back to reading about Asajj. "Anyway...considered extremely dangerous, wanted dead or alive for 257,000 credits!" He shouted at the end before looking up at everyone. "You'd be set for life with that type of money. Hell, 1,000 republic credits could get you a ship with a hyper drive." Dov said surprised before he finished reading through the rest of it. Scanning through once more, he then handed it to Galen who looked.

Galen had no doubts it was her when he saw the profile photo. She had a history and reputation in this war that said something about her skills. The information was good but not enough for Galen to think too much about it. It couldn't describe how strong she was, her connection to the force. He put the profile down. "I need some time to mediate." He said as he walked away from the group to the back part of the ship to an empty cabin and shut the door.

It wasn't 10 minutes later until Sinect got up and walked to the back of the ship to speak to Galen. Senator Organa had answered and wanted Galen to join the conversation. Sinect entered and noted how dark it was but could clearly see the glow of red in the room. Looking at Galen mediating seated he approached and noticed what he was doing.

"The lightsaber...you've pulled it apart." Sinect said looking at the floating metal pieces slowly moving about in front of Galen's face. At the centre of the floating metal, a red crystal glowed ominously.

"Yes." Galen said opening his eyes and picking the crystal from the air. He turned to Sinect and offered him the crystal as the pieces continued to float. "Here. What are your thoughts on this?" He asked as Sinect opened his palm for Galen to drop the crystal in it.

"I'm no specialist with crystals but I know that red crystals do not naturally occur." He said as he eyed the red crystal. "Or to be honest, I didn't know that red crystal could exist until I saw the assassin's red lightsaber." He said having never heard of a red crystal as he looked at Galen. "What are your thoughts?" He asked curiosity.

Galen thought about while he mediate and hadn't gained anything from it except a feeling and more images of what he had already seen and heard. "I can feel the force in it. The darker side of the force flowing through it that has a very small signature. And on top of this, which I couldn't feel it until I mediated, it feels like Asajj's presence. And not just hers either. I don't think these blades were hers. Besides those presences, it feels like I've seen a crystal like this before." Galen said uncomfortable and making insectiod unconcern. But then Galen gave a straight and curious look. "Have you ever heard of the phase "the alliance"? Galen asked.

Sinect shook his head. "Sorry I haven't. Where have you heard it?"

"During my mediation, when I'm connected strongly with the force. And for few instants during my fight with Asajj." Galen said deciding it would be fine to let someone know. Maybe he could get some different and insightful perspective from someone else. "During my mediation, I see a woman I don't know. Young, blonde hair, and a sharp attitude. She speaks of an alliance and asks me if she'll see me again." He said before taking a breath. "And a similar feeling came about when I was fighting Asajj. I saw another woman through the force. Pale white skin, short red horns, black hair and wielding two strange red lightsabers. What could something like this mean?" Galen asked.

Sinect wasn't so sure what to say. If it was a human woman, the insectiods first thought was that she was intimately connected to Galen but upon hearing about the second woman he was fighting against, Sinect wasn't sure how to interpret this. "I'm an expert in engineering and designing of mining equipment and ships so I don't think I have the answer you're looking for. But I can guess that the pale woman with horns was from a memory triggered by your fight with Asajj who is similar in appearance because of your memory loss. As for the blonde woman maybe she's from your past to." He said as his looked back at the crystal in his hand. "Although maybe it's not the past." He suggested.

"Not the past." Galen repeated thinking about it. "Bail did say Jedi have used the force to see the future." He mumbled thinking for a moment, that what he was seeing might be the future instead of the past. "If they are, could that mean I'll meet these people?" He asked.

"I don't know Galen." Sinect answered. "I don't know how the force works or what it feels like. Like Bail said, if you want answers you're going to have to go and speak with the Jedi. They know the force better than most." Sinect answers to which Galen nodded.

"Here." Sinect said handing the red crystal back to him. "If it is the future you're seeing, then maybe there is something called "the alliance" out there. Add it to your list of things to look for when you leave." Sinect said hoping he was helping.

"I'll keep that in mind. I still want to search for those slavers." Galen noted.

"Are you sure they'll have answers?" Sinect asked before clicking that Bail was waiting for them. "Oh by the way we've gotten through to Bail and Cooper. They want to speak to the captains, chiefs and general, being you." Sinect said moving to walk away. "We'll talk more about this later."

"Alright. Could you wait outside and give me a moment. I want to try something with this lightsaber. I won't be a long." Galen said as the crystal floated out of his hand and the pieces of the lightsaber started to connect back together.

Sinect waited outside the room and it wasn't too long before Galen walked and the two made their way to the front of the ship. Entering the room everyone was there, along with a hologram of the Senator and Cooper. "Senator and Captain-Commander." Galen answered with a brief bow.

"Cheif Sinect and Ossues. Catpain Heart, Mason and Dov. And our own Jedi Leader, Galen Starkiller." The captain-commander said addressing each of them and glaring at Galen.

Galen sighed know he was still anger about his previous mission. "I said I was sorry about the tower Cooper. It was the only way to defeat the army." Galen said hoping the christophsian wouldn't push it any further.

"Retreat was a viable option Starkiller." Cooper responded. "As admirable as your devotion to success was, I can't help but think you just didn't want to lose. And at the cost of the needs of others." He pointed out.

"The tower can be rebuilt." Senator Organa said beside him.

"As you and Galen have repeated many times." Cooper mumbled and looked at Bail. "But of course, people who aren't even from Christophsis would know what we as a people should value and correct us for it." He growled.

"You—"

"Galen!" Bail snapped shutting Galen down. "Cooper is right. Drop the matter right now." He said wanting to move along.

"...If you say so Bail." Galen answer reluctantly.

"Moving on to the present mission." Bail started. "We've received word that you succeed and that the planetary defenses have begun to open fire on the blockade around the planet. Reports have stated that the out of the 14 cannons, 8 of them have been destroyed. But we have heavily damage the blockade. 4 flagships have been taken down, 1 controlship has been damage to the point of not being able to fight and all other ships have been hit. On top of this, Admiral Trench commanding ship has been heavily damage and forced to land on the planet." Bail said with some relief that the Admiral was almost out of the picture.

"Trench is no longer in the air? That's great news." Galen said.

"Yes, to our knowledge he has landed it on the edge of the planet far away from the conflict for repairs. But we face an issue from it." Bail continued.

"What is it?" Mason asked from the side.

"He is sending all of his ships to attack our position." Cooper answered. "He definitely not pleased that we brought him back down to the ground. We need pilots and soldiers." The Captain-Commander said.

Galen eyes widened slight. "You want us to return instead of going to the mining district?"

"Yes and no." Bail answered. "I want Galen, Heart and Mason along with the clones to continue with the infiltration while the others return to reinforce us." Bail said.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Galen asked since it would leave them with less soldiers.

"The CMPs are all trained pilots, correct Captain Dov?" Bail asked wanting confirmation.

Dov nodded. "Yes senator."

"And we have a supply of ships thanks to Galen and his team's efforts." Bail said gesturing to Galen. "We need every pilot. Go to the mining district and then return to Neogius."

"Very well Sir." Captain Heart said ready to comply. "Before you we do so, we have something to report." He continued.

"What is it?" Bail asked.

"Asajj Ventress is on Christophsis." The clone answered making Bail frown in surprise.

"She's here?" Bail asked alarmed.

"She was at Canyedonia, guarding the grid. Galen defeated her but she escaped." Heart said thinking about it himself. He had heard many things about Asajj and ambushing her enemies was a common trait in her memo. She was an assassin. Why here? Why there? Heart's eyes sought Galen who could have been the trigger that drag her out of hiding.

"She was here?" Bail said more concerned than he was before. "She proves yet again to be master of escape. This is very troubling. We thought she was dead." He said having gotten the reports of her death a few months ago.

"She's not." Galen said. "Who is she exactly? Why does she know how to use the force?" He asked wanting more information than just the stuff they put in the profile.

"She is an assassin who works for the Sith Lord Count Dooku. My belief was that she had learned those skills from him. But thanks to Obi-wan Kenobi, her past has been cleared up some." Bail said recalling the details of Kenobi's escape from her home planet.

"A Sith?" Galen asked. "What is a Sith?"

"From what I know they are the polar-opposite to the Jedi." Bail answered. "Where Jedi seek peace they seek war. Where Jedi seek knowledge, they seek power. The Jedi are selfless and the Sith are...worse than selfish." Bail finished.

Galen thought about he wouldn't doubt that Asajj had a dark and threatening presence. "Asajj knew something about me. She told me she could help me find what I'm looking for." Galen said wondering if such a dark and danger person could have actually helped him.

"A mind trick Galen." Bail said not wanting Galen to join the woman and her master. "Just as Jedi can, Sith can peek into the minds of others. Find out things we don't want them to and pull it out without us ever realising." Bail said knowing that Dooku had used this ability to take control of the separatists.

Galen squinted. "Do you think she could have helped me?" He asked getting everyone's close attention after. Thinking the enemy could help you and that you should join them was treasonous thought.

Bail sighed. "I wouldn't know Galen. She would use the force to help you much like the Jedi could. But unlike the Jedi, she would seek your wishes only for her own needs. This sounds like a mind trick has been used on you." Bail said since he doubted the lackey of Dooku knew much of anything. While she did have knowledge about the separatist, he wouldn't bet she knew much outside of the war.

Galen frowned not believing anyone could use a mind trick on him. "No, she couldn't have. I would have sensed it. " Galen said with anger.

Bail eyed his anger before a new came about. "Have you ever believed someone's intentions before without question?" The voice asked making Galen flinch.

Galen didn't notice the voice was unfamiliar. The question was a big distraction. He didn't know if he had or hadn't but the lines of thought being brought up made him feel uncomfortable. "I, no." He said before focusing on the new face. "I don't think so. Who're you?" Galen asked confused.

The new face was old with grey and white short hair that was well kept. He wore a bland and clean grey-blue, noble looking cloak over a matching coloured shirt and pants. He had the face of a smart and intelligent man full of confidence.

"Raith Sienar." He said bowing. "My apologises for not introducing myself earlier. I was positioned with the maintenance of machinery and equipment." He said only confusing Galen and everyone else as to why he was part of this meeting.

"While under strict supervision." Captain Heart said with his removed helmet. "Why is a known ally to the Trade federation a part of this report, Senator?" The clone asked not liking traitors being in anyway involved in their war reports.

"He has been a grand help in the security system and the ally to republic as well. Sienar Republic Systems has provided the republic with war ships for over a thousand years."

"And yet he sells his produces to the separatists. He is in this war for himself." Reload growled. "He does not fight for the Republic."

"You're not completely wrong clone and your loyalty to the republic and the senate is admirable. But the courts of the republic have realised that I am nothing but a victim it all this. Republic Navy Admiral Tarkin and even Chancellor Palpatine testified for my innocent seeing that I had no choice in what I have done. And greater still is that Tarkin realised that I could be a great help to the republic and thus offered me a station me here on Christophsis with a security detail. He felt that my genius could be of benefit to the republic's forces by developing new ships. I've proven my worth and have recently been accepted into the Christophsis council through a majority vote. Thank you again Captain Commander Cooper." Raith finished with smile looking to Cooper in the hologram.

"Enough." Galen growled sensing that everything that was being said had nothing to do with the report. It was a man who couldn't fight trying to prove he was superior. "We are getting off topic. We need to decide who will return to the HQ or come with me to the mining district."

"Yes, your right Galen." Raith said agree before be eying Galen. "But, I believe it is important that you tell us something regarding your report. What did you mean that Asaji offered you something you were looking for? I was in the position that you were on christophsis to help fight against the separates?" Raith said curiously.

This Raith was really trying to prove he was superior. "What I want is my own business Raith. It has nothing to with you and nothing to do with this fight." Galen growled at the manner in which Raith quickly questioned him.

Raith twitched and glared at Galen. "And yet from what you have said about your encounter with Asajj, it seems as if you may have considered her words and offer." Raith suggested.

"I wasn't." Galen growled back not believing this guy. "I wouldn't compromise the safety of the team and my comrades for myself." Galen responded.

"Oh, but you have." Raith continued getting a few confused looks from those listening. "How can we as your allies trust you when an enemy can tell that what you seek most is not helping the republic but a selfish mission? A soldier's loyalty to one's self over the success of the republic's victory is a dangerous and compromising hole that the enemy can take advantage of. A soldier that only seeks success for the republic is the reason why clones have made such brilliant and trustworthy soldiers." He said respectfully as he eyed the clones listening. "They do not hesitate with what is most important in these times of war. But clearly you do not have this mind set." Raith finished.

What this man was suggesting, the ego that he had to say it. Galen hated it. "I've put my life on the line for this cause multiple times. I've defeated more droids in a few days than you have in your life. I will not be judge by a tinkerer of machines who has already made connects to the enemy." Galen said not accepting being judged by such a man.

"I have already admitted to my past connects, trade and business deals." Raith said humbly. "And truly regret what I did. If I had not they would have killed me. And I am, as you say, only a tinkerer of weapons. I don't know how to fight. And I also know full well that the separatist keep to their threats against the lives of others. Life isn't important to them. But I know I can trust the Republic and the Jedi, who would never threaten the lives of people for their cooperation." Raith said respecting the Jedi for their ways.

"You haven't withdrawn you state from earlier. Just dodged it." Galen growled seeing that all this man wanted to do was say sweet words and question all others. But Galen would admit to himself, that Raith did know something was up with Galen. That is position in all of this was very convenient.

"And you're not actually a member of the Jedi order are you?" Raith barked back emotionless. "You're a rogue jedi who left the order for reasons unknown and hidden. A truly untrust worthy history. And not fully unknown. As it seems that Senator Organa has some knowledge of Galen's personal life considering that you answered Galen question as to whether that Asajj could have potentially helped him." He said as he changed is focus to the Senator.

Bail frowned. "What are you implying Raith?"

"That you and Galen, have a great influence on this cause than most." Raith said darkly. "And that not being truthful to those loyal to the Republic and the well being of our soldiers is unsettling." He suggested manipulatively.

Bail went silence and blank faced holding his anger. "Guards." Bail mumbled lowly surprising everyone at how serious he had become. "Council member Raith has interrupted the purpose of this report, without contributing anything of relevance to the mission long enough. Take him to the ship yard to complete the preparation of Admiral Trench's coming attack." Bail said as two clones appeared in the Hologram next to Raith.

Cooper eyes moved to Bail. "The council member has every right to be here." Cooper mumbled lightly.

"This is a progress report from one mission, captain-commander." Bail answer without any anger, as if a weight had been taken off his back. "It does not require all of us and it is not an interrogation of my and Galen's loyalty to this cause. Quite frankly, it is disrespectful and rude to suggest otherwise during such by our newly appointment council member." Bail said as he took his eyes of Cooper to Raith who looked back curiously for only a second.

Bail looked back to Cooper. "Let alone the fact he is in charge of shipping details and engineer under Cheif Sinect. The details of the battlefront have no use to him and the details he rudely brought have nothing to do with his position. He will leave this report to us and continue helping the cause they way he was assigned to and until such a time that he proves otherwise. You are free to join him if you wish. If not, then take note and use the information Galen's platoons have to free your home as you are the captain-commander of the battlefront." Bail said calming and in control of the situation.

Galen had to say he was impressed. Bail had calmed his anger and was able to quickly explain the why Raith had no business with the report and also address Raith's attitude. He was in control without any force powers or tricks. He was honest and humble yet quick to adapt and shut down insubordination.

Cooper couldn't argue. "Yes General Organa."

Raith wasn't fazed thought as he bowed. "As you command, General Organa." He said with confident smile. "You are indeed correct. This briefing has gotten off topic. I will return to my position. Cooper, I have my prototype ship ready for your use." He said before looking to Galen one last time. "Perhaps on Galen's return, we can discuss his reason for being here with the rest of the Christophsis council after we discuss both the economic, policies and social cost of the Governance Tower destruction. But that discussion is not up to me though. Good day Sir." He said finishing as he left with clones not at all worried about Bail's words and completely satisfied with how the conversation had gone.

It worried Bail that someone like Raith had left satisfied but needed to move on. "Moving back to the topic." He said before the group completed the final report and made their decision on their next action. They would drop of Galen, along with Mason, Heart and the rest of the clones at the mining district and then return to asset and repel Loathsome's attack.

But no one had forgotten the conversation with Raith.

As soon as it was over Dov snarled. "Raith Sienar. What a scumball." He said aloud.

"Took the words out of mouth comrade." Reload said agreeing.

"Keep those words to yourselves troopers." Heart said roughly. "There will be no disrespect to an official of the republic." He finished.

Reload disagreed. "Heart, even you should be able to tell that man was trying to undermine Galen." He said.

Heart shook his head. "He didn't bring up anything in my book that was undermining. If anything he's right." He said getting everyones attention. "Galen does have alot of explaining to do from what he said. It is not right for allies, comrades and brothers in arms to keep secrets from each other." He said looking Galen in the eye.

"And you think Raith isn't." Galen asked staring back.

Heart didn't back down. "He was accepted as part of the Republic, by the will of the Republic. And he is a member of the republic." He said looking away at everyone else. "While from what Senator Organa said, you here left the Jedi order who serve the Republic." He said pointing at Galen. "Meaning you turned his back on the Republic that we were created to fight for. Raith's has been honest and maybe he is hiding something but he not wrong in pointing out that you are an even bigger mystery."

"You want to know what I want Captain Heart?" Galen asked willing to answer.

"Yes Sir."

"I've seen visions." He started confusing Heart but still having his attention. "Of a blonde women and organization called "the alliance". I'm looking for them." Galen answered.

Heart frowned. "A blonde women and an organization? That doesn't tell us anything." The clone captain responded.

"How do you think that makes me feel?" Galen snarled back. "Captain Heart, what if you found out that you weren't just clone trooper and that someone out there in the universe knew who you really were and what your real purpose was without you knowing? That you found out something about yourself that you never knew. That thought would always linger in your head." Galen said but could already feel the stoic and unfazed clones thought.

"I know who I am Galen Starkiller." Heart began. "You are the one who sounds like you don't know who you are?"

Galen stepped closer to him, uncertain and irritated. "I don't." Galen said lightly controlling himself. "I can do incredible things as a Jedi but who am I beyond that? That's what I'm looking for Captain Heart. And yet all I know is that a blonde women and group of people unknown to me are connected to me in some strange way." He said lightly not wanting to get angry over the thoughts.

Heart was silent, as everyone else. He thought about it taking in the knowledge and honest way in which Galen spoke. Honest but blind. With such information, the clones had been trained to disregard such risky and emotional choices. Far too much risk. Therefore, Heart changed the subject, in an effort to get more information. "One more thing, General. If this true, then why are you looking for the slavers who caught you?" He asked focusing on the actions rather than the thought process of Galen.

"They have something that belongs to me." Galen said looking away from the clone. "Not something that is important to anyone else." He said cryptically.

"What could be so important to only one's self?" Heart asked.

Thinking about it Galen knew he didn't impress anyone with his answers. Nothing was concrete in his answers. But even Heart could be related to. He was still human. "What about your name, Captain?" He asked. The clones didn't care much for personal trinkets, but did care deeply about the Republic, their brothers and their names.

"Reload has said to me that clones will always know there number but to have a name that defines you is important. Wouldn't you agree?" Galen said recalling what the clone ward to him said.

Heart took a moment and the answer sunk some into his head. Then he nodded. "Yes sir. I agree." He said understanding a little. Before he could continue though, a message we out from the private Script in the pilot seat.

"Captains, we're approaching the mining district. I think you'll want to see this." He said with some uncertainty and fear. Looking at the entrance of the crystal mine, Script saw two things that were concerning.

An army of Droids.

And an execution wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Asajj.**

 **Chaleydonia, Planetary Defence Headquarters. 1ST** **of the 14 Cannons**

She had done well despite losing. And it hadn't taken long to destroy the planetary cannon either. She had already gotten reports that 8 of the 14 had been destroyed, but none the less she had also heard how the cannons had weakened their blockade already. Trench had to retreat due to damage to his ship which he was going to voice his thoughts on. She wasn't concerned about Trench though.

 **SSSHSSSSHHSH**

Asajj activated the blue lightsaber of her enemy and took in its appearance. It wasn't that different from many other lightsabers. The shape was simple and the design slightly bigger than the norm. No extensions or special calibrations to the energy modulator. Although the hilt was covered in intertwining leather which was good for grip and gave it ancient jedi lightsaber appearance, it wasn't special in her mind. Inspecting closer it looked aged and experienced, like this Galen had been through many battles with it.

She spun it a few times getting a feel for it. Wielding reminded her of her old lightsabers. The blue and green, from her old master.

She remember the lightning that Galen could use. How could he use it when she never could? She thought about it. The feeling of the lightning and the force that Galen. The force was strange Galen as if it was...she wasn't sure how to describe it.

She looked at her hand thinking about his ability and the force. That feeling, the force was not like anything she had sensed before. It was, it was, it was...

She stared at her hand a second not believing what she saw. She had been able to do it before, but she thought she saw a ligh-

 **BEEP. BEEP. BEEP**

She looked to her communicator hearing the call of her current master. She had sent a message to him earlier to inform him of what had happened but had got no respond at the time. She had to tell him what she had discovered about the blue shadow. About the Starkiller and what she could sense from him.

All her thoughts went to her Master."Master." She said as the small, flickering, blue hologram of Count Dooku appeared. He was seated in a chair with his whole body in the in Hologram. Looking at him, Asajj thought of a King on his throne. She had a throne on her home planet which looked vastly better. And yet the simple design of the seat gave him a sense of authority and power none the less. Perhaps it was just his demeanour or presence that made it look like more.

He took a moment longer than Asajj thought as he inspected his student and assassin. "Asajj. What do have to report on?" He asked in strong tone with a tint of aggression.

She gave him an all too confident and graceful smile. "I have confronted the Jedi Galen Starkiller. He led a team to attack and activate the defensive grid of the Christophsis. They succeed in activating the cannons." She said coolly.

Dooku wasn't impressed as he placed his chin on his hand. "You failed me." He said darkly with a bit of curiosity. She was acting different than before.

Asajj shook her head. "No Master. Myself and Loathsom agreed that the destruction of the cannon was a necessary action when compromised. Many of them have been destroyed or shut down already." She said as their plans had already been put into action long before the attack. They had predicted that much of their enemy. Although she had not informed Dooku of Trench's retreat.

Trench's defeat was always part of Dooku's plan for Christophsis from the beginning.

The results of the Battle of the 1ST Cannon wasn't Dooku's concern but the how their defeat had come about was. "This Jedi, Galen bested you?" Dooku asked although sounding more like a statement.

Asajj simply smiled. "He is more than I, or you thought Master." She said sounding almost excited to tell Dooku what she had discovered.

Dooku squinted darkly. "Excuse me?" He whispered to his student wondering what she meant.

Asajj simply continued smiling as if staying he was better than her wasn't a concern. "He is far more skilled in the force than myself." She admitted. His ability to influence the physical matter around himself and his own body was astounding. "While his lightsaber skills show skills in forms 3, 5 and 7, it is nothing I can't fight. But his ability to manipulate the physical force is overwhelming. He was even able to use lightning, like yourself." She said remembering the shock, both figurative and literal.

She had tried for months to master lightning like her master. But the power, the pressure and precision to generate and/or acccumlate that level of energy wasn't one she could do. It required a forceful and authoritative will to command an energy that moves in a straight and near unstoppable direction.

Dooku had told her she need to train further in the force before mastering it and that it would take a least 30 years of force training to gain the ability. That she needed certain level of passion and determination that can only come about through experience and discovery.

Dooku was impassive but a curiosity and darker thoughts of his mind were clear to Asajj, she could sense it. He was staring at her within thought and all she could think about were Galen's abilities, and presence of the force around him.

"Are you sure it was lightning?" Dooku asked. Again though it was more of a statement. "Conjuring force lightning is not easy, as you yourself have learnt." He said remember training her.

Her eyes flickered a moment, remembering the flashing light. She stared back at him. "Master, I know when force lightning is used against me. This was real." She said remembering what it was like being electrocuted by her master. It was merciless, it was cruel and it left its mark like many things in her life.

The Sith master was impassive. "Anything else?"

She switched back to her report and nodded. "Yes. His connect to the physical force is powerful." She said before smiling. "Not so much in perceptive force though. My abilities in the perceptive force where enough to influence his thoughts and actions, enough so that I hypothesis someone else had used force to influence his mind for a long period. Most likely when he was young." She guessed. The guess was because the perceptive force was something her first master had taught her to awaken and control her abilities, than mastered with Dooku to influence her prey and hide her tracks.

Although, there was something else in the force surrounding Galen Starkiller that Asajj couldn't keep quiet about. "But I felt there is something very different in his connection to the force. Not like anyone else I have encountered." She said.

Dooku seemed to relax hearing this, as he wanted to hear more. "Not like anyone else." He repeated curiously before he took a quick and deep breath. "Asajj have you heard of the theory of "The Existential Sphere"?" He asked like a teacher.

Asajj drew a blank. "Ah, no Master. I haven't."

Dooku didn't react, only explaining. "Scholars of the Jedi describe it as sensing the force within another as if looking at something that is a pool, a source, a presence or sphere that surrounds your existence." He said interesting her with the knowledge.

"Master Yoda is described as a source of calm, slow and faded energy like that of the flow of energy in a tree that moves so subtly that it may not be even moving. Master Mundi was described like a collection of millions of sparks of light so small but so infinite it that feels like a single source of light. In my opinion, your connection to the force is like a grey fog filled with patient, ambitious and swift shadows." He said making Asajj understand what he meant.

If she had to describe Count Dooku in such a way, she'd say "A human shadow on a red sun. Growing and absorbing the red glow of the star while eclipsing it in dark space that surrounds it."

Dooku probable thought she'd think of something along those lines. "How would you describe Galen Starkillers connection in this method?" He asked.

She thought about and wasn't sure. While he was strong and very distinctive what really stood out about him that could describe him. She couldn't sense because there was something else to his connection.

"A doorway."

Again Dooku looked far more interested than concerned. "A doorway? Continue." He said.

She continued. "Like I'm looking out a doorway at something. Whatever it is, it feels like I'm being dragged to it." She said before realising she had something else to say about it. "And I'm curious to see what's on the other side." She said as if only realising it now. It was like when...when sensed the surge and wanted to find out where it had come from.

"Why chose the word, doorway?"

She shifted very subtly. Had Dooku noticed her shift. "I'm sorry Master." She repeated.

"Doorway." He only said knowing what to ask. "You described this doorway as more like a blackhole. But you chose the word Doorway. You don't just feel like you are been dragged towards it. You feel like something is coming from it towards you as well." He said sound satisfied.

He wasn't the Master without reason. He had realised what Asajj was getting at before she did. She nodded. "Yes Master. Like it pulls and pushes at the same time." She said slowly thinking more and more about it. Was it Galen she sensed or the surge that pulled her curiosity out?

"And interesting way of describing it." Dooku said confident. "Are you certain it was him you sensed?" He said piecing it together just as fast as Asajj.

She wasn't sure but she answer what she was thinking right. "Yes Master." She said believing he was the surge and they couldn't be different.

Dooku relaxed again resting easy in his seat. "Have you noticed anything different around yourself Asajj?" He asked simply.

Again it wasn't what she expecting from her Master and again she answered honestly. "No, Master. Despite the strange nature of this Jedi's appearance, I don't feel any different Master." She said confidently. She wasn't any different from the fight.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes Master."

Dooku's face darkened and he aggression resurfaced. "You do not sense how different you are?!" He said clearly.

He sensed something different? "Different, I-I don't, I don't feel any different Master." She answered although wondering if she had answered him differently. Was she different?

Dooku analysed the conversation and could feel something different. "When I said "excuse me" moments ago, I didn't say it in shock of believing him to be skilled." He started and Asajj could feel a tightness around her neck and flinched. "I said "excuse me" because you suggested that I thought nothing of this man." Dooku said in anger.

"ACK!" Asajj wanted to grab her neck and stop the choking but she had experienced it all before. Trying to grab at hands that weren't there was pointless. She did try to steel for force around her and stop the influence of her Master but all didn't work. She wasn't strong enough to resist and her force ability were use to submitting to her Master.

Dooku stared at her without care and anger. "You insulted me and continue to insult me when you brought up my use of Lightning to train you." He growled and physically moved his hand this time.

He was angry and the grip tightened. She was struggling to hold the hologram but any second now she was going to drop it. At least she thought, until realising Dooku was also controlling her grip on the receiver. It was very strong and her body was staring to twitch.

Then it stopped and she took a deep breath. "AHH!" She nearly toppled over but didn't.

"You're attitude and confidence has changed along with your regard to me." Dooku explained. "Especially since you believe you can speak to me in such a way when you failed me again. Smiling confidently, excited to speak and oblivious to my displeasure. See it changed when we speak again. And I do not want to hear of failure from you again. I have been very lenient with you and your many failures!" He said as the memory of her failure returned to her so strongly she wasn't sure if it was herself or her master making him return. "Remember that." He finished.

She nodded quickly. "Yes Master." She said before feeling the rage of the dark side. She glared at him and he smiled.

"I sense your rage, your hatred for me." Dooku said passionately and pleased. "Use it for your victory and revenge against the Jedi. Complete your mission and revenge by defeating Skywalker and Kenobi. And then find Starkiller and find out what he wants." Dooku said before his tone changed. "There is no record of a Galen Starkiller in Jedi Order last I checked, and his lightsaber is not his either." He said.

Asajj frowned and pulled out Galen's lightsaber. "His lightsaber? I have it Master. During our fight he dropped it and I took it. He is vulnerable." She said with her anger.

The next second and hologram of the lightsaber appeared. "Loathsom sent me an image of that lightsaber before and I still not sure how Starkiller got it." Dooku said thoughtfully since the design was to familiar to a Jedi he meet long ago.

"It belongs to Master Rahm Kota."

Asajj had never heard that name before. "Master Kota? Who is that?" She asked.

Dooku spoken with little interest. "A man brought to Jedi Order when he shouldn't have been. He is neither a threat, nor a powerful enemy but since this is his lightsaber then Galen must have taken it or made a copy. We will investigate Master Kota more soon enough, but it does not become the priority over our control over Christophsis or the defeat of Kenobi, Skywalker and their fleets. In fact I have an even greater mission that I will need you to succeed in soon enough." Dooku said.

"Will General Loathsom be informed of this mission?" Asajj asked since the General would not be happy with her departure. That and she hadn't heard anything back from the General in sometime.  
"I have been trying to get in contact with him for some time and haven't been successful." She informed Dooku.

"That is because I ordered him to complete a mission without interruptions. He will only answer to my call." Dooku said.

Asajj frowned with annoyance. "What is so important that he should only contact you?" She growled.

Dooku smirked, his white beard lightly moving. "The reason why we invaded Christophsis." He answered making Asajj stare and listen interested. "Loathsom will see it done and then the planet and war will be his to do with as he wishes. If he succeeds with this mission, he will get the reward he wishes." Dooku said.

"Despite the Jedi's escape?" Asajj growled returning back to the mystery of the blue shadow.

Dooku gave a slight shrug. "Starkiller was an unforseen and insignificant occurrence in our plans. This planet has only a meagre value to the clone wars as a whole. What's most important thing is Loathsom's current mission. Killing Skywalker and Kenobi comes after and then nothing else matters."

"And you didn't wish me to handle this mission?" Asajj growled again. "To instead be a decoy."

"Watch your tone Asajj." Dooku said growing impatient to Asajj's lack of obedience. "You are strong enough to handle the republic forces without Loathsom. Call yourself a decoy if you wish, but your success in repelling the Republic will still have value to the Separatist agenda. And on top of that you are of greater value than Loathsom, meaning there focus will be on you. As soon as Loathsom is clear to take control, you will depart Christophsis and travel to Tatioone." Dooku said.

"Tatioone?" Asajj repeated. The sand, nothing planet of Jabba the Hutt?

"Yes, you will be kidnapping a vital piece to the war. One that will open new doorways to the Separatist force if successful." Dooku said cryptically.

Asajj shrugged. "Sounds simple enough. More simple than what is happening on Christophsis." She said wanting to get back to espionage and sabotage.

"I'll send you the coordinates to meet me on Tatioone." Dooku continued

"You'll be on Tatioone? What is the target?"

"Not what, who. Jabba the Hutt's son." Dooku said again surprising Asajj with the answer.

"Very well Master." She said willing to accept the mission.

Dooku smiled and nodded. "Good. Then I have one more question to ask you."

Asajj nodded and wondered what it could be. There wasn't much else to discuss.

...

"Are you sure Galen Starkiller is the only thing that recently appeared on Christophsis?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Galen**

 **Phictamemor Village Mining District,** **Crystal Mine 2 Entrance**

"What happened here? What happened to all these droids?" Galen said as bent down and lift what was left of the B2 Super droid infront of him. It had 5 clear holes going through it as if it had been shot

All around droids, tanks and any other machine that had been used by the Separatist had been riddled with small single blast that went straight through to the other side and left a hole. There had to be at least 50 to 70 droids and yet they'd been destroyed and left here.

The area was covered in thin, dirt and dust covering some platforms while others were simply earth or crystal. Some small buildings and large crystal cover the area providing cover but whatever had happened the droid were wiped out. And then there was large hole, coming at the earth from an angle that went straight down. There was a mobile platform system, but clearly it was at the bottom of the Crystal Mine 2.

"I don't think this was sniper fire." Captain Heart said holding his own sniper rifle in hand.

Reload shook his head wearing his helmet. "Captain Heart, Sniper shots are the only blasters I know that have the power to make such clean holes. The only other weapon I know that could make such a shape in a tinty would be a Larty laser cannon and they'd wouldn't be capable of such small holes."

"A Larty?" Dov repeated not knowing what the clone meant.

"Low Altitude Assault Transport Gunship. The LAAT's we've got back at the base." Heart answered. "But it wouldn't make sense if it were sniper fire. Nearly all these droids have been shot multiple times by a clean, high calibre blaster or laser. One shot would be enough to blast them off their feet and on to the ground."

"Maybe who ever shot them wanted some revenge and needed to shot them again for the satisfication." Dov said as his eyes drifted to the execution wall not far from them in a foul disgust.

Christophsians, Virpine, Duros and Givin had been chained to the walls and executed by the droids. They hadn't bothered taking them down and at this point some of the bodies were visibly rotting. Thinking about it they all knew the separatist droids couldn't smell the stench of the rotting bodies and they wouldn't care about the appearance of the bodies.

Galen could feel a rage looking at the bodies of the different people. He had heard of what Loathsom had done to the people that disobeyed and the act he had committed. Seeing it was different though. Very different.

"If that were true, why aren't there blaster signs in the ground?" Mason pointed out lifting one of the B1 Droids and looking at the ground under it. "Clean shots straight through and nothing on the ground? Blaster signs on the buildings and surroundings? No, the shots have to be done at the exact same time, shot through the droids and hit the walls around them." Mason finished.

"That's impossible though." Reload said. "There aren't any rebel forces or clone force out this far in the planet that could mount such an attack. And they would need a large force to do so. Taking the fact that there aren't any bodies of whoever attacked too, makes it even stranger." Reload said drawing blanks.

"I've done co-ordinated mission without trooper casualty before." Captain Heart answered. "They may have taken their dead." Heart finished trying to piece it all together.

"We can't figure this out right now." Galen said stopping the discussion. "All we can determine is that someone attacked and destroyed these droid and has probably gone down into the mine after Loathsom." Galen concluded wanting find out if Loathsom was still here or not. "We continue. Dov, Reload, get back on the ship and flight back."

Before Galen moved though Reload stopped him. "Sir, with all due respect. I feel you may need me on this mission."

"You're going back with Dov and that is final." Galen said as everyone listened and waited.

"Sir all the clones are going on this mission, please they have all the pilots they need. Your even letting one of the Verpine go with you." Reload said pointing at Phic who wasn't so keen on going anymore.

"Phic is his name Reload and we need specialist who knows the mines." Galen said. "We discussed this. Dov needs a gunner on his ship. The two of you together will make a great team and it will boost moral too." He said since it had been made clear that pilots were need back at the base.

Dov approached Reload. "I know how you feel Reload." Dov said appearing a lot softer and understanding that before. "I want to take the fight to Loathsome and end his terror on my home!" He growled. "But our best chance is with the republic fleet getting through. And there are a lot of people back at the base that can't fight." Dov said. "We're here to help and protect." He continued before looking at Galen.

"And I trust Galen's judgement." He said before looking back at Reload. "So you better not disappoint me." He said with a smirk and started to walk back to the ship.

Reload nodded to the Christophsian before reach behind his head for his rifle. "Here, take it." Reload said holding the weapon out to Galen.

Galen frowned and shook his head. "No, I've got my own weapon."

"And I've got a shotgun and a Bolt caster. You'll need this more than me." Reload said before lightly throwing the rifle to Galen who caught it. "Pull the right lever to release the strap, press the left upper button for safety, and there is a cool down that takes at least 3 seconds after 16 shots."

Galen looked at the weapon. He had used the droid blasters while escaping the prison but didn't feel normal using a blaster instead of the lightsaber. But then again, his eyes wondered to Asajj lightsaber. He nodded.

"I'll take it. Thanks." He said with a light smile.

"Meet at the end. And may the force be with you." Reload said nodded and walking to the ship.

"And to you. Meet at the end." Galen mumbled having heard that those words more often than not with these clones.

He turned to the clones that remained, Mason and Phic. They all held their weapons close and looked intimidating and ready for a fight.

"Let's move."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Within Crystal Mine 2**

A light flickered, swiftly across the crystal walls and spikes. A reflection of something flying within the thin, air of the crystal tomb went deeper and deeper. Looking for answers

" _I wonder if these ones are the ones that woke me up with that loud bang a few weeks ago. They better be friendlier than those ones back at the entrance. Or they'll wish they hadn't woke me up."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Review, comment, criticises and endorse.**


End file.
